


Timeless

by Furiyan



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 80,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiyan/pseuds/Furiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time. There are those that think it is strictly linear - past, present, future. Beginning, middle and end. No going back, no jumping forward. Just living in the moment as the seconds tick by.</p>
<p>They would think that a mischievous, playful winter spirit from the year 2014 could never possibly meet a beautiful, independent snow queen, who resides in the year 1783.</p>
<p>They'd be wrong.</p>
<p>But what will happen when they do, and an old (new) enemy makes his presence known once more (or for some, the first time)?</p>
<p>...and why does it feel like everything is part of a larger, complicated plan?</p>
<p> Hiya! I'd say first fanfic here, but technically this is the third rewrite of my story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it. Never thought I'd be into shipping like this, but hey. The boat called, I fell in line.</p>
<p>Naturally, I don't own any of the characters relating to Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.</p>
<p>Speaking of shipping: with no further ado, as Captain Christopher Pike said to the bridge of the Enterprise...</p>
<p>Punch it.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brain Freeze

He had only been a Guardian for two years.

Jack Frost, the trickster, mischief maker, ruiner of school days and Easter Sundays alike had defied all expectations and attained gainful employment…in a manner of speaking. And again, he proved his myth wrong by rising to the occasion and became a responsible, mature winter spirit…sort of. Rather than continue to roam the world, spreading chaos and fun alike yet remain alone, he had found the joy of belief, the flood of pride whenever a child saw him with wondrous eyes.

Right now, though, it was his day off. And he did what an impish winter spirit does best: snowball fights.

 “Hey Tooth! Think fast!” he yelled, throwing a twinkling snowball. Tooth did _not_ think fast, and felt the full impact in her face. She shrieked, and with playful vengeance snatched up three ready-made snowballs from the ground and returned fire. Jack dodged them effortlessly, but failed to dodge a fourth, larger snowball thrown from the rear.

“Haha! Got you, Frost!” shouted a booming Russian voice.

“Oh, surprise attack, North? It’s on now!” Jack called back and flicked his staff over another pile of snowballs, sending each of them hurtling in North’s direction. Too busy laughing, North was hit by each one with the last one knocking off his fur hat.

In mock indignation, North boomed “You are cheating, Jack Frost! No powers!”

Jack casually leant against his staff and grinning, shrugged “Hey, all’s fair in love and snowball fights!”

“You are right, Jack Frost! Just like this!” said North, and with a flash of impish glee nodded behind Jack. Pausing in mild confusion, Jack was too late to notice Tooth sneaking up behind him with a snowball as big as North’s belly. And with great effort and the manic fluttering of wings, she lifted the huge, heavy snowball over Jack’s head and…

_THUD!_

North bent double in raucous laughter, and Tooth, exhausted but delighted, flew a few circuits with her hands in the air, cheering “I got him!” Covered in snow, Jack shook it off and with an expression of “ _Yeah, yeah, you got me, shows over, c’mon now…”_ called to Sandman “Hey Sandy! What’s the score?”

Sandman was hovering above them and he conjured the scores above his head; Tooth won by a hefty margin followed by Jack and then North, who gestured dismissively, while Tooth squealed in delight and zoomed around them like a hyperactive hummingbird.

“I can’t believe I beat _THE_ Jack Frost in a snowball fight!” she squeaked. Jack smirked and called “Yeah? Keep it up, we’ll see!” Tooth stuck her tongue out and grinned back at him.

Still chuckling, North noticed the darkening sky and reached into the inner pocket of his overcoat for his pocket-watch. Beckoning to Jack and Tooth, he said “Come, it is almost nightfall. We must eat!”

Tooth rolled her eyes. “Nick, you know we’re immortal, right? We don’t need to eat?”

North chortled and replied “We are family, and family eats together! Besides, how you think I keep my fabulous figure?” He punctuated the question by grasping his belly and shaking it.

Jack mumbled so only Tooth could hear. “I did not need to see that…” and earned a snigger from the nearby fairy.

North nodded to Sandy who nodded back, and the sky was filled with tendrils of golden dream-sand. Night time was Sandman’s domain, where he flicked and waved the golden sand like a conductor of an orchestra. Protector of Dreams, indeed. North had always commented that Sandy was the most important of them all; Easter, Christmas and Winter only happened once a year and collecting teeth was a finite process, but dreaming? No, that was every night.

The three Guardians left Sandman to his symphony and trudged back to North’s workshop. Jack remarked, pretending to be wistful, “You know, it would’ve been cool if Bunny was here. I’ve got a few snowballs with his name on them.”

Tooth giggled and gently chided him “You know he hates the cold, Jack!” Nodding emphatically, Jack replied with a cheeky smirk “Oh, I know.”

He suddenly stopped, and raised a hand to his head, wincing in pain. Tooth frowned. Apparently this was uncommon to her, reactions to random outbursts of pain.

“Jack, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just….it’s just a headache.” he groaned. It was far more than a simple headache, Jack felt all of his muscles start to contract in reaction to the building pain in his head.

“Jack…we don’t normally get headaches…” she said with growing concern.

“Well it definitely feels-”

He blacked out before he could finish.


	2. Dr North

Slowly but surely, Jack’s senses came back to him. First he felt soft linen under him and a soothing coolness on his head, then the sound of muffled voices above him. He started to smell cinnamon and fruit-cake, and finally he summoned enough strength to open his eyes.

He was laid on a bed with an ice-bag, of all things, on his forehead. His staff was laid by the side of him like a sibling, and Tooth knelt on the further end of the mattress, fingers fidgeting and looking decidedly concerned. Turning his head slowly so the rest of the room came into focus, he slowly began to make out Bunny sat on a chair with his feet up on the nearby desk, painting an egg. He looked calm and nonchalant, as though fainting Guardians was an everyday occurrence.

“Jack, you’re awake! He’s awake!” she said to Bunny while pointing at Jack, and the bipedal rabbit merely grunted, not taking his eyes off his work. Tooth hurriedly whispered something to one of her faeries and it shot out of the room.

“What happened? How long was I out?” said Jack with great effort.

“Uh, it’s about eleven o’clock, so I’d say five hours? North hadn’t noticed, so Sandy helped me carry you back to the workshop.”

“Where’s Sandy now?” he asked.

“Went back to his dream-sand octopus thing. He did stay to make sure you were okay though, and he had a few words for North for not noticing you had blacked out. Well, as much as a guy that doesn’t speak, that is. I think he still had stand-steam coming out of his ears when he left.”

Bunny finally spoke in his trademark Australian drawl, “You know, for a guy that stood toe-to-toe with Pitch, you’re looking pretty sorry for yourself, mate.” Still didn’t look up from his egg.

“Shut up, furball.” came Jack’s irritable reply. He wasn’t well enough for their usual repartee.

Moments later, the faerie returned, dwarfed by the much larger North who was holding a mug of something hot. Darting from the door, the little sprite was keen to avoid being squished, or scalded.

“How are you, my boy?” he said with the tone of a concerned father.

“Better, thanks.” Jack lied. The throbbing was still very much there, and intensified when Jack tried to sit up. Clutching his head, Jack grimaced. “Shouldn’t have done that….” he muttered.

North patted him on the back, prompting a pained whimper from the spirit and a glare from Tooth. He sat on the end of the bed, instantly lifting Jack’s end a few inches and making him whimper in pain again. North was a useless doctor, he noted for future reference.

“I brought you mug of hot chocolate. Sprinkled cinnamon on top, it will help.” 

Jack gratefully accepted the mug, and took a sip. He was right, the pounding in his head lessened by a sizeable margin, allowing him to think a little more clearly. Maybe North wasn’t so bad at this doctor-patient thing. Taking a few more sips, he held the mug close to him.

“What can you tell us about before you fainted?” said North with concerned interest.

Jack shook his head slightly, and was relieved to note that his headache did not punish him for it.

“I don’t remember much. I didn’t really get images, but….” he trailed off, trying to make sense of it.

Tooth prompted him, “But?”

Jack understood it a little better. “You’ve all had brain-freeze right?” Cue nodding from around the room, even from Bunny. “It was like that, but everywhere, and I just felt this pull, like something wanted me to be somewhere.” he finished, taking a few more sips of the delicious, healing drink.

“Any ideas where, mate?” asked Bunny, who now had taken his attention off his prized egg and watched Jack intently.

“No, like I said, just a feeling. You know, like an instinct, that you’ve got somewhere to be but you don’t know where.” mused Jack.

“Helpful.” came Bunny’s sarcastic reply, and Jack flicked his finger, shooting the egg out of his hands with a small blast of ice, taking pleasure in watching Bunny scramble to catch the egg like a novice juggler. “I feel better already.” he said, and Bunny sneered “ha-ha” in a retort.

North studied him for a moment, and gestured to his fellow Guardians. “Come, we must leave Jack to rest and recover.” and with that, the three filed out of the door, each wishing Jack well except Bunny, who grunted.

The room became silent, and Jack stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. What could it mean? What, or who was trying to get his attention?

And why was the pain tinged with so much fear?

Once they were clear of the room, Tooth nervously whispered to North.

“Should we tell him?

North shook his head solemnly and answered, “No, not yet.”


	3. Speedy Jack Goes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if anyone will get the game reference.
> 
> You really should.

Half an hour after they left, the pain in Jack’s head had subsided enough for him to be able to move about without permanently massaging his temples, and he felt ready to re-join the group. Making his way from the de facto infirmary to the belief-globe room, he was relieved to find that the usual clangs and bangs didn’t affect his headache in the slightest, though it did scream at him if he had to duck to avoid an out-of-control flying toy. He looked around for the familiar round form of North, and found him barking orders to a pair of yetis while simultaneously attempting to stop the elves from electrocuting themselves.

“Bozhe moi! It’s like trying to raise hundreds of crazy, suicidal kids!” he muttered exasperatedly. He sensed Jack standing near him and said “You see what I have to deal with, Jack Frost?” who nodded delicately, and agreed, “Oh yeah. I’m surprised the elves haven’t burned his place down by now. By the way, where are Tooth and Bunny?”

North nodded emphatically “Exactly! I’m glad Christmas is only once a year! Tooth went back to the Palace, a disagreement between her faeries and the European Division I think. Bunny…he is just Bunny.”

His expression changing from one of exasperation to interest, he asked “Are you feeling better, Jack Frost?”

Jack nodded slowly, “Yeah, way better than before. That drink of yours is amazing.”

 “Old family recipe,” he waved dismissively, and then putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder, he said seriously, “I had talk with Manny about what happened. He suggests you should go and get to bottom of what made you faint.”

Jack shrugged, not seeing what all the fuss was about, “I just fainted, that’s all.”

North shook his head. “No, Jack Frost, that is not all. Tooth tells me that when you were out, your hands glowed white and a huge icy snowflake grew from under you. Manny said he has seen that snowflake before, but cannot remember where. He suggests you find out why you black out, and what the snowflake means.”

Jack raised his eyebrow. “Seen it before, huh? Doesn’t remember? That doesn’t sound like Manny.”

North replied “Manny is older than all of us combined. We are not perfect, Jack Frost, even we can have off-days.”

Jack eyed North suspiciously, but decided to bite. “Great,” he eventually said, “but there’s one tiny problem. I have no idea where to go?”

North grinned, clapped Jack on the back – _“owwwww” –_ and said “That is no problem, Jack Frost! Come with me!”

He strode off to another corridor, and Jack followed, nursing his head. North led them to a door that said SNOW GLOBE ROOM. DANGEROUS. NO ELVES ALLOWED and after pulling several heavy bolts, opened the door. Undoubtedly the room must be hazardous, if elves were barred entry and the locks were so heavy duty.

North opened the door and stood aside to let Jack in, who took in every detail. One side of the room was filled with slightly rickety shelves, each holding three or four snow-globes per shelf. The other side of the room was bare except for a map of the world, with arrows placed at strategic points in each country, probably indicating the most economical places to start when Christmas arrived.

Directly ahead, a large box was overflowing with more snow-globes; some of them had fallen on the floor. Jack thought it was a miracle that one of them hadn’t accidentally activated when falling out of the box, he inwardly chuckled at the image of the other Guardians hastily recovering pieces of the room from all around the world.

The door closed behind him with a bang making the entire room shake, and another snow-globe fell out of the box. The two Guardians froze, and eyed the escaping globe warily. It bounced off the ground, rolled towards the shelves and came to a stop at the lowest shelf. North breathed an audible sigh of relief, and went over to pick it up.

Gesturing to the map, he said “As you know, with these globes I can go wherever I want to go, instantly.” Jack simply replied “Uh-huh”, while examining another globe perched on the shelf. There was a swirling mist inside that occasionally became agitated, and then resumed its calm swirling. It gave Jack a sense of unease.

“I speak to it, and then throw it, and BAM! I arrive.” Already aware of this, Jack’s response was another “Uh-huh.”

“Before I speak into it, however, it is raw energy. It can still get you from A to B, but…Jack Frost, pay attention!”

“Hmm?” Jack turned, “Oh yeah, raw energy. Got it.”

He had seen this room before but, not for lack of trying, couldn’t get past the watchful eyes of Phil to peek at the wonders inside. Now he was here, he wasted no time in indulging his curiosity.

North studied him, making sure he had his attention, and then handed Jack the globe before continuing. “If you need to be somewhere, but don’t know where that somewhere is, then _feel_ your destination. Let your instinct be your guide, and then throw it.”

_Let your instinct be your guide?’ That is so cheesy._

A mischievous thought struck him and, watching for North's reaction, he pulled his arm back, ready to throw-

“No, no! Not here! Do you have any idea what would happen if snow-globe activated near other snow-globes?” he said, panicking, “Neither do I, but I do not intend to be first Guardian to find out.”

Jack winked, and slowly lowered the globe. Prankster is as prankster does. North beckoned him to follow, and they left the room, taking care that the door closed a lot more delicately this time. Making their way back to the belief-globe room, North suggested they head outside. Jack wholeheartedly agreed.

Exiting through the main doors, they walked in the snow a few hundred yards away from the door, when North stopped and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Remember: feel where you need to go. Focus on the pull, the connection. Never hurts to close eyes.”

Jack was hesitant. The thought struck him about North’s lack of detail aside from telling him what to do, and he asked, tensely, “Anyone ever done this before?”

North shook his head. “You would be first.”

“I figured you’d say that…”

Jack felt an unfamiliar feeling of caution. He was about to use an unstable globe to take him to a place he had never been before, and he could only hope he would get there in one piece. He didn’t relish the idea of the Guardians picking up pieces of Jack Frost from all over the world.

He sighed, and figured that it was now or never.

Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes in an attempt to psyche himself up, to quell the rising unease. He remembered the connection, the feeling of trying to recall a place from your distant memory, the feeling of being called by someone, of being attracted like opposing sides of a magnet. The snow-globe in his hands began to swirl even more fiercely than in the workshop.

“Now, Jack Frost!” came North’s voice out of nowhere.

As if by automatic reflex, Jack threw the globe in front of him and opened his eyes. The globe exploded into a little ball of light, then expanded violently into a swirling vortex. Flecks of snow were sucked into it and the wind ruffled Jack’s hair and hoody as it rushed into the whirlpool of white.

“First one, huh?” he turned and remarked to North, who nodded with fascination, “Guess I’m about to boldly go where no Guardian has gone before.”

And without allowing himself to be nervous, he sprinted at the portal and dived headfirst.

North wondered if he should have told Jack that momentum and direction is conserved between entrance and exit apertures of portals, or as he remembered it – _speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out –_ but it was too late now.

“Will he be okay?” said a voice behind North.

North shook his head, uncertain. “I do not know. Time will tell.”


	4. Speedy Jack Comes Out

_I'm going to kill North._

He lifted his head up, spitting out the mouthful of snow.

_No way am I using snow-globes again._

Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the starry sky.

 If Bunny was nearby, he would be in fits of laughter right now. Jack had indeed exited the portal in a dive, landing spread-eagled in the snow like an awkward, badly dressed snow-angel. He pushed himself up from the ground, and proceeded to brush the snow from his face and chest with his hand.

He could practically hear the rabbit’s voice in his head, _“You look like a bloody idiot."_

He frowned as he felt the cold nip at his skin, then did a small double-take. He hadn't noticed the snow on the ground in the hilarity of his landing.

_Snow? In summer?_

Eight inch thick snow had completely covered the ground, and even threatened to drown the trees. And it was _still_ snowing. He had never seen snowfall in summer, aside from freak snowstorms that he _possibly_ caused, depending on who you ask. He mentally gave thanks for being light-footed enough to not sink down up to his knees.

Planting his staff on the ground, the curious spirit surveyed his surroundings. There should be a village or town or something somewhere, he just had to find it, and then get some answers. If North was right about the snow-globe, he was in the _where_ , he just had to find the _who._

He had practically completed a three-sixty turn when he noticed pillars of smoke rising, partially obscured by snowy-trees. Maybe that was civilisation? He tried to run and leap but found the snow was too thick, and summoned the wind to take him to the source of the smoke. Coasting on a strong gust, he noticed with surprise that the entire land was covered in the sparkly white powder. No-one who didn’t live here would have known that there was probably grass and trees once upon a time.

Gliding like a kestrel, he flew through the night sky towards the rising smoke and saw a small town grow into view. There was the main town, with a few houses dotted up the nearby hillside and a harbour built on a fjord for visitors and supplies. A palace overlooked the main town and was separated from it by a long bridge, but what Jack noticed next filled him with unease and confusion.

The fjord was completely frozen over, rendering the town completely isolated. Boats had been frozen in place, some with tendrils of ice snaking up the hull like an infection.

The town was enveloped in white, and as Jack flew in closer he noticed with increasing interest that the fountains in the town square and palace courtyard had frozen mid-stream. The townspeople were huddling together in worried conversation, glancing warily at the falling snow, and a short, balding man was busy ranting too fast about something for Jack to understand.

Fascinated by the sight, he had already landed and was walking to the palace courtyard before he was aware of it. That had not bothered him until he heard a voice from near the crowd ahead.

“Who are you? You’re not from Arendelle!”

It was a young girl, clad in a springtime dress which Jack felt was familiar, like a distant memory. She looked about eight years old, and was staring at Jack behind a low fringe of brown hair. She looked him over with suspicion and distrust.

Jack walked slowly toward her and she stepped back.

“It’s okay,” he said in a soothing, low voice, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m not from around here, got caught in this surprise snowstorm and found my way here. What’s your name?”

The girl studied him for a moment, working out whether to flee or answer. Thankfully, she chose the latter.

“Idun. Named after the queen.”

“Nice to meet you, Idun. I’m Jack. Jack Frost.”

“You’re the spirit that brings winter!” she gasped. Jack grinned, and bowed deeply.

Straightening up, he decided to kneel down so he was the same height as Idun.

“Can you tell me what happened here?”

Idun answered matter-of-factly, as only a child could, “The queen has frost magic. She ran out of the palace, looked scared. When she ran, she froze everything.”

Jack nodded, listening intently. “Is this Idun, the one you were named after?”

The girl shook her head as if Jack was being silly. “Nope.  Idun died. The queen is her daughter, Elsa.”

Elsa. Now he had a name to put to an eventual face.

“Do you know where Elsa went?” he asked.

She nodded, and pointed north across the fjord. “She ran across the water. Froze it with each step. That’s what her sister Anna said, anyway.”

Jack smiled, stood up and said “Thanks, Idun. Wrap up warm, okay?”

She smiled back and said “Okay, Mr Frost. Are you going to bring summer back?”

Jack nodded, rose and said “I’ll go talk to Elsa. Maybe I can get her to do it. Oh, and call me Jack.”

A gust of wind made the little girl bitterly shiver, and when she looked up, Jack had already gone.

-

Arendelle disappeared behind snowy hillsides once more, leaving only the tell-tale smoke pillars. The further north Jack flew, the more he began to understand. She fled the kingdom to be alone. He knew what that was like, maybe it would help him find her.

_So, this Queen Elsa wants to be alone, right? If I lived here, and I wanted to be alone where no-one could find me, where would I go?_

He looked around for the most secluded spot he could find, and raised his eyebrows in an impressed way when he spotted it.

The North Mountain loomed down over the landscape like an imposing titan.

_Subtle._


	5. Ice to Meet You

_Nothing says GO AWAY like living on the scary-looking mountain._

Jack was still gliding north as the morning light began to fill the sky in anticipation of the sunrise, the eastern horizon set aflame in torrents of red and gold. Sunrise is a beautiful thing, and Jack found that in all his centuries as a winter spirit, there was no better way to see the sun rise than several hundred or thousand feet in the air. 

No buildings, no trees. Just pure radiant amber.

And then it happened.

The sunlight burst through, illuminating the sky and turning the white mass below him into a sea of glittering gold. Jack had to squint as the shimmering snow filled his vision, and for a moment, he stopped to hover, admiring the inherent beauty of the typical dawn.

A glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention; something on the mountain itself reflected the sunlight as though answering with its own sparkling radiance. His curiosity peaking, he cut short his admiration and flew off to the source of the reflected light, and uttered an open mouthed "Woah..." when it came into view.

A huge palace, accessible by a stair-bridge over a chasm, stood proudly halfway up the mountain, catching the morning light and sending it in all directions as though it had a light of its own. Jack had to shield his eyes, the light was so dazzling. 

_Is that..._

He quickly landed and tentatively placed a hand on the banister of the stairs.

_Ice..._

Eyes following the length of the stair-bridge, they came to rest upon the main door of the palace. Wanting a closer look, Jack leapt clear over the banister and landed a foot in front of the door.

_Ice too? Did she build this? How?_

Raising a hand, he cautiously knocked on the door. The sound echoed within the hall inside. 

_Welp, now she knows you're here._

He stepped back slightly, and waited. There was no answer, no face behind the door. He knocked again, and it was the same result. 

Growing slightly impatient, he back-stepped further away from the door and traced the architecture as it flowed up, and noticed a balcony a third of the way up the palace. He flew up, deciding to try his luck there, and landed gracefully on a short, ornate rail separating the owner from a very high drop.

He stepped down and sauntered cautiously to the balcony door, and placing a hand on the handle he pulled. It didn't take much effort and the door swung slowly open, accepting visitors. Finally able to see inside, he felt his breath catch in awe.

He was in an empty room which he guessed would be the throne room, and it was all pure, transparent blue ice. The floor, the walls, the dividing wall in front of the door, the filigree patterns snaking their way up the walls. Following the ornate curves, his eyes came to rest on a stunning, geometrically perfect chandelier, and as he walked staring straight up, he noticed that as he stood directly under it, the different levels came together to form a snowflake.

"Wow..." he whispered, breathlessly.

"Who are you?" came a suspicious voice from the dividing wall. 

"Jeez!" Jack gasped, jumping out of his skin, the voice completely taking him by surprise.

He put a hand to his chest, trying to settle his racing heart, and shot an annoyed glance at the owner of the voice.

"Tryin' to give me a heart attack or what?" he challenged.

He shot her another glance, but this time it stuck. He was in awe for the second time.

The owner of the voice was a striking woman, with blonde hair woven into a braid, dotted with miniature snowflakes and resting on her left shoulder, She wore a shoulder-less blue dress that shimmered in the reflecting light of the room, and her arms were covered in a translucent silver material that wrapped around her chest and formed a long train, which was also dotted with snowflake designs. She had lips of ruby red, and her eyes were the colour of blue ice, the same as the palace. This had to be the famous Queen Elsa.

Right now, those eyes gazed at him in a mixture of suspicion and intrigue.

_Oops. Busted. Play it cool, Jack._

He leant from side-to-side, wondering if it was a trick, but her eye movements firmly locked on his head.

_Good job! Now she thinks you’re crazy._

She broke the silence first, with the typical question reserved for meeting a stranger in one’s own house.

“Who are you?” they asked simultaneously.

“I asked first.” Elsa was quicker this time, and her suspicious tone was evident.

“Jack. Jack Frost.”

“Jack Frost as in, the winter spirit?”

“Yup. I’m guessing you’re Queen Elsa. Am I right?”                                                                           

Elsa was taken aback slightly.

“How did you know who I am? Actually, it doesn’t matter. You need to leave.”

Her curious tone was disappearing and was replaced with finality.

“What? I just got here!”

“I don’t care…wait, how exactly _did_ you get here?”

“I flew.”

Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise and her stern expression fell to incredulity.

“That’s not possible…”

“Oh, really? The lady that can make ice and snow with a wave of her hand, and built this _amazing_ place doesn’t believe someone can fly?” he said, sarcastically.

“Well, I…you know what? Please, just go. I don’t want to hurt you. That’s why I’m here, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

_There it is. That’s why she ran._

“You won’t hurt me.” Jack said, with steely conviction.

“I said, _leave!_ ” and she made a pushing motion, accidentally letting loose a frost blast. Her expression of frustration and horror gave way to wide-eyed amazement as Jack caught the blast in his hand, clenched his fist over the glow and when he opened it, a beautiful snowflake hovered contentedly over his palm.

“Wha…how did you…”

“Like I said, you won’t hurt me.”

“I thought I was the only one with this curse.”

Jack burst into laughter.

“Curse? Are you kidding me? Wait, you’re not. Seriously? Elsa, what you can do is _beautiful_ , it’s a gift, not a curse. Look, watch this.”

And to prove a point, Jack blew the snowflake into the air and it danced over her head, finally coming to rest over her open palm.

“Now, isn’t that pretty?”

_Almost as pretty as you._

“Yes, it’s…how are you able to do this?”

“I did tell you I’m Jack Frost. I gotta say, I’m impressed. How long have you had your power?”

“Since I was born.”

“And you’re, what, twenty one?  I’ve had over three hundred years to practice and I’m nowhere near as good as you.”

“I’m sorry, did you say _three hundred years?_ ”

“Yeah, I…you know what? Let’s start over, this is getting ridiculous.”

He swung his staff over his shoulder and casually sauntered over to her. Kneeling, he took her outstretched hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly greeting.

“Pleased to meet you, Queen Elsa. My name is Jack Frost, and I’ll be your winter spirit for today’s entertainment.”

_Wait, are those butterflies? Does she have them too?_

 

 


	6. First Impressions

As it turned out, she did.

Jack rose to his feet, cracked a cheeky grin and leant on his staff.

"So, my name is Jack Frost, and I'm a Guardian. Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

Elsa found herself smiling slightly and bowed her head a little. She still didn't trust the newcomer, but her curiosity had been aroused. This barefoot young man, dressed like a commoner with a strange hooded half-robe, three-quarter length brown trousers and a tall shepherd's cane had witnessed her ice powers. What stunned her was that instead of screaming and running for the hills, he stood his ground and showed her that he had powers too.

_Maybe this isn't a curse, maybe I'm not alone after all..._

"Nice to meet you too, Jack Frost." she responded, politely.

"So, who gets to go first?" Jack straightforwardly announced, winking.

"I'm sorry?" she said, a little taken aback.

"Tell you what. You ask the questions, and I'll answer. Deal?"

Elsa let a chuckle escape, and agreed. "Deal."

She held out her hands and frost magic streamed out to the floor in the middle of the room, and it coalesced to form snowy chairs. Elegantly walking over to them, she tapped each one and they hardened to form ornate chairs of ice.

"I think we should be comfortable while we talk." she said, taking secret pride in Jack's jaw on the floor.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Jack nodded slowly and stepped over, examining his chair before finally sitting casually with one leg stuck out. Elsa went and sat too, rearranging the split-leg seam as she crossed her legs, and placed her hands upon her knees. She studied Jack for a few seconds, before deciding to speak.

"Why are you here?"

Jack thought for a moment, working out the best way to explain it, but went for the direct approach.

"Looking for you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes in surprise. Why would anyone be  _looking_ for her? She asked why.

"A few hours ago, I was knocked out by this...surge of power. It was like my own, but ten times more powerful. What was weird though, was that I just felt this pull, like someone had got hold of me and was trying to pull me somewhere. I think that was you."

"What makes you think that?" Now she was definitely intrigued. Slightly uncomfortable, but intrigued.

"I don't know how to explain it...it was as though you did something that used so much power that I felt it from the other end of the world, and I just had this instinct to go to the source, to find you. What's really freaking me out is that I've got some good friends that mean a lot to me but I can't tell them everything, but with you...it's like I can open up to you."

"Well, tell me about yourself." she said interestedly. Jack was taken aback a little, no-one really asked him that. And yet, he felt comfortable with her request.

"Um, where do I start...I don't really remember much before I became Jack Frost, so you'll have to bear with me. I remember growing up in the colonies of America, and I had a sister named Pippa and a mom...but I don't remember her name. The only real memory I have was when I took Pippa ice skating. She had just got these new skates, and there was a frozen lake near us so I thought we could go there."

Jack leant forward, and with his forehead resting on his staff, gazed into the floor in thought.

"So we did, and for a while it was fun. It was her first time skating so she was like a baby giraffe," he said, chuckling at the memory, "but she was having a good time...until she accidentally found herself on the middle of the lake. That's when the ice started to crack."

He closed his eyes, his voice starting to crack. Elsa found herself with the urge to place a hand on his, but suppressed it.

"You don't have to finish..." she said, trying to save him the evident pain. Jack shook his head, and continued.

"She just froze, went rigid. She looked so scared. So, I knew I had to save her. She wouldn't move, so I made a game of it, said she should hop forward like playing hopscotch. She wasn't sure, so I asked her if she believed in me. She said she did, and after I showed her what to do so I could reach this," he said, tapping a finger on his staff, "she did it herself. And on the third hop, I grabbed her with my staff and threw her out of the way. I saved her. But..."

Elsa frowned, and breathing heavily she asked "But?"

"I didn't know that when I threw her, I stopped exactly where she was. The last thing I saw was her face, she was so happy...but then the ice broke, and I fell in. I didn't know how to swim, so...yeah. I died."

She raised a hand to her mouth and whispered "Oh my..."

Jack looked up at her but his expression wasn't one of sadness but of purpose.

"No, it's okay. I saved her life by sacrificing mine, and I'd do it again. I think I was in the lake for a long time before I was resurrected, and when I opened my eyes I found I had these powers, and that my name was Jack Frost."

He felt her hand on his arm, and he glanced down at it. She noticed and quickly withdrew it, flushing slightly.

"You, er, mentioned something about a Guardian?" she mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. There's five of us, we're basically the protectors of children. I'm the Guardian of Fun, so I'm the one that starts snowball fights and make sure kids enjoy themselves in the snow...and get a day off school. There's North, he's the Guardian of Wonder. Bunny, the Guardian of Hope. Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams, and Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories. That's kinda my job, to make sure that kids are...well...kids. Kinda hard to explain. You probably know North and Bunny as Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny, and Toothiana should be easy."

"They're all real?" she whispered in surprise.

"Yup. Though, it's only kids that see us, not adults like you."

Elsa's eyes widened, then something hit her and she frowned.

"You said you were three hundred years old?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah?"

"And you were born in the colonies?"

"Uh, that's what I said?"

"Well, that can't be right." she said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Now it was Jack's turn to look confused.

"Do you know what year this is?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, his confusion growing. It couldn't be...

"Jack, it's 1783...what year are you _from?_ "

He blinked a few times, stunned by the revelation.

"2014....holy sh...have I gone back in time?"

Elsa didn't really know how to answer that.

 

 

 

 


	7. Eighty Eight Miles per Hour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's lucky there is no Temporal Prime Directive...right?

"Meh, I'll work it out later." he said, almost flippantly.

Elsa expected some sort of reaction from the young spirit but nothing like this. He seemed to shrug and take it in his stride, like it was a common occurrance. If it was true, he had travelled something like two hundred and thirty one years in the past, or rather to her present, and his demeanour and body language suggested it was nothing special.

_What is it about Jack that I find so...intriguing?_

_Why do I feel so comfortable with someone I just met?_

Jack noticed her expression and explained, as best he could.

"Look, there's always a risk with North's portals, especially with how I used one. I'm not surprised, but if I'm gonna be honest, I'm actually more interested in finding about you than freaking out about time travel."

Elsa blinked.

_Why would he care about me?_

Jack leant back in the chair like he owned the place, and gazed at her expectantly. Momentarily caught off guard, she cleared her throat and searched her memories for where to begin, and opened her mouth when she decided. She was about to begin when Jack suddenly mumbled something.

"I'm sorry?"

"Huh? Oh...I just said that you are so beautiful. Sorry, I didn't mean it to say it out loud."

She flushed bright red and looked away, hoping he didn't notice. He did, and blushed shyly too. Both of them thought the same thing.

_Those butterflies again..._

"So," Jack spoke, trying to defuse the awkward silence, "how come you're way up here? You're a queen, shouldn't you be...you know...doing royal stuff?"

Elsa glanced at him, and he saw a little hurt in her eyes. She rubbed her arm as though it was cold.

"I'm here because I want to be. I wanted to be alone, I wanted a place where I didn't have to hide who I was anymore, where I could finally take all of the power I tried to conceal and let it go." she said, thoughtfully and a little solemnly.

Jack was confused. "Why did you have to conceal it?"

"Remember I said I was born with this power? When I was little, my sister Anna and I would play with my magic, make snowmen, ice rinks, the usual things you do in winter. One night, we were playing and I accidentally hit her in the head with my magic. She was unconscious, and she felt cold. Mama and Papa took us to a clan of trolls that live in the north-east, and their leader, Pabbie, said that if I hit her heart, it was bad...but because I hit her head, he replaced all her memories of us playing with the magic."

Jack sat up now, engrossed. Elsa looked down, and pain flashed on her face before she composed herself once more, bringing back the regal demeanour.

"He took me aside and said the same as you, that there is beauty in my magic, but he also said there is fear, and it will be my enemy. Not only that, he also said that as I grew older, my power would grow with it. So, my parents decided to hide me away, until I could control it."

Jack's face betrayed nothing, but inside he was covering his face with his palm. 

_You don't learn to control something by hiding it away._

"They halved the staff, closed the gates, and put me in a separate room to my sister. The part that hurts most," she stood, then walked thoughtfully to the balcony, "was that I couldn't even see her. I wanted to, especially when Mama and Papa died, but I was scared I would hurt her. So I did what they said, kept myself away and didn't leave the palace. I knew what I was doing was keeping Anna safe, but I felt so alone."

"I know how you feel." said Jack, nodding sagely. Her dress swirling, Elsa rounded on him, fixing him with how-could-you-understand eyes.

"How? How would you know?" she said angrily.

Jack's face darkened, and he stood.

"I know, because for three hundred years I was invisible to everyone. Literally. You still had people who would check on you, and parents that loved you. Me? My mom and sister couldn't even  _see_ me. Imagine how alone you would feel if for three hundred years, people walked right through you as if you weren't there, because no-one believed in you."

She was rendered speechless.

_Well done. First person who saw your powers and didn't call you a monster, and you just hurt him._

"I'm sorry...I'm not good with people." she said apologetically. Jack studied her for a moment, then the dark expression vanished, replaced with a knowing smile.

"Don't stress. My myth doesn't go beyond 'pain in the ass'." He had an idea, and put on his best silly voice.

"When three-hundred years old you become, pick up things along the way, you will!"

Elsa giggled, and it was music to Jack's ears. He walked up to her and took her hand, and looked into her eyes with an understanding expression.

"It must have been really hard for you, so I'm not judging. You did what I did, you kept your sister safe - but where I actually died, you had it worse. You died a little bit inside, each day. And with having to keep yourself away from her, deal with the fear of people finding out? I'm honestly amazed you're not a depressed, anxious wreck, but you're this beautiful, confident, classy young queen. I gotta say, I admire you."

She blushed a little.

_He understands._

There was that slightly awkward silence again, and this time the butterflies threatened to burst out. Reluctantly, Jack defused it once again.

"What happened in Arendelle?"

"I just came of age to rule, and yesterday was my coronation. It was going well, I managed to keep it hidden, but I got into an argument with my sister. She wanted to marry this man she had just met that day, and kept saying it was true love. I forbade the marriage, and we fought. And...I lashed out with my magic. Everyone was shocked, and one of the guests said I was a monster. My secret was out, and I was so scared, so I ran here."

She paused, and looked around in part sadness, part contentment.

"That's why. I want to be free, to be who I am, and not have to worry about hurting anyone."

Jack grinned.

"I like this you."

She blushed, and smiled at him. He nodded back to the room.

"Come on, let's see what you can do."


	8. The Past Catches Up

Despite the intent to exile herself from everyone, Elsa found the company of Jack Frost to be incredibly entertaining. He was a man whose personality was totally opposite to hers, where she was reserved and quiet; he could be loud and exuberant. Where she moved with purpose and direction, he just couldn’t keep still.

For the first time in a long, long time, she did something that seemed totally alien to her.

She laughed.

They had spent hours just talking. Jack would regale her with tales of his adventures as a winter spirit, and would have her giggling like a schoolgirl when he would re-enact certain memories, like the infamous Blizzard of ’68. The sight of him prancing about like an energetic pony was something she was definitely not used to, but it was welcome.

She was no longer the queen of Arendelle, she no longer had to hide behind a mask of grace and regality. She let the laughs come free and easy, and every laugh was fuel for Jack’s antics.

They had gone out onto the balcony to enjoy the sunlight while they talked, and Jack was busy making snowflakes dance between them, while Elsa would explode each one into a hundred smaller snowflakes.

_I wonder…_

Jack turned his back to her and bent his head down, pretending he was hiding something. Elsa raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

_What are you up to?_

“Hey Elsa….”

“What?”

“Think fast!” he laughed, and threw a snowball at her. As if in slow-motion, Elsa leant to the side and the ball sailed past, completely missing her.

_It's on, now._

Raising her eyebrows and smiling impishly, she fired a blast far above Jack’s head, who pointlessly ducked.

“Hah, missed!” he gloated. Elsa put her hands on her hips, and winked.

“Oh, did I?” she teased, and flicked her eyes up. Jack followed her glance, and puzzlement changed to horror.

“Oh, f-”

A giant snowball dropped down on his head with a powdery _thud_ , covering him from head to toe in twinkling snow. Elsa doubled over in laughter while Jack shook off the remnants of the snow-boulder, holding his hands up in defeat.

“Well, that felt familiar.” he said, sarcastically.

Elsa finally straightened up, wiping a tear from her eyes, still convulsing from the torrents of giggles. Jack felt himself grinning madly, and took a deep bow.

“Anything to entertain a beautiful lady, milady.” he said, humour in his voice, but also sincerity.

She blushed, still giggling and gestured for him to rise.

“I haven’t laughed like that in…I don’t remember. Thank you, Jack. I’ve really enjoyed your company.” Elsa declared with honesty, her giggle-creased eyes shining with relieved honesty.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself!” he replied, pretending to be casual, though on the inside the butterflies threatened to consume him alive and his nerves were buzzing.

_What are you doing to me?_

He decided to be direct, and when the dreaded awkward silence dropped as they looked at each other like two shy teenagers, he broke with the subtlety of a falling piano.

“Are you getting butterflies too?”

Elsa suddenly paused giggling, and her cheeks went red. She shyly looked down at the ground, and muttered a yes. Glancing up at him to check if he was still looking, she hurriedly made for the throne room, the awkwardness and butterflies becoming unbearable.

“Hey, wait up. What’s wrong?” came his voice from behind her. She stopped suddenly, then turned to look at him, taking a deep sigh.

“Jack, this is strange for me. I’ve been brought up to hide myself from people, to avoid getting close to someone, and avoid physical contact…but with you here, I’m not alone anymore, I don’t have to hide, and out there…I really wanted to…” she said, the nervousness and sincerity in her voice.

“Wanted to ‘what’?” he prompted.

She was about to answer when a knock came at the door. Jack glanced behind her, and they stood like that for a few seconds, neither able to speak. Both of them feeling their hearts beat like war drums.

“I should probably see who it is…” she said, awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure, sure. Want me to go away?” he replied, equally as awkward.

She studied him for a second, thinking it through.

“You can stay.” she finally announced. Jack felt himself smile deeply, and took a bow. He gestured that he would hide on the balcony. Elsa agreed, and with a swish of her sparkling dress she turned and left the throne room.

Jack paused for a few seconds, watching the door she went through.

_Get it together, Jack._

He turned as well, and mind firmly latched onto the conversation before the rude interruption, he took two leaps and flew out of the door, landing on the spire above the balcony.

-

He perched like a bird, staring off into the distance at the setting sun, lost in thought. He retraced his memories, his blackout all the way to the conversation he just had. 

_I'm way out of my league here, and what's weird is...I kinda like it. I kinda like_ her.

Suppressing the butterflies, he felt like there was something missing. As though something was about to happen, that would turn everything on its head.

A muffled roar in the distance appeared to illustrate that thought, and disturbed from his contemplative perch he looked down. Whatever was happening was obscured by the balcony itself, so he hopped off the spire and allowed the wind to gently lower him like a well-behaved parachute onto the balcony rail. He leant over, fixing his gaze on the scene. 

A giant snow-monster was forcibly evicting three people from the premises, ordering them to 'go away'. They had to duck as the giant threw what looked like a living snowman at them, and Jack remarked to himself that Elsa's power was a lot greater than he first thought. His amused expression turned to concern as one of the people, a woman in a purple cloak threw a snowball at the giant.

_No...you really don't want to do that..._

_You did it anyway. Bad move._

The giant let out a deafening roar and the people fled, chased by the now angry giant. Jack was secretly relieved, he knew something bad had happened and wanted to see if Elsa was alright, but would rather do it _without_ the giant evicting him, too.

He hopped from the rail and ran inside, toward the main foyer, praying that Elsa was okay.

 

 


	9. Unknown Territory

He burst through the door to the main palace, and darted his head in all directions, trying to catch a glimpse of where Elsa went. He felt his heart pumping in his ears and the anxiety build in his head.

_What happened to make Elsa create that monster?_

He listened tensely and the echo of steps reached his ears from two floors above. Looking up, he spotted the distorted form of Elsa behind a wall of ice, rapidly ascending the stairs, her translucent train following hurriedly behind her. He hopped onto the banister near him and jumped from pillar to wall, effortlessly closing the distance in no time. She was about to reach a door when his voice rang out behind her.

"Elsa! What happened? Are you alright?" he called.

She stopped. Turning slowly, she faced Jack, and he felt as though he wanted to rush forward and give her a comforting hug. Her face was contorted with panic and despair, she crossed her arms in front of her as though she was cold, and she hunched over slightly. 

"Jack, I..." she began, but trailed off, unable to speak.

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help?" he implored, taking a step forward. Elsa backed away sharply.

"No, Jack, don't come near me. Just leave me alone, I can't cope with this, I can't escape this..."

"Elsa, I-"

"Just leave me be!" she shouted, and ran into the room, slamming the door behind her. Jack stared after her incredulously. First she asked him to stay, now she wanted him to go?

_Grrr. Way to give me mixed messages._

He snapped "Fine!" and turned to descend the stairs, and found himself face to face with the snow-giant.

Neither made a move, as though it was a stand-off. The giant glared at him, its face contorted with rage, cold breath coming out in grunts. Jack prepared to spring away, if violence were to ensue.

"Uh...hey there..." he muttered.

Violence did ensue. The giant's left arm reached out with surprising speed to grab Jack, and he reflexively jumped backwards, simultaneously letting loose a frost blast at the giant's face. It let out a roar of pain, grasping at its eyes with one arm while flailing with the other, the movement causing it to topple backwards and tumble down the stairs onto the foyer floor. 

Sensing his advantage, Jack leapt from the stairs, bouncing once again from pillar to wall. He landed on the other end of the foyer, staff ready and legs tensed.

"I don't wanna fight you." he said. 

He might as well have said nothing, the giant grunted and charged him anyway. It swiped left, narrowly missing Jack who had leapt into the air, landing on its head. Firing blast after blast into the roaring monster's head, he struggled as the monster swayed to and fro, and lost his footing as it spun round trying to reach him.

That was all it needed. Jack felt a vice-like grip on his entire lower leg, and felt himself being yanked off the giant's back, and flung violently into the wall. He impacted with an echoing _slam_ , and slid limply to the floor. His vision blurry, he saw two of the giants stomping towards him.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" he slurred slightly. 

It growled, and Jack felt crushing pain as it bodily lifted him from the ground, and pinned him against the wall with a single hand. His head swam with the impact and the crushing pressure on his chest.

_He's gonna kill me._

Jack tried banging his fist down on its arm, having no effect. In fact, the pressure increased.

_Gotta do something._

He tried to aim his staff, but it was effortlessly wrenched from his limp grasp, clattering somewhere to his right. He didn't know, his vision was starting to fade to black.

_Elsa..._

He was vaguely aware of screams of " _STOP!"_ from somewhere to his left, and felt the pressure instantly release. His lungs instinctively took a deep breath, feeling his head swim even more, and the pain began to subside to a dull ache.

A blue shape hurried towards him, and it was all he could to to mumble "Nice bodyguard..." before slumping to the side, falling into darkness once more.

-

A muffled voice stirred Jack's ears, like listening to sounds underwater. His senses slowly coming back to him, and his head pounding, he fought to open his eyes. 

Elsa's face slowly swam into view, sharpening with each blink. Her expression was guilty, and her eyes looked at him with regret, her bottom eyelids welling up a little.

"Jack! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" she whispered worriedly.

Jack felt a cool material dabbing at his head, and feeling a little stronger, attempted to sit up. He found it easier this time; his head did not severely punish him unlike in North's workshop. Feeling her gaze upon him, he was surprised to note that he felt no anger or ill feeling towards her. In fact, quite the opposite. Despite the pain, he felt a surge of protectiveness. It must be bad if she needs a snow giant for protection.

She obviously thought he was angry with her, so he did what he does best.

Defuse a negative situation with humour.

"You know, you might have let me know if one of the trials to get a date with you involved fighting a big giant." he muttered with faux-sarcasm.

Elsa didn't know what to think. She expected an angry remark, or him to leave without saying a word, but certainly not something like that. Her cheeks went red hot and she snorted a giggle before she knew it. Glancing at him, she saw the humour in his eyes and the tongue sticking out of his mouth, and found her body automatically surging forward for a hug.

It took Jack by complete surprise, and he was unsure of how to respond for a few seconds. Remembering that the usual response is to return the hug, he lightly wrapped his arms around her. He felt her breathe a sigh of relief, and she pulled back, looking into his eyes with the returning expression of guilt.

"I'm sorry for how Marshmallow treated you..." she whispered. Jack snorted in incredulous giggles.

" _Marshmallow?!"_ _  
_

Elsa frowned, not understanding.

"Oh, I get it. You make a giant snow-creature, icicle spikes sticking out of his hands and shoulders, so he can scare off intruders, you'll want to call him  _Marshmallow."_

Elsa playfully slapped him on the arm, but Jack didn't let up.

"No, seriously, I like it. You know, I might make a snow-dragon, ride him around the world terrorising people. Maybe call him Fluffykins, or Fangless." he said, pretending to be thoughtful.

"That's not fair, Jack! I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" she whined, pouting a little. 

Jack burst into cackles, prompting her to roll her eyes and sigh. 

"Look, Elsa," he said in between sniggers, "whatever that lady said to you earlier freaked you out enough for you to create...sorry I can't say his name without laughing. It's not your fault, you're scared and stuff. I'm not angry with you. Don't stress, I'll be okay."

_How can I have butterflies when I'm trying to tell her not to be sorry?_

"But, I-"

_Screw it._

Letting the butterflies run rampant, Jack leaned forward and planted a kiss on Elsa's cheek. Startled, she jerked back, and raised a hand to where Jack kissed her, staring at him in surprise. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds longer, before they both leaned forward simultaneously, lips meeting for the first time.

_That was what I wanted to do earlier, Jack._

 

 

 


	10. Hour of the Wolf

Neither Jack nor Elsa quite understood what was happening.

One minute, he was relentlessly teasing her, the next minute their lips had met for the first time. 

They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, as if time itself had frozen, before Elsa came to her senses and suddenly pulled away.

"Well, that was-" she began

"Yeah, I know-" 

"I mean, we just-"

"We did just-"

"Anna could have been right after all..." she whispered with surprise.

"Wait, what?" Jack frowned in confusion.

"Nothing, never mind," she said hastily, trying to shoo away the thought, "I'm sorry, I mean we just met and we just kissed and that was my first time and-" 

Jack raised his hands to try and stop her rambling.

"Hey, don't worry, I get it."

They smiled awkwardly at each other.

"I've got a confession to make, though. That was my first kiss too."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"In three hundred years you never-"

"Yup."

"And that was your first-"

"Yup. Rub it in, why don't you." he joked.

Elsa's cheeks went pink. She stood quickly.

"I need to...I need to clear my head a second. Can I offer you a drink or something?" she said shyly.

"Yeah, no, that'd be cool. A drink would be good." replied Jack awkwardly.

She smiled and swiftly exited the room, her heels echoing with each step and her train swishing behind her. Jack watched her leave the room, feeling his heart flutter a little and the realisation of what just happened sank in.

_Holy crap. That happened._

He just kissed someone he only knew for a day, completely out of the blue, as though it was instinctual. And the thing that surprised him most was the fact that she kissed him back. He felt like he was in the clouds, yet a little awkward.

He swung his legs off the edge of what he found was a bed, and noted that he was back in the throne room. The balcony door was wide open and the moon shone through, bathing the room in white light. Chuckling to himself, he stood up and casually walked to the door, eyes fixed on the moon in the sky, so large that it dominated the view.

"I bet you knew something about this. I bet this is where you recognised that snowflake from. And I bet my immortality that this is where I was meant to go." he spoke to the sky.

The moon said nothing, as it always did. Jack smiled, Manny was nothing if not consistent.

"Well, for once, I gotta thank you. This place is amazing.  _She_ is amazing. What she did, who she is, she's just beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

A cough from behind him echoed through the room and he froze, feeling embarrassment heat his face. He awkwardly turned, and saw Elsa standing behind him holding two wine glasses made of ice. The red cheeks and the embarrassed expression was telling; she had heard every word.

"It's...erm...only water I'm afraid." she said, trying to resume her dignified voice.

"Sure, water's good." Jack muttered, quickly stepping over and awkwardly taking a glass.

Elsa was about to take a sip, when she decided instead to announce something.

"Jack, I heard every word, and I need you to understand something."

Jack stopped his first sip, and felt a drop of unease in his stomach.

_Uh oh._

"This is...alien to me. I came up here to be free, to not have to conceal my power or be scared of people finding out. Where I can be me. A place where I can be alone, and not have to keep away from someone's touch. And I just found out that when I ran, I accidentally froze Arendelle in an eternal winter. And now, you're here, and everything is so completely different it scares me. When we kissed, it was like I was fighting with myself. Half of me wanted to run and hide, the other half wanted more, like it felt right. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Jack's unease grew and was tinged with a little disappointment. Elsa picked up on it, and reached for his hand.

"You joked earlier about wanting to date me. I'm saying that I would like that very much, but I have so much to deal with. I am scared of my power, scared of myself. When I feel my power rise, it's like it wants to explode. It's all I can do to control it. I want you to know that I would like us to get to know each other more and spend time with each other, but we should take it slow, and I need to come to terms with the idea of actually liking someone. This is so new, so strong, that I need to take a step back rather than rush in."

"I understand. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I can understand. Don't worry, I'll be a gentleman. You have my word, milady." he said, punctuating it with a deep bow. 

"Thank you for understanding, Jack." she said with relief, and yet a little regret.

"Hey, no biggie. I got to kiss a beautiful woman today. If I ever die, I can die happy." He tried to appear nonchalant, but inside he was feeling a mixture of contentment, butterflies, disappointment and a sprinkling of regret. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her.

_Don't think like that. She said she wants to date, let her make her own path._

Jack glanced out of the balcony door when something darting across the moon caught his eye. 

_A bird?_

He let go of Elsa's hand and quickly walked to the rail, straining his eyes. His breath caught when he finally glimpsed the shape.

_Not you again._

It was a horse, but the horse was flying, and it was as dark as the centre of a black hole, as if all light died inside it. He felt his stomach drop and his blood begin to boil.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Elsa caught up with him, trying to see what had Jack's unwavering attention.

"Trouble." was his only response. Elsa's eyes flashed with worry. He heard her intake of breath and glanced at her, then took her hand to try and dissuade the feeling of fear building inside her.

"There are beings like me in the world, but there are also beings of darkness and evil. What I saw belongs to one of them. I need to go, to make sure I'm not seeing things."

He took a step on the balcony rail and felt Elsa's hand tighten. He looked down at her, and his feeling of unease vanished, replaced with a strong desire to reassure her.

"Don't go, Jack."

"I have to, but don't be afraid. You're strong, stronger than I ever will be. You'll find a way to make everything alright, I know it. I think I understand now, why I am here."

"Why is that?"

"To protect you...not that I think you need it."

He tensed, preparing to jump. Elsa whispered for him to wait, and he stepped down from the balcony.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him down for another kiss. Their lips connecting for a few brief seconds, she eventually released him, and humorously noted the surprised look on his face.

"Just because I want to take it slow doesn't mean I can't be spontaneous." she smirked.

Jack felt the unease move aside for a new feeling of warmth, and grinning madly he leapt off the balcony and flew off into the night. Elsa watched him disappear into the sky, seeing him fly for the first time.

_Come back safe._

An echoing roar jerked her out from her reverie, and her blood began to run cold.

 


	11. In the Kingdom of Fear

_Searching a dark night for a black horse. Couldn't make it easy for yourself, Jack? Noooo._

The irony was not lost on Jack, as he soared high above the countryside, eyes darting everywhere for the smallest hint of movement. He had chosen to hover a decent distance from the ground, so as not to alert his quarry, and to allow him the best field of view. He was thankful for Elsa's accidental winter, however, spotting the horse over snow would be vastly less difficult than the alternative.

He was in two minds as to what to do if he  _did_ spot his target. Would he stealthily follow it, to find out where it had come from? 

Or would he blast it out of the sky for daring to show its face? He had to admit, he was leaning toward the latter.

Either way, he would have to decide soon. His eyes caught the movement of a black shape across a snow-covered hill. It moved with haste, heading in a straight line with little deviation. Jack followed its direction to a cave, hidden by the side of the third largest mountain. Jack flew quietly down, above and behind it and followed as it made its way toward its destination, electing for the stealthy approach.

It wasn't stealthy enough. Jack had gotten too close despite being at least a mile higher, and the horse had stopped dead, with its head pointed directly at him. It let out an eerie whinny, and redoubled its efforts to reach the cave.

He couldn't let it warn its master.

Jack shifted his position in the air so he was straight as an arrow, and pointed himself directly at the horse. Like a bullet from a gun, he shot with blistering speed after his quarry, the resistance from the air threatening to wrench the hood right from his hoodie. He felt his body tingle as his blood fled to his feet, but he did not care. He had to take down that horse.

He was getting closer, enough to fire off a blast. He had to make the shot count. 

_Nearly there..._

_Stay on target..._

_Now!_

He swung his staff and a shot of pure blue frost magic leapt out of the tip, closing the distance effortlessly and splitting the shadow-horse in two. Almost instantly, he spread out his arms and legs and slowed his descent, feeling the wind blow up to cushion his landing onto the soft snow. He looked at the remains of the horse, whose shadowy form was fading into the white powder.   
  


Slowing his breathing and calming the adrenaline rushing through his body, he looked up toward the horse's destination. His mind clearing quickly, the reality of the situation began to set in.

He was about to enter the kingdom of Fear, lair of his mortal adversary Pitch Black. He would be alone. 

It didn't matter. He had to protect Elsa.

Steeling himself, he let the wind gracefully carry him toward the cave, and the all-encompassing darkness within.

-

He couldn't see an inch in front of his face, the dark was so thick. It permeated his senses, and penetrated his soul, sending chills down his spine. 

This was very different to the last time he was here. It felt so...evil.

_I need to shed some light on this._

Opening his hand, he formed several snowflakes which illuminated the cave with a dim glow, like a candle in a dark room. They would fly off and hover obediently behind him, one after the other, leaving a breadcrumb trail for him to follow, should he need to get out.  _If_ he could get out.

The  _plink_ of dripping water echoed through the tunnel, and Jack did not want to know what was so squishy under his feet. His neck began to tingle slightly, and it grew with each step. Jack tried to suppress the growing anxiety in his chest, the less fear he felt, the better.

The tingling grew to a full sensation of hairs standing up on end, and he felt a rush of emptiness wash over him as he inadvertently stepped through an invisible door.

He had stepped inside Pitch's lair.

The silence was deafening, and the emptiness drowning. The air reeked of sulfur and Jack found it difficult to breathe. He gripped his staff tightly in front of him, constantly turning and checking the shadows for movement. The bridge he walked on was narrow, and traversed a deep, dark abyss. A malevolent wind jostled several empty cages, shattering the silence and making Jack's heart beat so fast, he thought it would burst.

"Where are you, Pitch..." Jack muttered to himself. Laughter echoed throughout the lair, and the shadows seemed to move of their own accord, independent of the dim light leaking through the ceiling. His eyes darted from left to right, and when he saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness, he raised his staff defensively.

"I am everywhere..." came a whisper, that seemed to emanate from all around him.

"Why are you here? Why was one of your mares in Arendelle?" Jack snarled, hiding the anxiety from his voice with difficulty.

"Why am _I_ here? An intriguing question. How about - why are _YOU_ here?" came the reply. 

"I took a wrong turn." Jack tried to deflect the question. Pitch could not know about Elsa.

"Liar..." came a malicious burst of laughter, "I know you're not from here. I know you're supposed to be in Russia, bringing hope and joy and fun to small children." The words _hope_ , _joy_ and _fun_ dripped with sneering malice.

"The question we really should ask, Jack Frost..."

Jack felt the hairs stand up again, and he whirled around...and stepped back in shock.

Pitch stood behind him but he was different. The teeth in his malevolent grin were pointed and sharp, and his eyes glowed yellow. His hair was spikier, and his arms were not as human, but angular and his fingers were sharp. He seemed to take up Jack's entire vision, he was so tall.

This was a Pitch that was not weakened by centuries of dwindling fear, not as powerful as the Dark Ages, but still vastly superior to Jack. 

"...is what will we do with the boy that wandered into darkness?"

 

 


	12. You Can't Trap a Storm

As her mind began to re-engage, the smell of damp stone filled Elsa's nose, jump-starting the rest of her senses and accelerating her path to consciousness. Her eyelids shot open, her vision beginning to sharpen. An intake of breath when she recognised she was no longer in her palace.

Her mind automatically played the memories of the event that brought her here. Seconds after Jack Frost had left, she had seen Marshmallow valiantly attempt to protect his queen against a squad of soldiers, some from Arendelle's royal guard, two from Weselton, led by the man called Hans. The man that Anna wanted to marry.

She remembered being cornered by the two Weselton assassins who, with murderous intent, had attempted to end her life. She remembered her frost magic protecting her, and acutely remembered the feeling of fury and vengeance as she nearly killed them both.

_Jack, where were you?_

She remembered Hans saving her life, only for her to narrowly avoid being crushed by the ice chandelier. 

_They came for me, I needed you._

She became aware of the morning light streaming in through the window, and swiftly got up from the bed toward it, only to be immediately halted by something preventing her arms from moving. 

Heavy metal manacles wrapped tightly around her hands, and they were connected to the floor by a long, thick chain. She felt sick with fear as the realisation set in.

She had been imprisoned.

_Why? For Arendelle? I told Anna, I don't know how to end the winter!_

She sat numbly on the bed, her mind racing. 

-

Jack never really felt like either predator or prey before, but in this moment he felt like a terrified mouse that had wandered into the hunting ground of a particularly playful cat.

Staring up at the intimidating physique of Pitch, he no longer felt fearless and powerful like in his time, but trapped and alone. If he was not careful, he would die here.

"Oh, come now. Let's not start off fighting, shall we?" grinned Pitch. 

"Why are you here, Pitch?" Jack spat.

"Dear me, you're not terribly clever, are you? All that power, and not an ounce of common sense. Jack, this kingdom is filled with fear and doubt. Can't you feel it? The terror, why, it's delicious. And all because of one little girl, that is convinced she is a monster."

Jack tensed and his breath caught. Pitch raised his eyebrows.

_Crap. I just showed my hand._

Pitch stroked his jaw thoughtfully with one clawed finger, and leant forward as though talking to a child.

"Would you like to see her?"

It wasn't a question. Pitch darted his other hand forward and wrapped them around Jack's neck, lifting him bodily and effortlessly from the floor, so their eyes met. Jack's ice blue, brave eyes versus the bright yellow, cruel orbs of Pitch.

In that moment, Jack feared for his life. 

Pitch let loose a quiet chuckle, and Jack felt searing, white hot pain shoot through his eyes and into his mind. He hissed through gritted teeth, trying to cope with the lightning strike in his senses.

And then it dulled, and a vision swam into Jack's mind. It was of a man in winter survival clothing, riding on a reindeer as though hell itself was chasing him. And in his arms was a woman in a purple cloak, and a snowman holding on to him for grim death. Jack recognised them, as the people that Marshmallow unceremoniously threw out of Elsa's ice palace. The woman looked ill, her hair was turning as white as his own and the man's face was etched with determination and worry.

"She doesn't look well, does she? Never mind, I'm sure her...true love...will save her. But what about the pretty Snow Queen?"

The lightning pain came again, and Jack had to grit his teeth. He would not give Pitch the satisfaction of hearing his agony.

The dullness returned, and Jack was now treated to a vision of Elsa, but it was horrible. She was laid unconscious on a horse, whose owner was looking very pleased with himself. He was dressed in white military clothing, and he was flanked on either side by royal guardsmen and two men in red overcoats Jack did not recognise. 

"Elsa..." the whisper slipped out. Pitch chuckled, the ill intent ringing out.

"It doesn't look good for little Elsa, does it? Alone, at the mercy of people who think killing her will end the terrible winter. They're wrong, of course, but fear makes you do silly things."

Jack began to struggle, kicking his legs out and grasping at Pitch's arm, trying to dislodge the firm grip. 

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" hissed the master of fear, and tightened his grip. Jack felt the crushing pain overwhelm him.

He couldn't die here. He would not die here. Elsa needed him

He needed her.

_Last chance. Eat this, you arrogant jackass._

Jack charged up his staff, letting the energy flow quickly from his core into the crooked tip, and aimed it squarely at Pitch's eyes. A thick jet of frost magic shot out and hit Pitch with the force of a hammer. He howled, scratching at the twinkling snow that was biting his eyes and dropping the young spirit. Taking advantage of the distracted predator, Jack scrambled from the floor, and sprinted for what he thought was the doorway, the only shadow on the wall that wasn't moving. The familiar tingle rushed through him and he was in complete darkness once more, the only source of light being the dimly shining snowflakes. They weren't radiating light as brightly anymore, either they were running out of energy or the darkness was slowly consuming them.

Jack didn't care whichever it was, only cared that they stayed lit. He sprinted as fast as he could along the trail of lights, occasionally thudding into the tunnel walls when he rounded a corner too fast. His feet stung when he scraped jagged rocks, and his heart was filled with fear and panic.

Elsa was in danger, and he wasn't there to protect her. He'd just gone chasing after a lone shadow-horse, and nearly gotten himself killed.

_Some protector I am._

The air began to change, the damp stone spell was slowly replaced with sweet, light morning air. The darkness began to recede, and light slowly began to reach him. It couldn't come any sooner, the sensation on the back of Jack's neck told him Pitch was practically right on top of him.

He had to be near the mouth of the cave soon. 

Before he knew it, he had roughly rounded another corner and burst into the harsh, bright and beautiful morning light and the wind tore him from the ground so rapidly he nearly lost his staff. 

Pitch watched his prey disappear into the white sky, and smiled as he felt his personal horse Void nuzzle his hand.

"What do two people in love fear, Void? Losing each other. This is going to be fun, I've never killed an immortal before."

The horse snorted.

"No, I think we'll watch and see. Our time will come. She will be ours soon."

 


	13. Sacrifice

_I don't know how to fix this._

Elsa had told the same thing to Hans as she did to Anna, she had no idea how to end the eternal winter. 

She wished she could, the sight of Arendelle being slowly buried under snowfall racked her with guilt and fear. If she could not do it herself, what would they do?

The answer was clear, and it came in the form of the two Weselton thugs. They would kill her, not even knowing if that would bring the winter to an end. For all they knew, it could make it worse.

She wasn't about to stay and find out. In her fear, ice had spread over the walls, the door, and crept into the shackles that restrained her hands. Her heart beginning to beat faster at the sound of muffled voices, she tugged and tugged as hard as she could, and the shackles began to crack. The ice that covered the cell was thick and heavy, and a muffled voice resonated through the door.

_"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve."_

Time was running out. 

 _I will_ not  _die here like a trapped animal._

She gave one last, panicked pull. A loud  _crack_ signified the end of Elsa's restraints, and an almighty crunch as she went flying through the brittle cell wall, narrowly avoiding the falling ceiling. 

She was already running before she knew it, flecks of snow stinging her eyes and the cold wind snapping at her skin, and the anguished voices of the guards distorted by the descending blizzard.

_Jack, where are you? I need you._

The blizzard increased in ferocity and she could barely hear a sound above the howling, it was so loud. If it was truly a reflection of Elsa's emotional state, then she was terrified, angry, fearful and panicking all together as one.

_What have I done?_

-

The sudden wind change happened before Jack had even registered it, and like a leaf caught in a crosswind he was yanked sideways. Dazed, he regained enough of his senses to pull up at the last second before his face smashed into some ice, instead he slid across the thick sheet before scrambling to slow down. 

_Today's weather report: Snowy with a chance of I-can't-see-a-thing._

Eventually he came to a sudden, grunting halt after impacting the hull of one of the crippled boats, and placing a hand on it to help him get up, he weighed his options.

He could try to calm the blizzard down, but if it was Elsa's doing and not a natural phenomenon, he had no chance. She was out of his league in terms of power, he was a spirit that made snowballs and snowflakes. and she was someone who made an entire ice castle in fifteen minutes.

He couldn't fly, lest he be tossed around like a ragdoll by the anguished wind. 

That left the least desirable option: walk. 

_Pick a direction. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo._

He was about to set off north when a faint voice reached his ears, carried on the wind. 

_"Your sister is dead...because of you."_

Jack's heart dropped like a stone, and his blood froze. Something in his brain kick-started his legs, and he was sprinting as fast as he could in the direction of the voice, his mind not registering his sudden moveent. It was only thinking of one thing.

_Elsa can't be dead. She can't be._

He was still mindlessly running when the impossible happened - there was a muffled, quiet  _boom_ and Jack no longer felt the wind carve against his face. He stopped, stunned, as he tried to understand what lay before his eyes.

It was as though time had stopped, each snowflake had frozen in mid-air and it was totally silent, not even a breeze, As though someone had taken a snapshot of the world, and Jack was the only thing still moving in the photograph.

The sound of metal on metal reached his ears, and jerked out of his thoughtful daze, his eyes darted from left to right to find the source, and let out a roar of terror when he did.

The man in the white military coat was advancing on the sobbing, collapsed Elsa, sword drawn and a predatory expression on his face. Elsa wasn't even aware of his presence, she was too deep in sorrow.

"NO!" roared Jack, and he launched into a feral charge.

_I'll kill you if you touch her._

The man pulled his arm back, preparing an overhead swing.

_I swear, I'll kill you._

Jack's blood was boiling, his heart was beating like war drums and his teeth were gritted in rage. 

He wouldn't get there in time. Elsa would be executed right before his eyes, and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He wasn't even thinking straight, he just kept running. 

He was so focused on the man that he hadn't noticed a purple shape step between him and Elsa, and was flung backwards by an invisible shock-wave.

Except, the shape was no longer purple, but clear blue ice, a statue of a woman protectively standing over Elsa. 

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, stroking the statue's face with despair and panic, her eyes welling up with tears.

Jack's breath caught, and he raised a hand to his mouth. This was the sister Anna, that Elsa had tried to protect by keeping her away. The same Anna that had sacrificed her life for Elsa.

He couldn't watch this, it was like a knife piercing his chest. He leapt up onto the deck of a nearby ship, and up onto the mast, well away from everyone. He slumped down against the mast itself, sitting on the royal yard, staring at nothing in particular, just letting the weight of the situation fall.

Anna was dead, Elsa was heartbroken, and there looked to be no end to the winter.

_I'm so sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry I wasn't here to...wait, why is someone laughing?_


	14. Thaw

The sudden change in emotion took Jack completely by surprise. One minute, he was slumped against the mast of one of the frozen ships, unable to witness the pain and heartache of Anna's sacrifice and frozen form. The next, she was no longer frozen and embracing Elsa in a tight, loving hug, the two sisters reuniting at last.

They spoke softly to each other, something that Jack could not catch, and Elsa's expression changed to something new; one of epiphany. Confidence brimmed from her delicate, porcelain features and she raised both of her hands slowly.

Stunned and open-mouthed, Jack could only watch as the snow and ice seemed to dissipate into a fine sparkling powder, coalescing into tendrils which snaked up towards the sky with a purposeful power. Another tendril appeared. Then another. The entire town seemed to reappear from under the thick, heavy snow as it left the surfaces it settled on, joining the magic in the sky. One by one, the ships reasserted their buoyancy in the water as the ice disappeared, and colour began to return to Arendelle. Jack's eyes followed the pillars of snow as they froze together into one massive snowflake in the sky, the same snowflake that was everywhere in Elsa's ice palace, and with a wave of her hands the snowflake vanished into glittering dust.

_Holy crap._

Admiration filled his heart as he committed the scene to memory, and he couldn't help but smile at the change in Elsa's demeanour, how in such a short time she brought and end to the winter and filled the land with sunshine. 

It wasn't only admiration that he felt though. The butterflies that always raged in his stomach and skin were joined by an ache, a want. An ache that intensified whenever he gazed upon that platinum blonde woman, the one he travelled back in time for, and the one  he felt he had to protect.

"Hey! Who's the guy with the stick?" came a bouncy, genial voice. Startled, Jack's head whirled around for the source, and a momentary rush of panic and embarrassment washed over him like a tidal wave.

Everyone on the deck was staring at him.

"Jack!" came Elsa's sweet, smooth voice. His heart skipped a beat, and the butterflies intensified.

He gave a sheepish grin and wave, and stepped off the yard, hopping from mast to topsail yard, then landing deftly on the deck. His cheeks burned a little as he felt all eyes upon him.

_How can they see me?_

The wind was knocked out of his chest as someone practically tackled him, wrapping him in a tight, warm embrace. The smell of her hair, the feel of her skin against his cheek and the icy touch all sent tingles through his senses. He returned Elsa's embrace, basking in the warm glow in his chest.

"I missed you." she whispered, grasping his hoody. He couldn't help but feel a little confused at the sudden change in her demeanour towards him, last night she wanted to take it slowly, which Jack fully understood, and now she held him in a hug that he wished would never end. 

_It doesn't matter. She's here now, holding me. Nothing else matters._

"I'm sorry." he whispered back.

He felt her grip tighten, before a cough rang out, making them both tense. Neither of them had noticed the others in their embrace. Elsa pulled away from him sharply, a tinge of pink in her cheeks. 

"So, Elsa? Who is your cute friend?" said Anna, with a smile and a raised eyebrow. 

-

An impromptu party had been held at the palace's main hall in celebration of the queen's return, once the dignitaries from the other countries had left. Fresh from a session of ice skating, courtesy of the newly empowered Elsa, the townspeople and members of the royal staff mingled in the happy occasion, with Elsa and Anna at the head of the room. Neither of them really paid attention to the party, except for the occasional well-wisher and admiring child that spoke to them. They were too busy discussing things in hushed tones, and despite the overwhelming curiosity Jack chose not to eavesdrop. 

He leant against a wall near the corner, watching the happy guests talk and laugh, some danced even when there was no music. The mood was completely opposite to his first time in Arendelle, and much closer to his centre. As the Guardian of Fun, he should have been in his element.

And yet, something weighed heavily on his shoulders and his mind, and he found it difficult to be caught up in the entertainment. Tiring of the festivities, he silently made his way out of a side door and into the cool night air.

The moon shone proudly over the town, illuminating the roofs and towers. Jack hopped up onto the roof directly above him, sliding down so his legs dangled off the edge, and gazed at the moon for a brief moment.

"Tired of the party too?" came a deep, rumble below him. Jack poked his head past the edge, and saw Kristoff's tired face looking up. He looked strange in formal clothes, and the blonde's posture suggested he did too. 

"Just a little." was Jack's response. 

"Come on down, I've got a beer for you." he invited. Jack pondered refusing, but acquiesced, sliding off the roof and landing nimbly directly below. Kristoff passed him a wooden tankard, and clacked them together.

"Cheers." he said, taking a deep swig. Jack pretended to sip, and placed the tankard on the wall. 

"So, you're the infamous Jack Frost, bringer of winter and nipper of noses?" It was more of a statement than a question. Jack nodded regardless.

"Don't forget toes." he grinned, then frowning, questioned, "How can you see me by the way?"

Kristoff shrugged as if it was nothing special. 

"When you're raised by trolls, you tend to have an open mind. Speaking of mind, what's on yours?"

Momentarily taken off guard by the forthrightness of Kristoff's question, Jack wondered how to reply. His attraction to Elsa, the sudden change in her demeanour...

The threat of Pitch Black.

His brush with death.

"Nothing. It's been a long day." he lied.

Kristoff studied him a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly, considering pushing the subject. 

"I've seen how she looks at you, you know."

"Who?" Jack tried to appear casual, failing miserably.

"Queen Elsa. She has a different look for everyone, but she has a special look reserved just for you."

"Pfft. What makes you think that?"

"Like I said, raised by trolls, who're also experts on love."

The word made Jack's throat catch and the uneasiness in his chest whirl. It wasn't helped by the appearance of a second voice, one that always elicited a reaction from his body.

"Are you alright, Jack?" came Elsa's soft tones. Kristoff glanced at her, announced he was taking his leave and returned to the party. Part of Jack didn't want him to go.

Once again, he searched for an acceptable reply.

"Not really. Not by a long shot." he said, his heart superseding his mind.

 

 

 

 


	15. Belonging

Jack waited patiently in the palace courtyard, sat cross-legged on one of the fountains one hand supporting his head, while the other traced frost-patterns on the stone floor with his finger. He didn't know precisely what he was drawing, just letting his heart do the work. Frost-silhouettes of Pitch and Elsa adorned the cobbled stones. 

Elsa had asked him to meet her in the courtyard, she was going to make her excuses and leave the party early. Apparently she had a lot of excuses to make.

Restlessness pervaded his legs like an itch and he sharply got to his feet, absent-mindedly twirling the staff as he paced up and down between the fountains, while thoughts raced through his mind like wild horses.

His near-death at the hands of Pitch. Anna's sacrifice and resurrection. His time-travel.

Slowly falling for the Snow Queen.

Never before had he felt so much weight on his mind.

He was about to entertain the idea of flying off when Elsa's sweet voice from behind grounded his feet like cement.

"Sorry about that. Anna wouldn't let me leave until I answered a few questions to her satisfaction. I had forgotten that she was so hard to please."

Jack managed a weak affirmative smile.

"It's nice to see you like this, Elsa. You're so vibrant, full of life and confident, not scared and hurting like when we met."

_When I started falling for you._

Elsa smiled warmly and appreciatively. 

"It's amazing what accepting oneself can do. I finally understood what Pabbie meant. Fear would be my enemy, but not people's fear of me. It was my own fear. When Olaf said that 'an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart' I realised what I had been missing. Love will thaw."

She held out an open hand, and with a smile, a heart-shaped snowflake danced happily across her palm.

"It's beautiful." Jack whispered. Elsa smiled in thanks, and closed her hand. The snowflake dissipated into her fingers, and her expression changed to a concerned frown, her eyes slightly pained.

"Jack, where were you?"

The question took him by surprise, and his chest tightened a little as the memory surfaced in his head. One that he would rather forget. He opened his mouth, unsure of how to get the words out. Elsa gazed at him, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Fighting fear." he said, more cryptically than he would have liked. Elsa frowned a little more, not quite comprehending. He would have to be a little more open than that.

"In my time, we fought a spirit called Pitch Black. We call him the Nightmare King, because he is basically everything we are not. He is the spirit of fear, the monster that hides under your bed, in your wardrobe, the thing that makes you double-check the shadows when you walk by. When I saw that horse, I recognised it as one of his, so I chased it."

He twirled his staff in agitation once more, working out how to get the next words out.

"I followed it into a cave that leads to his lair, and when I found him, I was honestly more scared than I have ever been. He's different than in my time. He was bigger, stronger. He nearly killed me."

Elsa flinched. Could that be who the laughter belonged to, whenever her fear nearly got the better of her as a child?

"I barely got out alive, and as soon as I did I came straight for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm just glad Anna was, otherwise..." he trailed off. He looked down, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders yet a despairing ache in his chest.

Elsa understood what he was unable to say, and she took his hand in hers, and planted a gentle kiss on his middle knuckle. Jack felt his breath catch at the feeling of her soft, cold lips on his skin.

"You're still alive, and here with me. That's all that matters."

Warmth and a sense of belonging settled in Jack's mind, and he grinned warmly. Gazing at those ice-blue eyes, he was lost at sea.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." he said decisively, with twinkling eyes.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, and she moved forward to wrap her arms around him. He responded by placing an arm around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head, a smell of fresh snow greeting his nose. She grasped his hoody in clenched fists, hearing his heart beat in her ears and feeling her own beat quicken. In that moment, everything felt right.

"I'm here for you." Sincerity exuded from his voice. The embrace around his chest tightened. 

"Thank you." was the whispered response. Jack kissed the top of her head, stroking her temple. A contented sigh escaped her soft lips. She finally released him, and looked up at his eyes, those eyes that trapped her whenever she was caught by their gaze. He leaned downwards and their lips met in an electrifying cascade, tingles shooting from the contact straight to their quickening hearts. It was a soft, gentle, light kiss, different to the one they shared in the ice palace that was born of spontaneous passion, one that scared her.

She wasn't scared any more.

Jack pulled back a little, and in a breathless whisper asked "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, a walk. Would be good. Definitely." she whispered back, a little flustered. 

"Hold on tight, then." he said, full of impish promise. Elsa frowned a little, then shock overcame her face with a gasp as Jack firmly held her waist, and they suddenly lifted from the ground. Hard stone became air under Elsa's feet and she wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's chest, afraid to fall. Jack squeezed her body, and whispered in her ear as they gently floated over the fjord. Her heart beat so hard and fast with the rush of adrenaline, she thought it would burst.

"It's okay. I won't let you fall."

He felt her grip relax, but still guessed her eyes were firmly shut. 

"Elsa, it's okay. Look at me."

Her head lifted a few inches, eyes still firmly shut. He stroked the side of her face with a finger, and the tingling of his touch encouraged her eyelids to open slowly. They connected for all eternity into a gaze, and Elsa felt the fear fade away, replaced by certainty.

He wouldn't let her fall. He wouldn't let her go.

_Maybe I can fall for someone I just met._

 

 

 


	16. New Beginnings

Maybe it was fleeting, or maybe it was here to stay, but Elsa basked in the positive feelings that came with being in the company of Jack Frost. 

The cerulean eyes that froze time, the strong arms, the snowflakes he would create off-hand. His acceptance in the first hour of  who she was, what she was capable of, and his total fearlessness. 

The cold fingers entwined with hers that exuded a kind of warmth not associated with temperature.

Right now, she was in a state that until recently, was totally alien to her. She was happy.

Arendelle had found summer again. Anna had found true love in Kristoff, the man that went through hell and back to ensure her safety. Her powers were no longer uncontrollable, but flowing contentedly in her veins. 

And she had found someone that accepted her, that didn't treat her gift as a novelty, rather a thing of beauty. Someone who wouldn't run in fear if she had a bad dream, and accidentally covered the room in a film of frost.

His deep voice, like a rumble of rocks, rang out in the still night air.

"So, what happens now?" Interested. Elsa shrugged a little.

"Tomorrow, I have to organise the restoration of the palace and the cells. Then, I must send out letters to the dignitaries that were trapped here when I froze Arendelle, I feel I need to allay any fears they may have regarding me and my...abilities."

"Why would they be scared?" Jack scoffed. 

"They're human, Jack. Just like me. The dignitaries may have accepted my rule and my powers, but those they represent may still have reservations. In the interest of co-operation, I feel I need to reach out to them."

"And the repairs?" Guilt flashed in her eyes.

"They may take a few weeks. Unfortunately the damage was quite...extensive." She looked down.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Jack stated, puffing out his chest and holding his nose up in the air with an air of mock pomp, "you can consider me a representative of the Guardians, and know that we...I...have no fears about you."

Elsa giggled and slapped his arm, then composed herself and curtsied, suppressing a smile of mirth.

"Arendelle thanks you, Lord Frost."

" _Lord_ Frost? I like the sound of that." he chuckled, eyes twinkling.

Elsa brought up his hand and took it in both of hers, grasping firmly.

"I thank you, Jack." she spoke with sincerity, gazing into his eyes.

The eyes that held the experience of five lifetimes, along with the loss and pain that came with them. The wisdom of an immortal.

"What time is it, Jack?" she asked, starting to feel the heaviness in her eyes.

Jack half-smiled, and the twinkle in his eyes shone.

"Time we got you back home, your majesty. I never keep a lady out past her bedtime."

"Bed...that sounds good." she yawned. Jack stood close to her, placed his hand around her waist and summoned the wind to gently carry them back to the castle.

This time it was different. Elsa held him in an embrace, but it was not born of panic, but of comfort. Her eyes looked in all directions, taking in the sight of Arendelle from above.

"It's...beautiful." she gasped.

Jack looked at her and winked.

"Debatable."

Elsa's cheeks went pink and she squeezed him appreciatively, resting her head on his right shoulder, his head then resting on hers. 

Landfall came too quickly for her taste, she wanted to enjoy the sensation of flight, of feeling the firm embrace of the snow-haired spirit as he guided her to safety.

Of feeling the butterflies tingle in her skin, the warmth in his heart and the electric touch of his lips.

He stepped back and bowed deeply - and slightly mockingly. 

"Would milady require an escort to her room?"

Elsa was about to say "Yes", but movement caught her eye. Anna was hurrying over to her, a smile lighting up her bright face and the expectation of gossip in her eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Frost, but that will be all," she announced, before moving forward for a close hug and whispering in his ear, "though if you would care to wait outside my window?" and pressing her lips against his cheek. Heat seared through his face. He was momentarily speechless.

Anna arrived and grasped her elder sisters arm, winking at Jack as she led the young queen away. Jack was still vacantly stood there, before he suddenly remembered where he had to be. 

-

Elsa had only been in her room for five minutes. Anna had unleashed a withering salvo of questions, intent on finding out every single piece of information. Elsa tried her best to keep coy, though occasionally letting something slip. Anna had practically bounced and squealed her way back. 

_Oh, Anna. Never change._

She had closed the door behind her and swiftly locked it, letting a tired breath of relief escape her lips. 

Peace and quiet. 

A rapping at the window startled her a little, and smiling brightly, she went over to unlock the window, to allow Jack inside.

 


	17. Someone to Watch Over Me

Elsa slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

The night was peaceful and uneventful. Jack, ever the gentleman, went into the adjacent bathroom while Elsa changed into her bedclothes, and returned when she was safely under the covers. They had talked a little more, and Jack had surprised her with his singing voice when he sang her to sleep. 

_We will run and scream_   
_You will dance with me_   
_We'll fulfil our dreams and we'll be free_

Her dreams were pleasant yet tinged with unease, leading to a feeling of uncertainty when she awoke. Jack was still sat in the same seat by the side of the bed like he had been when she dozed off, greeting her with a warm smile and a "Good morning."

Waking up to see his youthful, pale face and his eyes, so full of warmth and love, chasing the uncertainty away. She could get used to this.

"Have you been sat there all night?" she asked, slowly adjusting to the waking world.

"Yup. Well, except for picking up a book to read." he shrugged, like it was nothing.

A pulse of warmth spread from her heart to the rest of her body, setting off the butterflies again as she understood the meaning. He had stayed up all night beside her, like a watchful sentinel. Protecting her.

Once, she relied on herself, now she had someone to watch over her. Even her independent side was satisfied, she knew right then that he would watch her back while she took care of herself.

They gazed at each other in silence, both smiling, when a thought struck Jack and he clapped his hands together.

"Better get dressed, snowflake. I'm going to go and see if breakfast is ready." he announced, rising to his feet and picking up his staff from the floor.

"Will you be eating with me?" she asked, with an undertone of "Please". Jack nodded.

"I don't really need to, but for you, I'll be there for every meal." he said softly.

"Then I'll see you at breakfast." she said, with a deep smile and a longing look.

-

Jack sauntered through the halls toward the dining hall, buoyant with the feelings of happiness and warmth, the memory of her face when she found out he had been awake all night to keep watch was fresh in his mind. 

Never before had he felt so joyous, so bouncy and free. He was even skipping the occasional step.

The oak door to the dining room was already wide open, and curiously he poked his head around the door. Anna spotted him, and with a mouth full of food she made a sound of  "mmmmmmm!" when she waved over to him, gesturing for him to sit. Kristoff followed her eyes, and gave him a gentlemanly nod. Jack did a tentative wave, and briskly walked over to the indicated seat. He still wasn't used to adults seeing him.

"So...how did last night go?" she asked, prying. She wasn't subtle, especially with the accompanying eyebrow wiggle. Jack raised his own.

"She slept well, if that's what you don't mean." he replied with a knowing smirk. Anna winked, and Jack could have sworn she said "shucks".

"Smooth, Anna." came Kristoff's sarcastic voice.

"What? I can't help being a total romantic. The snow queen and the winter spirit? It's a match made in heaven!" she said in mock indignation, raising her hands.

"Heh. I don't sleep, so I just spent the night keeping an eye out, you know, making sure she slept well."

Jack and Kristoff nearly dove under the table after that, as Anna looked like she was going to explode with squeals.

-

Elsa twisted the last of the three strands of hair into her signature braid, and let it fall loosely on her shoulder. Checking the last of her make-up in the mirror, she stood to answer a knock on the door, and was greeted with two of the palace maids.

"Would you like assistance with getting dressed, your majesty?" said the taller of the two, with a thick common accent.

Elsa smiled and replied that it would not be necessary, that they could have the morning off. The maids bowed and muttered thank you, and bustled off to somewhere Elsa didn't care.

She had decided to wear her precious ice dress today for a few reasons, one was because she was hungry and wanted to get dressed quickly, and the other was because it was what she wore when she met the man that changed her life. She stepped out of her nightgown and stood against the mirror, totally naked, and couldn't help but wonder what would happen should Jack burst in.

He would most likely yelp and avert his eyes, and she would gasp and cover her modesty, but part of her liked the idea of him swooping in and taking her in his strong arms, his velvety voice whispering coy things to her, feeling helpless against his icy gaze, the feel of his skin against hers...what he would look like without his 'hoodie'...

_That's enough of that, young lady._

Etiquette and decorum demanded ladylike and queen-like behaviour, not fantasies and what-ifs.

_Dignity be damned. He makes my skin tingle when he's gazing into my eyes._

She shook the thoughts out of her head and made a hand movement at her feet, and ice slowly began to materialise up her body, slowly covering her modesty and replacing it with the sparkling, shimmering aquamarine dress, stopping the transformation before the train started to appear, choosing to avoid the risk of people stepping on it and accidentally yanking her off her feet.

She studied herself one last time in front of the mirror, and smiling to herself, made her way to the dining hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Avoiding

Breakfast around a dining table was a novel experience for both Jack and Elsa. 

The nuances of his immortality meant that Jack neither needed nor gained sustenance from food, and not feeling the need to eat meant that he had no curiosity as to what would happen if he did.

"C'mon, Jack. Try the cheese." Anna was like a tenacious bulldog, with 'cheese' substituted for any other type of food on the table.

For Elsa, it was the fact that she only ever ate when no-one but her parents were around to see her, and sometimes she ate alone. Rather than meals being an enriching family experience, it was a case of 'going-through-the-motions' for the young queen.

Now, the table was filled with laughter and chatter, and the occasional stolen glance between them. Anna and Elsa found it hilarious that Jack hadn't a clue how to correctly use the cutlery within the rules of etiquette, and eventually he gave up the impossible task and used his hands to fill his plate.

Kristoff's deep, rumbling voice cut like an axe through the chatter, with a question aimed at the frost spirit.

"So, how old exactly are you?"

"Huh? Oh, three hundred and eighteen, give or take five years." said Jack, not even looking up from the selection of foods. He couldn't decide between the bread and jam or the scones and cream. It was only when he noticed the silence last a little longer than the point of awkward, when he looked up to see Anna and Kristoff's dropped jaws.

"So you're...you know...immortal?" came Anna's incredulous whisper.

"I don't age, if that's what you mean." said Jack, a little more tersely than he anticipated. Jack's immortality was an elephant in the room, a topic that he tried to keep under wraps. Elsa was fully aware of his agelessness, but in all the excitement and action over the past few days it had been compartmentalised by both of them, leaving them to enjoy each other's company without the knowledge of his immortality in the back of their minds. Now, Kristoff's prying question and his matter-of-fact answer had brought the weighty topic thudding onto the table like a sack of potatoes. 

"That means, you'll be..."

"Anna." came Elsa's voice, no longer sweet and silky but sharp and final.

-

The rest of breakfast went by with relative silence, with Anna desperately trying to break the tension. Elsa and Jack rarely glanced at each other, but when they did it wasn't with smiles but with expressions of uncertainty.

Jack rose from the table, announcing that he had something planned for the children of Arendelle and bade good morning to the rest of the group, and a hopeful "see you later" to Elsa, who responded with an even "Indeed". Jack paused for a moment, not expecting the emotionless reply.

Not long after, Elsa announced that she had to begin co-ordination of the repairs, and left the table too, leaving an embarrassed Kristoff and Anna to finish their food.

-

Elsa was returning from the meeting room, lost in pensive thought when a hurried voice from behind stopped her in her tracks. 

"Is everything okay, Elsa?" said Anna, with a concerned tone. 

Elsa glanced at her sister's eyes, and pulled up the dignified façade she had come to rely on in the years before her coronation.

"Yes, Anna, I'm fine." she said flatly, trying to dissuade her sister from the inevitable line of questioning. It didn't work, Anna was sharper than people, her sister included, gave her credit for.

"This is about Jack's age, isn't it? You know, there's nothing wrong with having a relationship with an older man-"

"No, but there is something wrong when that man happens to be nearly three hundred years your senior, and will never die of old age." Elsa cut in, bluntly.

Anna was momentarily caught off guard by the straightforwardness of Elsa's interruption, but quickly reasserted herself.

"So?"

"Anna, I am mortal. I  _will_ die of old age, if not before then. I can't have Jack go through the heartbreak of watching me age and pass." Elsa's voice was starting to crack and her chest was becoming heavy; the weight of the conversation pulling down on her heart. She glanced at Anna, half-expecting an expression of sympathy. 

"Like I said, so? I'm pretty sure Jack's old and wise enough to already know, and have made the decision for himself, don'tchathink?" Anna's tone was reproachful and slightly irritable, her expression unimpressed.

Elsa remained silent, gazing out of the window, witness to the melee of emotions inside her. Belonging against guilt, happiness against fear.

"Anna, I had a dream last night, and I had no idea what it meant until breakfast." Elsa's voice was hushed, and anxious. Anna placed a hand on her arm and led them closer to the window, out of earshot of passers-by, then regarded her with an expectant face.

"I was walking through the palace gardens, and I was filled with such love and elation. The flowers were in spring bloom, and they were extraordinarily vivid, their smells so...sweet. Then I saw something that I'd never seen before, it was a statue of a young man, with a shepherd's crook, surrounded by bluebells and blue pansies."

Elsa paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, gazing at a specific point on the windowsill. She eventually continued, the anxiety in her voice having grown a small margin.

"It was beautiful, the white statue and the bluebells complimented each other so well, but then it was as if time went faster, and I watched the bluebells all wither and die, while the statue remained the same. I waited to see if the flowers would grow again, but they didn't. An empty patch of earth, guarded by a solitary statue."

Anna's face was pensive, but determined. She wasn't going to let it drop.

"Elsa, it was just a dream. Look, I understand what you mean, and what the dream means, but I need you to think about this. Just, ask yourself one question." she pleaded.

Elsa's gaze shifted from the windowsill to her sister's imploring eyes.

"Don't you think Jack has already thought about all this?"

-

"So, kids, what do you want to do next?" spoke Jack, loudly addressing the gaggle of children sat surrounding him. Their ages ranged from eight to thirteen, and they were all rapt with attention, staring expectantly at the frost spirit in the middle, oblivious to the goings-on in the town square.

It had been an hour, and Jack's limitless energy served him well. They had played hopscotch, tag, catch-the-snowflake, and various other games. A mere mortal would have been exhausted by the second game, but he kept going and going and going. 

"Tell us a story!" piped up one of the children at the back. Jack turned toward the familiar voice, and saw Idun sat cross-legged, anticipation exuding from her young features.

"Yeah, a story!" joined another child.

"A good one!" And another.

Jack raised his hand with a grin.

"Alright! A story it is." He took a deep breath, and began to act.

"Once upon a time, there was a big town. It was beautiful, the sun was always shining, the flowers were blooming, and the townspeople were happy. One day, a giant monster came to the village, and he was going to break the houses and gobble the people up! Especially," he let the word hang, then leaned in to the closest child, "young children for dessert!"

They gasped. Jack grinned wickedly; he had them in the palm of his hand.

"So, the townspeople fought back. Every month, the monster would come, and the townspeople would drive him away. But they were scared, they knew that the monster would not stop coming, and he might bring his friends. And then what would they do? They didn't want to be dinner for the monster."

Every time Jack mentioned the word 'monster' he adopted the pose of a terrifying beast, stomping and roaring, eliciting giggles and gasps from the rapt audience.

"So, they decided. To fight the monster, they would build their own. And, they did. One month later, they finished their monster, a three-hundred-foot tall warrior they called Titan. The monster came, and when he saw his new adversary, he screamed and ran away."

Jack imitated a squeal and ran around like a headless chicken, raucous laughter permeating the square. Even the passing adults couldn't help but cheer.

"For months, the monster never returned. The townspeople were happy, they were at peace once again...until one day, the monster did return - and he brought friends."

A collective gasp rang out, several of the girls even covered their mouths.

"The townspeople sent their Titan to fight the bad ones, and he pushed them back and back and back to where they came from; a magical portal to their world. They knew, though, that the monster would keep coming back, and bring more friends. So, they went to an ice witch, who gave them a gem that would freeze the portal shut, forever. Except, it had to be on the other side, in the monster's world."

A little boy whispered "noooooo" somewhere at the back.  _  
_

"Titan smiled at the townspeople, told them to be safe, and taking the magical gem, he ran bravely into the portal, towards the hundreds of monsters waiting on the other side. The townspeople were scared. What if he failed? What if the gem didn't work? When suddenly, the portal started to freeze," he tapped the ground, snaking frost everywhere, "and the portal disappeared, forever. The townspeople cheered and rejoiced, they were safe again, because of the bravery of the monster called Titan. And every year, they would celebrate the day that he sacrificed himself, to keep them safe."

Young cheers erupted from around him, choruses of "Yay, Titan!", some of the children had even stood up to jump up and down. 

Jack was basking in the sounds of glee, when he noticed the sky begin to turn pink. The sun was on its way to the horizon.

"Right, kids. Time to go have your dinner." he announced, loudly.

"Awwww!" "One more story?" "Pleaaaasssseee?"

"Nope. Away with you, your parents will be wondering where you are!" he echoed, making shooing motions with his hands. The children eventually stood, some sulking, and shuffled off to their respective homes, whispering excitedly about "Titan the monster!" while they ran.

_Still got it._

"Guardian of Fun is a title well deserved, Jack." came a soft, feminine voice. Jack turned to see its source, and his heart quickened a little, to find Elsa stood there with her hands together, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Oh, hey," he said, trying to appear even and nonchalant, "yeah, stories are my speciality. Including ones with monsters."

Elsa half-smiled, but didn't miss the slight hurt in Jack's eyes.

"I came to ask you if you would like to have dinner?" she asked, a hint of apology in her voice.

Jack studied her a moment, then replied, "Sure, will Kristoff and Anna be there?" He was keen to avoid another situation like at breakfast.

Elsa understood completely, and reassured him.

"No, just you and me." she clarified, her warm smile resonating in Jack's chest. He felt the tingles once again, and wondered if it was possible to get an electric shock from just gazing at someone. He felt completely at sea, staring into her cerulean eyes, which gazed at him with an undertone of wishing.

"I'd love to." he grinned.

 


	19. Dress The Part

"So, dinner, huh?"

Half an hour had passed since Elsa had invited Jack for the evening meal, for just the two of them. Anna had intercepted him upon entering the palace, firmly informing Elsa that she was appropriating Jack for the purposes of "dressing correctly for having a meal with the queen". Jack was too buoyant and upbeat to resist, so he was willingly dragged to Anna and Kristoff's bedroom. It was there that he discovered Anna's involvement in the arranged invitation, to his immense gratitude.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous. I can't wait." he said, his voice shaking with anticipation.

"It's only dinner..." muttered Kristoff behind him, trying not to look bored. Anna turned from the wardrobe and fixed him with a glare.

"You have a lot to learn about ladies, Kris. This is huge for Elsa, and I'm pretty sure it's huge for Jack too. I can see it in his eyes, he's-"

"Don't say it." said Kristoff.

"-in love." she continued, ignoring his protests.

Kristoff waved his hands dismissively and muttered something about true love with someone you just met, but Jack didn't argue. He had a suspicion that Anna was right on the money.

The butterflies, the skip of a heartbeat, the feeling of floating when he looked at those ice-blue eyes, the electrifying sensation when she touched him and his power over winter resonating with her own. It all pointed to one thing.

_I've fallen in love with Elsa._

"Ah, this is the one." said Anna with a victorious clap. She pushed aside two random tunics and delicately retrieved a smart dress suit. Tailored in a military style, the colour was identical to Jack's hoodie and featured epaulettes lined with silver thread, along with the two outer breast pockets and along the outer seam of the jacket itself, with the buttons also a bright, shining silver.

Jack stared speechlessly at the garment. He had worn the same clothes for a long, long time, and didn't know how he would look in the formal garb. He found it slightly disconcerting, yet his curiosity and excitement were far stronger.

"Perfect." Anna announced, clasping her hands together with glee, her eyes shining. Even Kristoff was impressed, his jaw sticking out slightly and nodding in approval.

"I'm gonna look stupid..." Jack lamented. 

"No, you're not," Anna firmly retorted, then gestured to the door, "Kristoff and I will leave you in peace to try it on. I think you'll look incredible, and Elsa will too. Sheesh, Jack, she's so into you it's not even funny."

Jack felt his breath catch at the words, and heat rise from his heart to his face, desperately trying not to split his cheeks with a wild grin. Anna, straightforward as always. 

The couple hurried out of the room, leaving Jack to his thoughts, staring at the garment laid on the bed.

"Well, this is new." he whispered to himself, and sighing with nerves, laced his fingers on the bottom of his hoody and pulled.

-

Elsa's excitement and giddiness were at an all-time high, despite the dignified and queenly façade on the outside. Anna's talk with her had set her mind at rest regarding some aspects of her worries, and while some things were still at the back of her mind, they were small enough to allow Elsa to focus on more enjoyable things.

Things like a romantic meal with the man that literally flew into her life. Who, rather than brand her a monster when he saw her powers, thought of them as a beautiful gift. Who thought _she_ was beautiful. The man that seemed to make her heart beat faster simply by glancing at her, whose deep rumbling voice was like music to her ears. Whose touch sent icy shivers down her skin, and whose lips left a stormy tingle wherever they kissed.

Who made her feel beautiful, powerful, and loved, emotions she had been unaccustomed to for a long, long time. She never really felt she needed a man to make her feel complete, but...maybe she could make an exception this time.

Walking absent-mindedly through the halls of the royal palace, her thoughts were dominated on the impending dinner. What would she wear? What would Jack wear? Would they like each other's choices? What does Jack eat?  _Would_ they eat, or would nerves get the better of them...or passion?

She heard a familiar voice behind her, and doubled back towards the source.

Poking her head around the door, she felt her breath catch and heat rise to her cheeks, and her heart double in speed. Jack was stood with his back to her, and Elsa, like a shy voyeur, watched him lift his hoody off to reveal his pale, alabaster skin. She had initially thought someone with such thin proportions should be practically skeletal, but his upper body was muscular, not like a strong dock worker, but athletic. She darted her head back round, placing a hand against her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat down. 

She had never really seen a man topless except as a child, when her father would take her to the docks and the lumber mills, where the workers eschewed upper body clothing in favour of mobility and freedom. Back then, it meant nothing to her, but gazing upon Jack's naked upper features sent her senses into overdrive.

_Be still, my beating heart. Calm down. He's going to know you're there._

He already did. Unable to resist another peek, Elsa's head slowly rounded the corner and she felt her cheeks instantly become red hot. Jack was casually leaning on the bedpost, a coy smile on his face and an impish glint in his eye. One hand on the bedpost and the other on his hip, he was fully aware of his state of half-undress and enjoyed the shy torment visited upon her. 

"I knew you were there, snowflake." he said, amusedly.

"H-how?" she asked, shyness exuding from her words.

"Temperature of the room dropped about ten degrees," he winked, chuckling, "so, do you like what you see?"

Elsa had to admit that she did. Seeing his naked back was one thing, but his bare, lightly muscular chest was another. Centuries of flight, agile leaps and sprints along with snowball fights had honed his muscles into something built for speed and agility. She didn't even bother trying to calm her heart down, but she did desperately try to resist rushing in there and pressing her lips against his. 

_No, no. Decorum, young lady. Even though you want to dive in there and throw yourself at him, cover his face in kisses and feel the touch of his hands, you must behave._

"Um..." she tried to speak

_Behave._

Jack raised his eyebrows, clearly enjoying the visual ambush.

_Please?_

She cleared her throat, and valiantly attempted to compose herself. Reasserting her regal expression, she straightened up, though the rich red in her cheeks did little to aid her composure.

"Put something on, Frost! You shouldn't be stood there so..." She trailed off.

"...handsomely..." her lips whispered, unbeknownst to her. Jack snickered, and it jerked Elsa out of her trance.

"nakedlike that, in front of a queen!" she snapped. 

The half-naked spirit bowed deeply, and was about to utter an insincere apology, but she had already gone. 

Hurriedly walking down to the master bedroom, Elsa frantically wafted a hand in front of her face, trying to cool her skin down, her breathing coming so quickly she felt light headed. At least, she thought it was the breathing that was making her head woozy.

In Anna's bedroom, Jack grinned wickedly, staring at the empty space once occupied by a rather flustered queen.

_You dog._

 


	20. A Vision In Frost

Time had passed surprisingly quickly since the accidental glimpse of topless Jack. Anna had returned sans Kristoff about ten minutes, and squealed with delight when she saw Jack in the dress uniform, followed by mocking giggles when she witnessed Jack failing miserably at buttoning up the jacket.

"You really have no idea what to do around royalty, do you?" she had said in between sniggers. Jack had become more embarrassed by each passing second.

Shortly after rectifying his mistakes, she had bustled him out of the bedroom and whilst giving him a crash course in dining etiquette, whisked him off towards the library, which had been converted temporarily into a dining room for the purposes of that night's meal. Jack had felt incredibly rushed, which did nothing to help the rising anticipation and nervousness coursing through his body.

The door opened for them, and one of the butlers extended his hand toward the table, offering Jack a seat. The table was a medium-sized, square oak dining table, with ornate chairs facing each other on opposing sides. Several plates of differing sizes were set out in pristine order, with equally perfectly placed cutlery on either side of the main plate. The fire in the far wall was crackling and snapping happily, and the oil lamps along the walls flickered, giving the room a sense of cosy comfort. 

Jack took a step forward and nearly jumped out of his skin when the butler made a coughing sound. Turning a startled face to him, Jack could only utter a "huh?".

"Your staff, sir." said the butler, with a hint of irritation.

"Oh, right. My staff. Careful, it's cold." was the spirit's slightly hesitant reply, gingerly handing over his prized possession. Jack was rarely without his staff, especially as a conduit for his powers. The butler smiled an "of course it is" smile, which promptly became a grimace when his bare hands realised just  _how_ cold it was. Muttering something about leaving it by the door, he bustled out of the second door on the opposite side. Anna's sniggers became louder, and when Jack glanced sourly at her, she did a small cough and straightened up.

"I'll leave you to wait. Elsa won't be long." she said, her voice full of anticipation of the late night gossip she and Elsa were sure to share.

And with that, she filed out of the door, leaving Jack alone to examine the room. It was opulently luxurious, yet functional. Bookshelves covered the entire rear wall, with a sliding ladder for the higher shelves. Jack scanned the books on the lower shelves, and his eyes happened upon  _Myths and Legends_ , a heavy blue book that was twice as big the other books flanking it. He bent down and reached out a hand to pull it out, when a voice from behind startled him.

"I used to read that book every night, before bedtime." came Elsa's silky smooth voice, exuding pleasant waves.

Jack rose, and turned to face her, and felt as though his lungs would never work again.

Elsa stood before him in a similar dress to her characteristic ice gown, but with noticeable differences. Instead of light blue, it had a shimmering dark blue colour, the same as Jack's hoody. The train was the same translucent train but it extended to her hands, where a loop around the middle finger kept it secure. The split-leg seam was still there, with frost twisting around the hem. She wore a necklace with a single snowflake, her lips were a deep red and her eyeshadow was light blue, and her hair seemed to shine in the light of the lamps. 

"My God, you look...absolutely beautiful..." was all Jack could manage. Elsa blushed pink and smiled in appreciation.

"You look very handsome too, Jack Frost. That suit is very becoming of you." she replied, equally amazed at how smart Jack looked in a military suit.

It took Jack a few seconds to re-engage his brain, the sight of Elsa completely derailing any and all thought processes he had. He quickly moved over to the closest chair to her, pulling it out so she could sit. He felt his throat catch when she gazed into his eyes, and wondered if his cheek would explode when she gave him a grateful kiss before taking a seat. 

"Sorry, I just...I've never..." he mumbled, completely losing the ability to speak. Elsa giggled in amusement. He glanced at her once more, and finally found the words.

"I honestly thought it was impossible that you would look more divine than when we met, and I can say for sure, that I was wrong. In all my three-hundred years, you are the single most amazing sight I have ever had the privilege to see."

Elsa flushed a deep red and looked away, shyness creeping into her face at the sincere compliments from the winter spirit. She wasn't sure if she believed them, but he definitely did. She couldn't help but smile widely, though, and it seemed each smile knocked Jack out more and more. 

_Don't forget to sit, Jack._

He hurriedly went over to sit opposite the siren in front of him, and in the silence that followed as they gazed upon each other, he felt his heart beat like a war drum, his stomach threaten to burst with butterflies, his throat dry up and a surge of passionate amazement radiate from his chest to his skin. Elsa felt proud, she had picked out the colour of her dress specifically for Jack, and flushed with pride when it had the intended effect - taking the ability to speak away from the chatty spirit.

The butler returned carrying two bowls of soup, which he delicately placed in front of the two diners. Jack looked at it and tried to work out precisely what flavour the soup was, and gave up when his mind drew several blanks.

"Shellfish soup, garnished with a sprig of chopped dill." announced the butler, with a deep bow.

_Of course. I knew that._

They were left alone once more to enjoy their soup, and Jack studied the cutlery, trying to remember from Anna's hurried lesson which one was the soup spoon. He took a wild guess, and picked up one that was shaped like an egg at the end.

Elsa's giggles snapped his attention, and she was chuckling behind a hand, her eyes full of mirth.

"Wrong spoon, Jack. It's the round one, the spoon in your hand is a dessert spoon."

Jack blushed a little in embarrassment, and hastily replaced the dessert spoon with the correct one.

"I knew that." he mumbled. 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual dinner might go on for a few chapters, I didn't realise how much meat there was until I began writing it.
> 
> Sorry!

The starter having been consumed, Jack and Elsa were left waiting for the main course. Neither of them were bothered by the wait, they were far too engrossed in conversation, ranging from favourite foods to gossip about Jack's allies, the Guardians.

Sipping their wine, Elsa had decided to prod a little deeper into the life of Jack Frost, even though he was exceptionally open about his life when they met in the ice palace, she had a suspicion she had only scratched the surface.

"What's it like to be immortal?" she had asked, simply.

_Jeez. Heavy topic, snowflake._

Jack was taken off-guard by the depth of the question, and searched his mind to try and accurately describe it.

"Um...well, you know the definition of immortal, right?" he said, unsure. Elsa nodded gently.

"For us Guardians, it means we don't age. So, unless the Man in the Moon decides we've done our part and its time for someone else to take over, we'll still be here when the world ends."

"So it's true, you'll never die?"

"I didn't say that. We won't die of old age, we don't need food, or sleep, but if someone who is also immortal, or supernatural mortally wounds us, then we will die."

Elsa was quiet for a moment, assimilating the information.

"But what is it like for _you?"_

"Lonely." Jack responded practically instantly, and partially regretted it. The depth of the word hit Elsa, and she wondered ashamedly if she had touched a nerve. She opened her mouth to apologise.

"No, it's fine. I want to talk about it. It's strange, but with you, I can talk about anything." He reassured her, and re-adjusted his position in the chair ready to tackle the powerful subject.

"When I became Jack Frost, the only thing that Manny told me was who I was. Everything else, I had to find out for myself. Still kind of angry at him for that, I guess. I had to find out for myself that I was invisible and intangible, that my existence was tied to the legend of Jack Frost, and if no-one believed in me, no-one could see or touch me. And that made me feel...alone. I would just scream in someone's face, wave my arms to get their attention, and then they'd just walk right through me. It was..."

He trailed off when his throat began to close up, the memories becoming too raw.

"Over time, I kind of got used to it. And, I've got to tell you, being invisible has its perks, especially when you're a magical prankster like me. Speaking of which-"

He clenched a fist and shot a flurry of frost magic onto the ceiling. 

"I prefer the cold."

Tiny snowflakes began to slowly descend from the ceiling, just enough to create a wintry ambience to the dinner. Elsa smiled deeply, watching the falling snow.

"I couldn't agree more." 

He gazed into her eyes briefly, then a question popped into his head.

"Are you still worried about dating an older man?" he said, with a smirk. Elsa rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"No, I'm concerned about falling in love with an older man who will not age." she said, matter of factly. The bluntness of her reply took Jack by surprise.

_Falling in...wait what? Did she just say that?_

"That's why I was so distant this morning, I'm just scared that if...when I die, you'll be all alone, with the heartache of my passing. I didn't want that for you. I still don't, but Anna helped me see it from a different perspective. In my worries, I had forgotten that you had likely come to the same conclusion, and decided to pursue a relationship with me anyway, knowing what would happen."

Jack's throat was dry, but relief washed over him. He wanted her, wanted to be  _her_ guardian, to be with her for the rest of her life. 

"I would give up my immortality for you." he said, sincerely and with a fiery conviction.

Elsa looked up at his words, and fixed him with a loving gaze.

"I know, Jack. I don't know how or why it was so quick that I fell for you, but I did. I think about you all the time, and when we're apart I feel like I am missing something. I know you love me, Jack, and I wanted to say that I love you too."

Jack felt his heart explode.

If questioned, he would not lie, he was seconds away from rushing over to Elsa and planting the deepest, most passionate kiss he had ever given, but the sudden entry of the butler carrying the main courses stymied his spontaneous urge.

_Your timing is uncanny._


	22. Memories

Jack didn't eat much of the main course. The venison pie was tasty and perfectly cooked, but his mind was too focused on greater things.

Things like Elsa finally saying the three magic words - 'I love you' - and bowling him over.

She noticed his lack of interest in the meal, and queried if it was alright.

"Yeah, it's lovely, I just...I'm distracted." he said slightly sheepishly. Elsa smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. He frowned with curiosity, examining the meat.

"What is this? It's tasty." he asked, poking the chunks with his fork.

"Venison." she answered, before putting a forkful in her mouth. Jack nearly spat out the wine he was sipping.

"You mean deer?!" he exclaimed, in mild shock.

"Yes, why? Is that bad?" Elsa asked, quickly swallowing her mouthful before speaking.

"No, it's fine, it's just...don't tell North." he said, a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Or Kristoff." joined Elsa, an equally sly, almost cruel smile playing on hers. Jack snickered loudly. 

-

The venison had vacated the table, and once more they retreated to conversation, both of them learning a little more about the other.

"Strongest memories?" was Elsa's first question.

"Ooof, toughie," was Jack's reply, and he looked off into the fire, tapping his finger to organise his thoughts, "I have three. One, was being seen for the first time, a young boy called Jamie. Pitch had eradicated the children's belief in us all over the world, except for little Jamie. No matter what, he refused to stop believing, and that was how he saw me. God, it was amazing. Second, was seeing Bunnymund when he was a little baby rabbit. Now, if you ever see him, he's six foot tall, wields two boomerangs, and he's probably the most badass Guardian of all of us...but don't tell him I said that. When the kids stopped believing in him, he became this little tiny rabbit, no taller than this jug."

Elsa giggled, picturing a cute little bunny rabbit in her head.

"The hilarious part was, he still sounded the same. Imagine a bunny rabbit speaking in a deep, gravelly voice, trying to beat you up with tiny little paws." Jack laughed at the memory, but then his face became something of contentment.

"Third memory, but easily my number one, was meeting you for the first time. Cheesy as it sounds."

A flush of warmth, and a little pride in Elsa's chest, she delicately bowed her head.

"What about you? Happiest memories?" Jack turned the question around, Elsa found herself a little stuck.

"Well, erm...I have a few too. When I was a child, late at night when everyone was asleep, I would sneak out of my room and come here, to this room. I would take a few books, and bring them back to my room, and read for an hour or two. I think I have read pretty much every book in this library twice over, but my favourite is the book you were about to pull out. You're in there too, but the picture doesn't do you justice."

Jack narrowed his eyes, mortals often completely missed the point when it came to drawing him. That being said, they had nothing to reference but their own imagination.

"Another, is building my ice palace on the North Mountain. You have to understand, for years I have been taught to hide my power, been under this fear of people finding out about me, so when I was finally able to let it go, to be free, it felt liberating. Now, I understand that I wasn't free, but trying to escape my past-"

"-and the past caught up." Jack finished her sentence. Elsa looked up, faintly startled.

_He's finishing your sentences now, Elsa._

"The third, and my favourite as well, was meeting you at the palace as well. Someone who could understand the isolation, the fear, who embraced my magic instead of feared it. You have no idea how much that meant to me, even then, when you were a stranger."

Jack's heart fluttered, and his legs began to build in energy.

_Screw etiquette._

He stood up from the seat, strode purposefully over to the now-confused Elsa and, taking her face in his hands, placed a deep, passionate, embracing kiss on her lips, riding the electrifying sensation from the contact. She moaned in his mouth contentedly, enjoying the spontaneity of his approach. Their heartbeats threatened to deafen them, and they felt as one.

Pulling away, he breathlessly whispered "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since you walked in."

Elsa responded, equally breathlessly, "Never apologise for kissing me, but I am sorry, Jack,"

"What for?" Jack frowned a little, a strange feeling in his stomach.

He found out a split second later when her hand stroked on his right cheek, and pulled him down for another lingering, loving kiss.

"For that." she replied, a twinkle in her ice blue eyes.

They gazed into each other for what seemed like an eternity, both frozen and shrinking in each other's intense gaze, neither wanting to move. The butler had other ideas, however, and they jumped when he cleared his throat for their attention.

None of them noticed a shadow snake its way from the butler's arm onto Elsa's plate.


	23. A Darker Turn

Jack hadn't touched his chocolate, he was too busy gazing thoughtfully at a distracted Elsa. While he ignored his dessert, she was tucking in with gusto, only stopping when she felt the intense gaze of Jack's eyes on her head. Blushing, she looked up shyly and with a mouth full of chocolate, asked "What?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I was just thinking." he said, stirring from his trance.

"About what?" she pushed, curious.

"How pretty you look, even with a face full of chocolate. Kind of like a hamster."

Elsa snorted, nearly spitting out the contents of her mouth, and they both broke into childish giggles. Her eyes flashed in the convulsion of laughter, but then something pushed its way into her thoughts, and the mirth quickly died down. Her face took on a serious, grave expression, and she fixed her eyes on Jack, ready to let loose another dark question.

"What can you tell me about Pitch Black?" she stated, evenly.

Jack was about to place his first piece of chocolate in his mouth, when he froze. The weight of the question slammed down on him like a hammer, and his body slumped. Completely losing his appetite - if he had any - he replaced the chocolate piece and took a deep sigh, looking off into the fire with grave eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, grimly.

"Yes. Knowledge is half the battle, and if there is a conflict, I intend to win it." she replied, earnestly.

Jack studied her for a moment, working out if he should destroy the ambience and the good-feeling of the dinner with talk of the Nightmare King, to let darkness into the realm of the light, where it did not belong. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, desperately trying not to release that can of worms. In that moment, in that time, Jack was terrified of Pitch. His angular, spiked form swam into his mind's eye. His malevolent, sharp-toothed smile, his viciously pointed fingers. Those golden eyes that were void of all empathy and hope.

"Please, Jack. I need to know." she said, her tone changing to one of quiet imploring. She saw Jack's expression of fear, and he looked like a boy, hiding in the wardrobe from a terrifying monster. She wished she hadn't asked, not because of the topic but because of the sudden change in Jack's demeanour. The swaggering, confident, noble winter spirit was lost behind an anxious, scared face.

"Pitch is..." he trailed off, unable to face the words.

Elsa rose from the table and made her way to Jack, who was hunched over, staring at the floor. She took his hand and helped him to rise from the table, and when his head was still bowed, she raised it with a finger under his chin, making her look into his eyes. 

_It's okay, Jack. I'm here. You don't have to be scared._

Finding the courage to speak in Elsa's caring eyes, he took a deep breath and prepared the onslaught of shadow.

"Pitch is the embodiment of fear. When you hear stories of the boogeyman, the monster that lives under your bed, it's him. When you have nightmares, that's his work. He knows everything you fear, and will use it against you. When I saw him in my time, he managed to take us out one by one, by destroying the children's belief in us. That was his goal, he wanted to bring the world back to when he was strongest, before we came. It was only because of Jamie and his friends that we won, Pitch was very close to ending us. Even when I was at my strongest, he just batted me aside like I was nothing."

Jack tapped the wall with his finger, and frost snaked out like a purposeful wave, creating a silhouette of a slender man with slicked back, spiky hair. He stared at the silhouette of Pitch while he collected his thoughts.

"The more fear there is in the world, the stronger Pitch is. And it doesn't just have to be a child's terror. Although it's more potent, Pitch can use the fear of an adult too. That's what attracted him to Arendelle, he could sense the fear in-"

"Me." Elsa finished. Jack nodded gravely.

"When I fought him he was...weaker...in the grand scheme of things, but in this time...with all of the fear in the world, he looks more like-"

He tapped the frost-silhouette once more, and the image warped from the slender man...

"-this."

...into a taller Pitch, with longer and more angular arms, pointed fingers and violently spiky hair. 

"If he's here, he's after something, or someone. Pitch plays the long game, he's a planner. Whatever move I have, he's already three moves ahead. I think he wants  _you,_ Elsa, but I don't know why. All I know is, he expected you to die out in the fjord, but when Anna saved you, and you discovered that love allows you to harness your powers, you interrupted his plans."

Jack suddenly took Elsa's hands and gazed into her eyes with a fearful look, speaking urgently and soberly.

"If he ever finds you, he will use your fears against you. Don't let him. Believe in yourself, in your powers..."

His expression softened, and he stroked the side of her face tenderly.

"Believe in me."

The rising anxiety in Elsa's chest retreated under Jack's touch, and she leant forward for a sweet, soft kiss.

"I will."

They stood gazing into each other's eyes, feeling the warmth return to the room, and their hearts, the soft touch of their hands clasped together in a loving embrace. Elsa sighed deeply and contentedly. 

"Let's take a walk." she said, with the weight of a command. Jack was only too happy to oblige, to get away from the prior dark topic. Hand in hand, they walked toward the door to the corridor, before Elsa stopped.

"One second." she said, gasping slightly. She turned and leaned over to her plate, picking up a piece of chocolate and placing it delicately into her mouth.

"Sorry, I love dark chocolate." she smiled sweetly, with the hint of a giggle. Jack smiled back, and squeezed her hand as, after retreiving his staff, they vacated the room into the dim corridor ahead.


	24. Unwelcome Guests

The late night corridor air felt cooler on their skin than within the cosy library-cross-dining room, and they felt tiny shivers as the air caressed and kissed the surface of their exposed bodies. The lights were slightly dimmer, casting shadows from every object within the illuminating reach of the lamps. 

All in all, Elsa felt it was very romantic and atmospheric. Ordinarily it would be a simple walk, no attention paid to the intricacies and nuances of their surroundings, but walking with the man she loved, everything felt wondrous and took on a life of its own.

She turned to admire the sight of the winter spirit, his pale skin and snow-white hair seemed to shimmer in the calm light of the lamps, and the bright illumination of the half-moon through the windows. She felt her heart tingle with appreciation, and sidled closer to him as they strolled, resting her head upon his shoulders. She sensed him smiling, and she nuzzled into his shoulder, planting a kiss. In that moment, everything felt just right. 

And then that moment ended.

Hurried, frantic footsteps echoed around the corner ahead of them, and they both froze, waiting to see who the hasty steps belonged to. They didn't have to wait for long. 

One of the maids rounded the corner and startled by the pair of them, shrieked in surprise. Elsa surged forward and, looking deep into the maid's eyes with reassurance and calm, placed her hands on the maid's arms and shook her slightly, to bring her back down from her shock.

"Gjertrud, what is the matter? What has you so scared?" soothed Elsa, trying to coax the fear out of the middle-aged, motherly woman.

"My queen, I am sorry I screamed like that. It was just, a horrible sight. Please, you must run!" she whispered frantically, her head constantly darting back to see behind her.

"Why? What's happened?" Elsa spoke, this time with a little urgency.

"I saw them. Six men, from the town. I was outside in the courtyard, enjoying the night air, when I heard sounds of a scuffle. I tiptoed over-"

She paused, looking over her shoulder again. All clear.

"-to behind the wall, and I saw them fighting with the palace guards. I couldn't see who they were, it was too dark and they were dressed in black." 

Jack's breath caught, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Elsa encouraged Gjertrud to continue, which she did, with a slightly calmer pace.

"What happened next terrified me, your majesty. I saw them knock the guards out, then two of the men placed their hands on the guards' heads. They just...stood up, but they had this vacant walk, ma'am, like they were-"

"Possessed." Jack finished. It was looking more and more likely.

Gjertrud nodded emphatically.

"Exactly! They mentioned something to each other about 'capturing the queen', so I ran as fast as I could to try and find you, to warn you. What should I do?" the maid asked, an increasingly frantic glint in her eye. Elsa took a deep breath and hardened her face.

"We have about fifteen minutes before they reach this corridor, so you must work quickly. I want you to find Princess Anna, Kristoff, and anyone else who may be awake at this hour and lead them to the library. Once there, you are to bar the doors with anything you can find. Do  _not_ let anyone leave, if they try then you have my permission to incapacitate them. Do you understand, Gjertrud?"

"Yes, your majesty. Are you not coming?" asked the maid, her eyes widening a little.

"Jack and I will stay here deal with the intruders. Now go, you have little time." said Elsa with a tone of finality. The maid nodded and hurried off to follow the Queen's orders. Jack had to admit, he was liking the fiery conviction with which Elsa spoke.

She turned, and fixed Jack with a worried stare, her heart beating not with passion, but with adrenaline. Someone, or something was intruding in her domain, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt a protective anger build up inside her chest.

"What do you think, Jack? Could it be?" she asked, tentatively. 

Jack said nothing, his gaze locked onto some shadows cast by the lamplight, his face etched with grim realisation. Elsa followed his eyes, curious as to what held his sober fascination, and felt a little gasp escape her lips. The shadows moved of their own accord, independent of the flickering oil lamps. 

"It adds up," Jack said, his voice half with fear and half with resignation, feeling his blood run cold, "the possessed men, those shadows, and the half moon outside..."

"He's coming." Elsa finished, whispering with apprehension. Jack nodded gravely.

"What should we do?" she asked, ready for suggestions. Jack cracked a wild, anticipatory grin, and his eyes twinkled with mischievous promise. Elsa couldn't help but feel her breath catch a little.

"I want you to freeze all of the doors, just enough that they can't be opened. Freeze every one but the one to your bedroom. Force them to come this way, and we'll wait for them there."

Jack stepped forward and laced his fingers with hers.

"They want a fight, we'll give them one."

He kissed her knuckles, and she felt a rush of love and confidence in the winter spirit's brave gaze.

"Hop to it, your majesty. I'll go and scout them out, then lead them this way. Meet you in your bedroom?" he winked slyly, a coy tone to his words. Elsa smiled an equally coy smile, and kissed his cheek.

"As you wish, my Guardian. Be careful." she whispered, squeezing his hand. Jack bowed deeply, and Elsa felt a rush of air as he vanished around the corner. Inhaling deeply, she flexed her hands, and pointing her fingers at the nearby doors, began to work her magic.

 


	25. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our doubts are traitors,  
> and make us lose the good we oft might win,  
> by fearing to attempt.” - William Shakespeare
> 
> This is the first of five parts in the Seeds arc.
> 
> Yes, that sounds so pretentious...

The rush of energy left Elsa's fingers for the final time, becoming a flurry of frost magic as it left her hands, and crystallised into hardened ice when it came into contact with the oak doors. The task had been completed quicker than Elsa had anticipated, it was as though the ice had worked in concert with her thoughts; upon spreading across the door it had reinforced the locks and the hinges, providing a sturdy and impenetrable wall of diamond hard ice. 

She would apologise later to whoever happened to be awake and occupying those rooms; for now, they were safe.

The winter queen gave a final approving look at her work, and making a 'hmm' of victory, she turned and strode to her bedroom to await the return of Jack Frost, and the inevitable entourage of trespassers hot on his heels. 

Reaching her door, she gave a swift check over her shoulder before she entered and noticed her translucent frost train trailing a few feet behind her. She made a small hand wave and the train slowly dissipated into sparkling snowy dust, starting from the trailing hem and finishing at the loops on her fingers. If there was to be a battle, it was common sense to be as mobile as possible...and a train would be a vulnerability. It was a shame, she was quite fond of it.

_I can always create another._

She turned the heavy doorknob and melted into the cool darkness of her room, lit only by the flickering light of her fireplace. Nerves and adrenaline began to course through her body, like a soldier in formation awaiting the charge of the enemy. Noticing that the oil lamps were out, she took a small, thin stick from a pot near her fireplace, lit it using the roaring, dancing flames and with an almost imperceptibly shaking hand, ignited the wick in each of the wall-mounted lamps. 

_Can't fight shadows in the dark._

Igniting the final wick, she blew out the tiny flame on the fire lighter, and found herself lost in thought as she gazed at the dancing flames. She thought about how, two weeks ago, she was blissfully unaware of Guardians, Nightmare Kings and the existence of Jack Frost. Ignorant as to the danger that Pitch Black posed to the children - and now the adults - of the world. A time where she was closed off, guarded, unable to form relationships for fear of losing control of her abilities, yet safe from the troubles of the world.

Now, she was in the middle of a conflict, between the forces of darkness and the single, solitary winter spirit. A conflict with her at its centre. Pitch Black wanted her for something pernicious and nefarious, no doubt, and Jack wanted her because...

...because he loves and wants to protect her.

Thoughts of Jack calmed the nerves, allowed her to order her thoughts. She felt a rise of warmth and contentedness, and yet it was tinged with a foreign bitterness and resentment. Thoughts swam into her mind, thoughts of what would happen if she had not met the ageless spirit. 

_Is all this happening because of Jack? Had he not come here, to this time, would Pitch have left me alone? Might I not be in this room, awaiting the arrival of eight possessed men, intent on kidnapping me?_

The thoughts disappeared when Jack burst into the room, his rapid breathing born not of exertion but of anticipation. Her eyes darted to the winter spirit, and he frowned at her.

"What's up, Elsa? You're kinda giving me the look of death."

_**It's his fault.** _

_What? No, don't think that. He didn't want this to happen._

 

Exhaling deeply, she reasserted her thoughts, to bring her attention and focus onto the situation at hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just...on edge." she quietly replied in a half-truth. Some part of her blamed him, yet she knew it wasn't his fault. Jack walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. We can beat this." he said, but Elsa detected a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Muffled footsteps reached their ears as the intruders approached, jerking their heads to the door. 

"Get ready." said Jack in an uncharacteristically authoritative voice, and as he moved to the centre of the room, Elsa strode over to the adjacent bathroom. Both breathing loudly and heavily, anticipation coursing through their bodies, they awaited the sudden entry of their enemies.

"Whatever happens," he said, eyes not leaving the door, "don't kill them. They don't know what they're doing." 

The door burst open with a resounding bang, and a hail of splinters shot across the room. Eight burly, vicious looking men walked purposefully into the room, all eyes fixed on the winter spirit stood bravely in the centre of the astonishingly large bedroom. Jack's eyes darted from person to person, as they formed a circle around the snow-haired spirit, surrounding him. In their hands, they clutched sharp daggers that seemed to be made of pure shadow, absorbing the flickering light from the oil lamps in the room. 

Jack revolved on the spot with a grin, assessing the most dangerous opponents. None of them were aware of the snow-queen hidden in the bathroom, awaiting her moment.

"Gentlemen." he greeted the group in his best mock upper-class English accent, one hand deftly undoing the buttons on his military jacket.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling, and a howling wind began to blow outside, rattling the windows with tiny hailstones, adding to the tense atmosphere within the room. Elsa's chest rose and fell in deep breaths, awaiting the first strike and the retaliatory wrath of the frost spirit. Her hands tingled as her magic flowed down her arms, ready to let fly against the trespassers in her palace.

Undoing the last button, Jack twirled his staff in a flourish, and held his arms open in a taunting, inviting gesture, barely concealing the anger in his eyes and the vengeful growl in his voice.

"Shall we?"


	26. Seeds of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No-one hurts my family and lives. No-one." - Elijah Mikaelson
> 
> This is a slightly longer chapter as there was a lot I wanted to put down. Hope it's enjoyable.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, or maybe that was the flood of adrenaline.

Immediately after Jack's taunting challenge to the eight intruders, they all lunged, dove or charged at the wrathful spirit. Reacting faster than they could blink, Jack grasped his staff with both hands and slammed it down into the floor, at the same time as Elsa stamped her foot. The powerful shock-wave combined with the now icy floor caused the attacking men to lose their footing on the slippery surface, and those that had not already collapsed on the floor were violently launched backwards with the force of Jack's suppressive attack.

Building on his advantage, Jack leapt into action, skating across the floor as he lowered the crook of his staff and swung it in a diagonal arc, smashing into the face of the closest assailant that had slipped. His head snapped back with the impact and he limply spread out over the floor, unconscious.

_One down._

Revolving in a graceful spin, Jack fluidly followed up on his first strike by lowering his staff horizontally and using it to swipe another's legs from under him. The second man's face registered a brief flicker of fear during his spontaneous flight before slamming down onto the floor.

_That's two._

Steadying themselves on a chest of drawers against the wall, two of the blank-faced men spotted Elsa stood in the bathroom doorway, and tried in vain to rush towards her. Slipping and wobbling clumsily on the ice, they were easy targets for Elsa, who raised her hand in an upward motion, creating a thick pillar of ice. With eyes of vengeance and a snarl of fury, she pulled her hand back and sharply thrust her arms forward, her fingers in an extended, stretching pose. The ice pillar shattered, and dense chunks rapidly flew at the heads of the two clumsy men. Two dull thuds accompanied the impact as they collapsed to the floor. She straightened up and gazed at the men with contempt.

_Knock out one, get one free._

"Four to go!" yelled Jack. He was enjoying the exhilaration of the scuffle, and Elsa couldn't help but grin with him. Dispatching another assailant without looking, frost energy surging from his staff, he cracked Elsa a wide grin and winked smugly. She giggled a little, then her face contorted with fear as she screamed to Jack.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!"

Jack's playful expression became one of surprise as he swiftly ducked, a bolt of ice magic shooting like a bullet from Elsa's reacting hands. Sailing over his head, it connected with the feet of a man who somehow, had managed to climb up onto the bed and launch himself at Jack, arms raised above his head ready to strike downward with his dagger into Jack's unsuspecting skull. The bolt of frost fused his legs together, and the weight of his frozen limbs combined with the force of the blast caused him to practically somersault harmlessly in the air and crash into the icy floor in front of the stunned spirit. He rose to his feet and had time for a quick salute to the saviour of his life.

"Thanks! That's six." he gasped gratefully. Elsa did a mock curtsey, and her eyes darted to her left as Jack simultaneously tensed and whirled to his right.

Managing to steady himself enough, the seventh man had raised his arm back and thrown his shadowy dagger with all his might, the jagged end aimed intently at Elsa's head. Reacting faster than she knew, she drew her hand across her chest and swiped to the right, a bolt of frost leaving her hands at the arc's centre. It intercepted the dagger mid-flight with uncanny accuracy, and forced it to the nearby wall where it stuck, frozen in place. The man betrayed an expression of shock and awe, which promptly became a blank expression when a second bolt, this time from Jack, connected with his head. Sliding limply to the floor, the two victorious defenders turned their stares to the eighth assailant.

He scrambled to get to the doorway as Jack, with a vengeful expression walked intently towards him, and once he felt carpet under his feet he shot out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

"He's mine." hissed Elsa, who was already following him, her steps imperious and her expression wrathful. Jack made a mental note to never get on her bad side.

Glancing at the unconscious, inert bodies around him, he frowned and inhaled sharply as a dark, shadow substance left the seven men's eyes and slithered off toward the window, into the black night.

-

The man rounded the corner to the long corridor too swiftly, and his shoulder connected with the wall. Darkness blurring his vision, he snapped his head behind him and whimpered as he saw Elsa advancing unstoppably towards him, her hands glowing with charging magic and her eyes full of anger, her face contorted with contempt. 

The prey was now, unequivocally the predator.

He launched forward into a sprint again, surging forward along the corridor. If he could reach the end, he could make it. His fear seemed to intensify the shadowy energy coursing through his body, making the urge to turn and attack the queen almost impossible to resist.

Except that queen was out for blood, and he didn't intend to be around long enough for her to get it. 

_Why, oh why did I have to see that evil man?_

His thought was starkly interrupted by a jet of blue-white energy flying over his right shoulder, super-cooling the air as it went by. It impacted the floor ahead of him, perniciously spreading ice into sharp, vicious looking icicles pointed directly at him. He tensed his legs, desperately trying to stop and prevent his imminent impaling.

He felt a hand grasp his collar and yank him roughly to the side, where four more bolts froze his arms and legs against the wall. 

-

Elsa stared vengefully and victoriously at the trapped, possessed guard, her heart and chest filled with a rage stronger than that which she felt in the ice palace, where she fought for her survival against the two Weselton thugs. A rage that was alien to her, and yet sweet, comforting. 

Powerful.

She stood with her face inches from the terrified man, his eyes still opaque and black.

"So, even though you possess this man, Pitch, he feels fear. Ostensibly, so must you."

She pulled her arm back, her fingers crackling with ice-cold energy.

_**Kill him.** _

_I can't! He doesn't know what he's doing!_

A smile crept across her face as the heat of her fury coursed through her skin. She prepared to send another blast, this one aimed directly at his heart.

"Please, stop! Don't hurt me, your majesty!" whimpered the man, terror etched in his face.

_**Send a message. Execute him for his crime.** _

_No!_

_**Do it! Satisfy your lust for** **retribution! Make him pay! Make Pitch pay!** _

The rage was becoming uncontrollable. She took a deep breath and felt the energy leave her fingertips...

...just as hand grasped her arm and forced it skyward, the blast impacting harmlessly on the ceiling. Her head whirled toward the newcomer, her expression one of fury. 

Jack's eyes looked imploringly into hers, his expression one of pleading and a little horror, his grip unmoving on her wrist.

"Easy there, snowflake. He doesn't know what he's doing." he said breathlessly, the tension of the situation amplifying his anxiety at the near-fatal end to the incursion.

Elsa felt the rage slowly subside as she found herself unable to look away from his intense, icy-blue eyes, her breathing slowing back to normal. Love for Jack replaced hate for the intruder in her heart, and guilt crept into her stomach as the realisation hit her.

She had nearly let anger cloud her judgement, and as a result almost killed an innocent man, merely a puppet for a darker master.

"Thank you, spirit! She nearly-"

"Shut up." snapped Jack without looking, and flicked his staff up toward the man's face. A bolt of frost impacted his head, rendering him unconscious. The eighth sliver of shadow left the man, and quickly snaked off toward the window into the cold, hail-filled night.

Elsa felt her throat close and she rushed forward for an embrace, the weight of the eventful night settling down on her shoulders. Pressing her head into his chest, a solitary tear left her eye. Jack placed his staff-arm around her body and his other arm caressed her hair comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean that to happen. I just felt so angry, so full of rage...I've never felt that before." she whispered into his chest. 

"It's okay, snowflake. It's all over now. You're safe." he soothed. She squeezed his chest in response.

-

Shortly after dissipating the icy barricades, Elsa had summoned five guards for assistance with the eight passed-out men. She tried explaining the situation to them without referring to the Nightmare King and living shadow, but when her words were greeted with nonplussed, confused or outright disbelieving faces, Jack grew tired of the word-play and bluntly told them exactly what had happened, using his existence and Elsa's magic to justify the presence of an evil, fear-dwelling entity. Surprisingly, they bought it, with one even remarking that of all the odd things he has seen in his life, the existence of a fear-hungry spirit was quite ordinary. Elsa ordered them to spirit the inert assailants to the spare guest rooms, but to lock them in until they had woken up.

She would not punish them by placing them in cells, but she wasn't stupid.

Elsa and Jack had retreated to her bedroom to clear up after the fight, replacing ornaments and dissolving the ice all over the floor. Once that was complete, she composed a letter explaining the reasons for their 'imprisonment' for the guard-captain, ordering him to inform Gjertrud in the library that the danger had passed, and to read the letter to whoever else may be occupying the room with her. When asked if she would like Princess Anna to come to see her, Elsa declined, deciding that she would much prefer to go to sleep. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, after all.

When the hustle and bustle had died down, and silence returned to her bedroom, Elsa sat heavily down onto her bed, and exhaling deeply, felt herself relax for the first time since the ordeal. Jack was sat in the nearby chair, and reached his hand across to hers. Smiling weakly, she gratefully accepted it, entwining her fingers with his. Her mind was tired, her body exhausted, and she just needed to sleep. The exertion of the battle and the aftermath of the rage in her body had taken its toll, and her muscles ached for rest.

"Come on, snowflake. Time for bed." he gently whispered, slipping his fingers from hers and retreating to the bathroom while she changed into her night-dress. Returning when his ears heard the sound of her getting under the blanket, he moved toward the chair and bent to sit when her sleepy voice stopped him.

"I don't want to be alone in bed tonight...will you..." she said, without a trace of coyness or innuendo, just pure innocence and tired tones. 

"Of course." Jack said, understanding perfectly. He pulled off the military jacket and slid under the covers behind her. She rolled over clumsily, and wrapping an arm around his bare abdomen, she placed a head upon his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat in her ears, feeling the coolness of his skin against her cheek. 

"Love you, snowflake." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." whispered Elsa in return, her eyelids becoming too heavy to sustain and the soft fluffiness of sleep overcoming her.

 

 

 


	27. Seeds of Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To the man who is afraid everything rustles.” - Sophocles

The previous night's sleep was restless and disturbed for the young queen.

Plagued by dreams of burning flowers and charred statues, she had awoken twice during the measly four hours of sleep in a cold sweat. Jack would hold her close, whisper that it was only a dream, and soon she would drift back off to the deep slumber. 

It had reached the point where frost had spread from her around the room, not transparent and beautiful like her ice palace, but opaque and pained, the type of ice and frost that surprises unsuspecting victims. Jack didn't mind the icy bite of the spreading frost, but he knew something was wrong.

Dawn had broken at around five-thirty that morning, and making sure that Elsa's sleep was now restful and dreamless, Jack quietly slid out of the bed, and upon noticing that his characteristic hoody and brown trousers had been returned during last night's damage control, changed back into the familiar garments.

_That feels so much better._

He gave one final gaze over the sleeping queen, planted a delicate kiss, to which she responded with a sleepy, contented sound, and silently left the room, pushing apart the curtain that had been fixed over the door-frame in lieu of an actual door.

-

About three quarters of an hour later, Elsa stirred from her sleep, the sunlight streaming in through the window over her face. A dull headache made its presence known as soon as she pushed herself to a seating position, placing a hand on her forehead. Sliding her legs to the edge of the bed, she let her legs fall to the floor and was startled when she felt the icy nip of frost under her feet. She followed the spread of frost around the room, and gasped when the full extent of its growth became apparent. It had covered the floor and snaked halfway up the walls, extinguishing the fire and hardening the curtains.

_Not again._

Opening her hand in a beckoning manner, the frost shrank from its grip and retreated toward the open hand, as though someone had rewound time. Once the last inch of pernicious frost had dissolved into the glowing ball of energy in her hand, she flicked it into the air where it exploded with a  _poof_ and dissipated into nothingness.

Giving one last look around the room to ensure all evidence of the accident had been hidden, she rose from her bed made her way to sit in front of her dressing table, ready to start the morning routine. Automatically looking into the drawer to collect the tools she needed for getting ready, she undid her braid and, casually glancing at the mirror, she nearly fell back in shock.

The reflection that stared back at her was sobering. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness, her skin was as pale as Jack's hair. Her own hair was haggard and wavy, but the expression was different. It was one of mistrust, suspicion, and a malign smile was creeping across her face. And behind her, two gold orbs hovered in the smallest shadow cast by the morning light.

"Tut tut, secrets lead to paranoia, you know." taunted the reflection, and Elsa stood. backing away sharply, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"Just a waking dream..."she repeated, and once the bravery reasserted itself, she chanced one quick look at the mirror. The reflection was her own fearful face, no longer menacing or predatory, and the two golden orbs were no longer there. Taking a few deep breaths to compose herself and calm her racing heart, she slowly returned to her seat and restarted the routine, the memory of the shock still fresh in her mind.

She was surprised and partly suspicious when it dawned on her that Jack was not in the room.

-

Laughter and cheers echoed through the corridor as Elsa made her way to the dining hall for breakfast, her stomach rumbling expectantly. She wondered to herself whether Anna and Kristoff were okay, whether last night's hurried escort and 'imprisonment' in the library had rattled them. The exuberant giggles that could only have come from her little sister told her differently.

_That's strange, surely last night's ordeal should have shaken her..._

**_Maybe she knew it was coming..._ **

Opening the door to the dining hall, she was greeted with the sight of a grinning Jack miming a story to Kristoff and Anna, both of whom were rapt with gleeful attention, following every word and gesture. 

_So that's where Jack is, not with me, but with them..._

**_He probably likes her more than he does you._ **

_Shut up._

 

In the midst of re-enacting what Elsa assumed to be last night's battle, Jack caught Elsa's eye and swiftly shushed Anna and Kristoff, rising to his feet with an expression of tender concern. Anna followed his gaze, and quick as a flash, had sprinted from the table and nearly tackled Elsa off her feet with a constricting embrace. 

"Oh, sis, you look like hell." she said in her inimitably blunt way. Elsa made a face.

"Thanks," she said, more sourly than she would have liked, "I just had a bad night. I have a lot on my mind, starting to see things in a different light." she finished, glancing at Jack. She didn't know where those last words came from, they felt completely foreign to her.

He narrowed his eyes, and made a mental note to address that later. For now, he was happy to have her up and among the living, even if there was a slightly awkward silence that had befallen the room. Anna relinquished her grasp of her elder sister, and once they both assumed their seats, Jack began to place food on Elsa's plate.

"I can do it myself, thank you." she found herself snapping irritably. Jack stopped, regarding her warily, and she realised her mistake. Anna's eyes darted between the two.

"I'm sorry, I just...last night, and my dreams..." she spoke apologetically. Jack nodded and smiled reassuringly, but he couldn't help feeling a little stung by the sharpness of her snap.

Kristoff rose from the table to excuse himself, announcing that he had to retrieve something important for the town. Anna immediately subjected him to a withering barrage of excited, curious questions, earning a simple "I think you'll like it" in response. Jack couldn't help but smile knowingly, he had seen the look in Kristoff's eyes over and over again during his existence as the winter spirit. Elsa noticed his expression and, leaning over, whispered for an explanation.

"It's a secret," he whispered back, "and this one I have to keep. Can't ruin what Kristoff has planned, if he's doing what I think he is."

 

**_See? He's keeping secrets from you. Always a great ingredient in a blossoming romance._ **

_I don't know that for sure..._

 

Elsa tensed, disappointed and a little irritated at Jack's evasive response. Kristoff planted a deep kiss on Anna's lips before bidding the table goodbye, and once he left the room Anna's face turned serious and she leaned closer to Elsa.

"Jack told us all about last night." she whispered, like she was indulging in gossip.

"Did he now?" replied Elsa, fixing Jack with a glare, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_**He probably told her about how you nearly killed that man, how you covered your room in frost, like you used to do as a**   **child.**_ _**When you lost control.**_ **  
**

"Yeah," continued Anna, oblivious to the daggers that Elsa was staring at Jack, "he said about how you two were invincible, how you managed to fight off those eight kidnappers. He said how awesome it was watching you defend us. I just wanted to say; I've never been more proud to be your little sister."

The words hit Elsa like a cheap-shot. Guilt crept into her heart, and she realised she had jumped to the wrong conclusion about Jack. Sorrow replaced anger in her eyes, but ultimately the damage had already been done.

Hurt, Jack rose from the table and sourly mumbled something about going to help Kristoff, avoiding the questioning gaze of Anna and the apologetic eyes of Elsa. Bending with a slightly insincere and petulant bow, he couldn't help but shoot a resentful look at the regretful queen as he left.

Elsa's breath caught at the stabbing feeling in her chest. She had never seen Jack this hurt or angry before, and the guilt only grew at the knowledge that she had caused it.

_What is going on with me?_


	28. Seeds of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die. ” - Carrie Fisher

Elsa finished the rest of breakfast in silence and on her own; Anna had lost her appetite and after glancing at her elder sister with a reproachful look, excused herself from the table. The young queen understood, even she did not want to be with herself right now.

She finished her breakfast after some time, nursing the regret in her chest which was stifling her desire to eat. Almost immediately after leaving the room, Elsa was intercepted by her royal servant Kai with a list of the things that would require the queen's attention. Sighing resignedly, she perused the parchment.

**1\. Weselton diplomat seeks audience with Her Majesty, nine o'clock appointment.**

**2\. Representatives from trading countries seek audience with the Queen, eleven o'clock appointment.**

**3\. Inspection of royal guard, main courtyard, three o'clock appointment.**

**4\. Matter of intruders in the palace during last night's attack, throne room, four o'clock.**

"It seems I have a busy day." she muttered cynically.

"A day in the life of the ruler of Arendelle, Your Majesty!" responded the portly servant, a knowing and sympathetic voice leaving his mouth.

"Thank you, Kai. I believe I have an hour before my first meeting with the Weaseltown representative. Do you, by chance, happen to know where my sister or Jack Frost are? I would like to talk with them." she asked hopefully. Kai shook his head, and disappointment rained down on Elsa.

"I am afraid not, Your Majesty. I recall Mr Frost...flying...toward the town, and Princess Anna leaving on a horse in the same direction. As to their current whereabouts, I cannot say." he said respectfully.

"Oh," said Elsa, with a hint of glumness in her words, "well, thank you anyway. Did you happen to notice how they may have been feeling?" she finished with a question, praying the answer was not what she expected.

"Mr Frost seemed to be quite sullen, and Princess Anna looked incredibly concerned. If I may ask, why do you wish to know?" he asked, his eyes betraying a prying look.

"No reason. Thank you, Kai." Elsa shut him down. Kai bowed respectfully and shuffled off.

_**Lucky people. They get to go off gallivanting while you have to administrate royal duties. It's not very fair, is it?** _

Try as she might, she couldn't stop jealousy and envy creeping in, the bitter taste of resentment biting against her tongue.

-

The first appointment went quicker than expected, but it was not surprising. The Weselton diplomat was practically begging Queen Elsa to re-open trade agreements with them, citing that Weselton's economy was dwindling. Elsa had coldly reminded him of the behaviour of their last representative, how he effectively tried to assassinate her, and within half an hour the weaselly diplomat had left empty-handed, except for a letter that reminded the leaders of Weselton that Arendelle's cessation of trade was permanent.

Faced with an hour and a half of free time, Elsa knew exactly what to do. She wanted to find Jack and apologise for her behaviour at breakfast, or she would have done, had she not been intercepted by Anna on her way to the main doors. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, brightly and yet apprehensively, her body tensing for the potential onslaught. It never came.

"Better than I was, and a lot more ashamed, thank you for asking." Elsa replied honestly. "Is Jack alright?" she added out of concern.

"He was pretty peeved when I caught up to him, but I think I helped him calm down. Which is a good thing, because I don't think the townspeople liked the sudden hailstorm very much." Anna explained.

"Thank you for seeing if he was well, Anna." Elsa smiled at her sister.

_**If that's all you did.** _

"No problem!" Anna said brightly, and dropping her voice to a whisper she leaned over to Elsa's ear, "By the way, Kristoff just invited me to a cabin he's been building to the north. I just wanted to let you know I might be away for a few days." she giggled excitedly.

 _**Oh great. Now you're stuck here doing royal stuff while she's going on holiday? Where's the** _ **justice?**

"I'm pleased for you, Anna. I hope you two have fun." Elsa smiled, desperately trying to hide the rising jealousy.  

"Thanks!" replied Anna with a bubbly voice, then her face fell with contemplative thought.

"I kind of feel sorry for Jack, you know? He said he was from the future, and he desperately wants to stay here, but he said he has a feeling he won't be able to, that he'll have to return to his time. He's really cut up about it."

-

The meeting with the representatives was relatively amicable, for which Elsa was thankful as she was having difficulty hiding the rising anger and envy in her chest. They had largely wished to ensure that trade agreements would remain between their kingdoms, including the Southern Isles, in light of the near success of Hans' attempt to usurp the throne. Having bade the diplomats farewell and a safe return home, she ended the meeting and left for lunch.

_**He can't even stay here. You fell in love with someone who might not even be here tomorrow.** _

_It doesn't matter. He loves me and I love him._

**_Don't lie to yourself. You know that when he leaves, your heart will be broken. When you wake up one day, he'll be gone and he'll never come back. You know I, or rather, you're right._ **

_Shut up._

**_That's it, bury your head in the snow. That always worked out so well._ **

_Shut up, shut up!_

**_Break his heart before he breaks yours. It's better for you, that way._ **

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, her hands grasping her head, and tensed as she became aware that she had yelled out her last thought. Breathing a sigh of relief, she thanked her stars that she had managed to inadvertently walk into the empty library while lost in her thoughts.

_No-one to see that I'm going insane._

_**Look behind**_   ** _you_**.

She whirled around and froze when she saw Jack's curious gaze.

"You okay there, snowflake?" he asked, cautiously. Elsa blinked a few times, unable to process the question.

"Yes...yes I'm fine. Jack, I'm sorry about earlier, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." he said, but there was still a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No, let me finish. Can you meet me in my bedroom, at around six o'clock? We need to talk."

_**That's it, Your Majesty. Now you're beginning to understand.** _

_You're right. Maybe I would be better off alone._


	29. Seeds of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, hello,  
> It’s only me infecting everything you love" - Evanescence, "What You Want"

"This is stupid." Jack scowled, a barely concealed snarl in his voice. Elsa flinched a little, but stood her ground. 

"Jack, please don't misunderstand. There are things I need to explain-" she found herself whispering words she wasn't expecting.

"Where...I mean, 'when' I come from, when someone says 'We need to talk' it always goes the same way. I'm not misunderstanding a thing. Trust me, Elsa, I will be there at six o'clock in case I'm wrong - and I really hope I am - but don't take me for an idiot." He didn't even bother to conceal the snarl that time.

"Wait, I-"

"No." he growled, and stormed out of the library, slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang.

Elsa stood there in stunned silence. Last night, she had remarked to herself that she was fortunate she was not the target of the winter spirit's ire. 

_**No matter. He needs to know.** _

_I don't want him to leave me._

**_It's the only way. You only hurt people you love._ **

_Maybe..._

-

With Anna away with Kristoff, and Jack who knows where in his ill-concealed fury, Elsa found herself alone once more with her maddening thoughts. Even though the voice in her head sounded like her own, it felt foreign, malevolent, and yet it seemed to dominate her thought process, and even her speech. 

She had left the library for her bedroom, and summoned Kai to meet her there, which he swiftly responded to and arrived in her room in a matter of minutes. Citing the pulsing headache as an excuse, she insisted that the guard inspection be rescheduled, and enquired as to the state of the men who were locked in the guest rooms.

"They are deeply confused, Your Majesty, as they do not recall ever entering the palace nor attempting the kidnap. Whatever influence they were under has purged them of their memory of the event. What would you have them do?"

"Free them," answered Elsa after a moment's thought, the voices in her head mercifully silent, "let them go home to their families."

Kai nodded in agreement, and made to leave the room, but stopped in his tracks when the queen spoke again, this time in a more menacing tone.

"But if they attempt something like this again, I will not be so kind." she growled, the voice altogether unnatural. Kai found himself unable to look away from the baleful glint in his queen's eye, and only after an almighty feat of internal strength was he able to tear his eyes away and hurriedly disappear from her room.

_Was it me, or did the queen's eyes turn black?_

_-_

It was five minutes to six, and Elsa had spent the last five hours holed up in her room, unwilling to see anyone. The staff had begun to whisper amongst themselves, anxiety walking the corridors like an unwelcome ghost. The air near her room was icy cold and bitter, and those that still served as staff members during her childhood, remembered well the sharp drops in temperature, and the random appearances of icy tendrils in the corridor.

Those five hours were torture for the vulnerable queen. Minute by minute, she felt her will slipping away as something else began to extend its noxious influence throughout her mind. Catching glimpses of herself in the mirror, she would quickly look away, disturbed by the reflection smiling maliciously back at her.

_Am I going mad? Have those years of isolation taken such a toll on me?_

**_Look in the mirror, and we'll find out._ **

Unwillingly, she found her head turning towards the mirror, this time unable to break her gaze. The reflection stared back at her, eyes full of promise and anticipation. 

"It won't be long now, Elsa," teased the reflection, "but I think I'll take it from here. It's almost showtime, and we can't let something as insipid as love ruin the performance."

Elsa suddenly felt herself lose control of her body, her face twisting into the same malevolent smile and her arms moving independently of her will. She was no longer the master of her own person, but an unwilling participant, a passenger in a vehicle travelling to an unknown destination. A prisoner in her own mind.

The curtain moved and she quickly composed herself, turning to see Jack stood in the doorway.

"Six o'clock, as promised." said Jack, attempting to smile, but the pain and anxiety exuding from his eyes.

"Surprisingly punctual." replied Elsa acidly. Jack shrugged off the barb, and moved towards her with his arms open. Elsa stepped backwards, shaking her head. Letting his arms fall to his side, Jack looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"This is...so hard for me to say, Jack, but I feel it's the right thing to do..."

_No..._

"I don't want us to be together any longer." she finished, adeptly simulating tones of regret and sadness.

Jack's chest became heavy and tight, a lump appearing in his throat and a solitary tear welling up in his right eye. He was right, as soon as he heard the words in the library, he knew this was the end result. The woman he loved, who he thought loved him, was tearing them apart. 

_Why did I have to fall for you so quickly, Elsa?_

"Why?"

"You're an immortal, Jack. You will live on and I will die. I don't want that heartache for you, as I told you before. I let my love for you cloud my judgement, and it gave you a false sense of hope. You and I cannot be together, Jack."

_Don't listen to her! I love you, Jack! Please don't..._

"That's not the only thing, is it?" said Jack's voice, cracking under the crushing weight of anger and despair, his eyes beginning to betray the signs of pain.

"No," continued the queen, "it's not. Anna tells me that you fear you will have to leave soon, that you will have to return to your own time. I thought I could cope with the idea of, in my last moments, seeing you as young as you are before me...but the idea that one night we may fall asleep together, and in the morning you may disappear forever? I can't take that. I don't want to. Jack, I can't allow myself to love you any longer."

Jack had no response. He felt angry at Anna for blabbing his secret, but they always find a way out. He turned away, fidgeting with his staff in agitation. 

"When did you decide this?" he growled.

"It has been on my mind for some time," she replied matter of factly, almost too bluntly, "and I wish it hadn't taken me until now to do this. Jack, my destiny is to be alone, and it is one I am willing to embrace. When I am alone, I cannot hurt people. "

" _That's_ what you're afraid of?!" blurted Jack, rounding on her in anger, "that you  _might_ hurt me? Don't you think I already know that, and accept it? Elsa, for crying out loud, you really are new to this whole relationship thing aren't you?"

"Jack-"

"No, you had your turn. I fell for you in the ice palace, and you asked me to give you space and time. Which I did, because I understood  _exactly_  what you were feeling. Then you went back on that, which was a bit of a whiplash change, but hey, I rolled with it. Now, you're ending it, without talking it over with me, not even caring what it's doing to me, and it's made me realise something." he snarled.

Advancing on her, Elsa felt herself step backwards. Though she could not control her body, she could still see through her eyes, and what she saw broke her heart. Jack's face was contorted with anger, pain, sadness, and even grief. Tears shimmered over his cheeks, and his ice-blue eyes staring at her in wounded betrayal.

"I was an idiot to fall in love with you. In just one day, I have been hurt more than I ever have in my entire life, by someone who I thought loved me. I watched over you all night, protected you from your enemies, and for what? You to pull this crap? No. I'm done. I have better things to do than have my heart ripped out by someone I thought was my soul-mate."

_Please, no..._

Jack strode over to the window and unlatched it, hopping up onto the windowsill. He looked back at Elsa with tearful eyes of pain and rage, snow-white teeth gritted together.

_Please don't leave me..._

"You want to be alone?" Jack growled, almost inaudible over the small blizzard that had settled into the room.

_Jack, I love you, don't go..._

"Then be alone." he thundered, and with a bitterly cold gust of wind, he flew out into the evening sky.  _  
_

Alone and in silence once more, Elsa felt the weight of something leave her chest and her headache began to dissipate. Her eyes caught her reflection which smiled victoriously back at her.

"Good girl." it whispered, and the surge of re-activating nerves and the sensation of pins and needles flowing though her limbs told her that she was once more in possession of her own body. Her first action with her newly returned control was to dart to the open window, to try and repair the damage. 

"Jack! Come back! Please! I don't want you to go!" she shouted into the sky, and the only answer was the rumble of distant thunder.

_He's not coming back. I pushed him away, and he's gone._

Feeling her legs go from under her, Elsa slid down the wall, the tide of despair and sadness rising unstoppably inside her until it burst from her eyes and mouth in a sobbing, tearful, silent wail.

_I don't want to be alone again._

Absorbed in her grief, she did not notice the sliver of a shadowy substance snake its way across the windowsill and into the evening air.

 

 


	30. Directionless

"I bet you saw that coming." 

Jack directed his acid tones to nothing in particular, the moon not having fully risen in its soon-to-be crescent glory. He knew that Manny would not respond anyway, and that only compounded Jack's feeling of loneliness. 

His flight was uneven and rocky, a representation of his inner-most feelings. The wind that carried him was full of sorrow, and the light blizzard that followed him sang with sadness. A deep, desperate ache inside, a sharp pain in his heart and the constant feeling of teary dejection plagued his chest like an emotional tornado, and the gusts that enabled his flight reacted as such, constantly buffeting him this way and that. He didn't really notice, his mind was firmly entrenched in Elsa's room, and the argument that had taken place. 

He was vaguely aware of passing over a cabin on his erratic, destination-less journey, and was even less aware of a valley below him.

His head desperately tried to make sense of it all, to take the edge off the acute heartache pulsing in his chest. He was so sure that Elsa was honest about accepting Jack's immortality, of her desire for them to be together. 

_I guess I was wrong. She doesn't love me._

_Maybe she never did._

The thoughts racing is mind completely scuttled his already mercurial flight, and Jack felt the wind cease its support. He fell from the air like a rock, and impacted the ground at a blistering speed. Skidding gracelessly across the ground, he felt something slam into his back and ricochet him into another object, where he came to a sudden, painful stop. 

"Okay, that hurt. Never flying economy again." he winced, pleased that the fall hadn't destroyed his wit. Pushing up from the ground, he put himself into a seating position while he checked himself over, tenderly running his fingers where he hit the ground and the two unknown objects.

_Nothing bad, just a few bruises. Lucky._

Raising his head, he looked around with confusion at his impromptu landing site, like someone waking in a different room from where they fell asleep. Spherical boulders littered the valley, coloured with a red hue from the sunset.  _  
_

"Lots, and lots of...rocks..." he whispered to himself in increasing perplexity.

"Not just rocks, honey." A voice behind him nearly gave him a heart attack - if he  _could_ have one - and he revolved on the spot to the owner of the surprise voice...and saw no-one.

"Down here, genius." came the voice again, this time brimming with amused sarcasm. Jack looked down and uttered a quiet "muh?" in surprise. 

Looking up at him was a brightly faced, grinning stone creature with a pendant of several red gems around her neck, which seemed to glow vividly when the owner spoke.

"What's your name? You're pretty easy on the eyes, hon." the creature asked, half-smiling.

"Um, Jack Frost. Sorry, but what...I mean who are you?" Jack answered, his surprise and confusion only growing. He wondered if he was going mad.

"Name's Bulda, sugar. I'm a troll...female, in case you're wondering. In fact, we all are." she gestured to the myriad of spherical rocks, all of which started to shake a little and unfurl into a mass of other diminutive, stone trolls. 

"Huh. And there was me thinking you guys lived under bridges..." Jack muttered, pondering the surreal scene unfolding before him. Another voice, this time deeper and more measured, came from his right.

"You would know all about misconceptions, Jack Frost." The spirit's eyes followed the source of the new voice, and saw another troll. This one had yellow crystals around his neck, and seemed to be the only one with that specific colour. He wore a long cloak, and his stone face was etched with creases; a product of decades, perhaps centuries of wisdom and experience.

"And you would be...?" 

"I am Pabbie, and I am the leader of this clan of trolls. I know you are Jack Frost, and I also know that you are not from this time." he clarified, placing his hands together like a wise teacher.

_Wait, what? How does he...?_

"Please, sit." he gestured. Jack obliged, using his staff to lower himself down onto what he thought was an ordinary rock.

"Not on Cliff." he chuckled. Jack jerked up like he was the recipient of an electric shock, and whirled around to find another troll folding his arms, bearing an unimpressed expression.

Jack elected to just sit cross legged on the ground, and placed his staff by the side of him, keeping it within reach in case he wanted to make a quick exit. Pabbie shuffled closer to him, and gazed ponderously at the winter spirit's face.

"Whispers across the land had reached our ears of a handsome spirit of winter stealing the heart of the young, fragile queen. And yet, that spirit of winter is nowhere near Arendelle. I may be old, but even I know you cannot have two identical people sharing the same time, which tells me you are from the future. Tell me, by which way did you find yourself in this kingdom?"

"Um...snowglobe." Jack mumbled, completely taken by surprise. He thought it was only Elsa, Anna and himself who were aware of his displacement from his time.

Elsa. His heart stung as her face swam into his mind's eye.

"Ah, that proves it. I assume by snow-globe you mean North's snow-globe, and North will only allow fellow Guardians to use them, which answers your unasked question of how I know. In this time, you are most definitely  _not_ a Guardian."

"Huh. How is it that you know of-" he began, but Pabbie held up a hand.

"The mortal world and the immortal realm may exist together, but everything in the immortal realm is connected. We are aware of the Guardians, and they of us. We just don't talk very much. However, now that we have explained my knowledge of you, I do wish to know why you came here, so full of sorrow and anger. You bear a great weight on your heart, Jack Frost." the little troll said, staring at Jack, who shifted with discomfort. It felt like Pabbie's eyes were searching his very soul.

"You said I stole Elsa's heart, well...she broke mine. She told me that she didn't love me, that she wanted to be alone. I just gave her what she wanted." he said dejectedly, trying to evade Pabbie's piercing gaze.

The clan leader placed his face in his hands and exhaled deeply. When he looked back up at Jack, his face was not one of sympathy but exasperation, as though trying to stop a small child from painting on the walls for the fiftieth time.

"Jack Frost, I hope you will forgive my bluntness, but you are an idiot." he sighed. Jack recoiled a little, eyebrows high and jaw open. He didn't expect that response at all.

"Wha...buh..."

"Elsa loves you, Jack, more than you'll ever know, maybe more than  _she_ will. When I saw her as a child, I told her that fear would be her enemy. What I should have told her was that love will be her friend, and it is her love for you that we can feel all the way over in this valley." _  
_

The rest of the trolls murmured and nodded in agreement, a couple of them pretending to swoon.

"Honestly, Jack, I cannot believe you were blind enough to miss it. Whatever she said to you, to make you leave her alone...she did not mean it. She never meant it." Jack sat in disbelief at Pabbie's words, unable to reconcile them with Elsa's prior behaviour.

"But she said she didn't want me to watch her die, and that if...when I do go back home, she doesn't want to wake up and find me gone forever. You weren't there, Pabbie, she was pretty convincing." he countered, a little annoyed.

"My dear boy, everyone has insecurities. Yours are that you will find yourself without anyone to believe in you. Hers-"

Pabbie's expression softened, desperately trying to make Jack understand.

"Hers are deeply rooted. You know of her childhood, and what it did to her? What you don't know is how deeply that affected her. Aside from Anna, you are the  _only_ other person she has allowed herself to form a deep, meaningful connection with, because she knows that you understand her, that you knew what it was like but from a different perspective." Pabbie's voice grew slightly more emphatic and frantic. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Bulda shushed him. No longer standing like a wise teacher, Pabbie paced and wildly gestured.

"Have you not noticed how quickly you fell for each other? How, even now, you are unable to be apart? Jack, you and Elsa are destined to be together. What she said to you was not her own feelings. I am, honestly, quite disappointed that you believed it. You have a lot of apologies to make to the young queen, Jack Frost."

"She...she still loves me?" Jack whispered, feeling the familiar warmth and realisation start to burn within his chest.

"Yes!" Pabbie exclaimed, with the air of a parent finally succeeding in stopping their child from painting on the walls.

Jack stood, reinvigorated with the new knowledge. Pabbie tapped his hand for his attention.

"I will say this: what she said to you may have been false, but it was based in truth, or rather, her existing-"

Pabbie stopped mid-sentence, and his head turned to the side as though a thought had just struck him, his expression one of anxious concern.

"-fears...oh no."

Jack frowned and bent down closer to Pabbie, awaiting the reason for the sudden pause.

"Something terrible has fallen on the palace. Elsa is in trouble, and I fear she will be alone to face it." he whispered, distressed.

"No, she won't." growled Jack with a fiery conviction. He sprinted off, leaping onto the stone walls of the valley and into the night air, where the wind intercepted and carried him like a missile towards the palace.

"Don't give up, Jack." murmured Pabbie to the sky, long after the spirit had disappeared in the black.

 


	31. The Penny Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as Jack's impromptu visit to the Valley of the Living Rock.

The young queen paced her room in agitation, desperately racking her mind as to what happened, how she lost control of herself, and how to solve the problem of Jack's angry exit. Her powers mimicked her concern; she left a trail of frost where she had paced backwards and forwards, and a minor snowstorm materialised within the room, similar in design to the storm that appeared when Anna visited the ice palace, but with less intensity. Wringing her hands, she wondered how...or if she could make it right.

_Why did I say those things? I didn't mean them. I didn't want him to leave. God, Jack, I miss you. Nothing is the same without you here._

She walked back over to the window for the fifth time, staring out into the dark sky for a sign, the hopeful return of the white-haired, mischievous spirit she had fallen for. Every beat of her heart pulsed the sensation of loneliness and longing, and strengthened her eye's desire to well up with tears.

_No, enough crying. It will serve no purpose right now._

Turning back to resume her pacing, a piece of paper that stuck out from under her bed caught her eye. Curiosity replacing concern, she knelt down and retrieved it with a slightly shaking hand. One side was blank, but a sketch sat proudly on the other side. It was of a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length hair, dressed in a leather tunic and trousers with boots that she did not recognise. His face bore an intense expression, and a mask covered the lower half of his head from his nose downwards, and his left arm was lightly drawn, indicating something metallic, with a star just below the shoulder. Her eyes traced down the drawing, and she read a small sentence at the bottom:

_"I drew this while you slept. Guess I'm your winter soldier, Elsa - Jack Frost"_

She couldn't help but smile, and whispered to herself.

"No, Jack. You're my winter king." her voice full of warmth but bearing the weight of a heavy heart. The snowstorm had settled, no longer raging like a miniature hurricane but gently falling on still air, and she gazed mournfully at the drawing. Should Jack never return, this was all she had of him. 

An impatient knock startled her, and before she could open the privacy curtain to see who the visitor was, Anna had already entered the room. Elsa couldn't get a word in edgeways as Anna was already mid sentence, striding over to the bed and sitting comfortably, her face bubbling with joy as she reeled off words like she couldn't stop them.

"...then when we got to this cabin Kristoff made - which is amazing by the way - he made a gorgeous dinner, and then did something crazy which I'm going to tell you about later, because not long ago we were under a hailstorm. Hail. In summer. Not supposed to happen, which means either you or Jack are angry, which means you need to spill. Right now."

Anna's face became stern, and Elsa opened and closed her mouth a few times, stunned by the sudden whiplash change in Anna's demeanour, and wondering if she would be able to get a word in.

"I mean, right now." Anna pressed, pursing her lips like an unimpressed librarian.

"I...I told Jack to leave." Elsa said weakly, the sudden surprise of Anna's entrance washed away by the familiar longing, and braced herself for the explosion. Anna merely raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms and gazed at Elsa, torn between admonishing reproach and heartfelt sympathy.

"Oh Elsa," she said quietly, gesturing for her sister to sit, "what happened?"

Elsa looked down, wringing her hands and eventually sat when Anna's pats became more urgent.

"I told him that I didn't love him, that I wanted to be alone. That I didn't want the heartache for him when I passed, and I didn't want to live under the knowledge that he might vanish one day. What scares me, is that it wasn't me saying them." she whispered, the argument playing over and over in her mind.

Anna studied her for a moment, working out what to say, before settling on her customarily forthright ways.

"Elsa, you're my sister and I love you, but that was a stupid thing to do. I mean, really stupid."

"I didn't mean to say the words! " Elsa retorted defensively.

"Maybe not, but I know you. Even if you didn't mean what you said to him, or something else made you say things things to him, those fears are still there, inside you. Look, Elsa, I might be new to this whole 'true love' thing, but even I know that you don't let them end it between you and the only guy that didn't run a mile when he saw you. The only guy that looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, that walks with a spring in his step because you just  _smiled_ at him, the only guy that would gladly die for you." Anna opined, like filling someone in on everything they missed.

"But what if he does die? What then?" whispered Elsa, her fears creeping back into her voice. Anna placed her face in the palm of her hand in exasperation.

"You really don't get it, do you? Take away Jack's immortality, the powers that you share, and what you have is your garden-variety, average relationship, like the one that Kristoff and I share. I look at him and I see a gruff, sometimes clumsy, badly mannered oaf, but he's  _my_ oaf. He's the one that fought off wolves to keep me safe-" she trailed off into giggles. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just ironic. Not so long ago, you stopped me from marrying Hans - don't get me wrong, I am thankful for that - saying I knew nothing of true love. And here I am, explaining it to you." explained Anna, her eyes narrowing with mirth. 

Elsa made a face, and stuck her tongue out. A well-needed giggle escaped from her lips.

"There's always a risk in falling in love. I could wake up one day and find out that Kristoff fell off a cliff, or drowned trying to harvest ice. He could come home and find that I blew up the cabin trying to make lunch. That's all part of being in love, knowing what could happen, accepting the risk, and enjoying the time you have. Jack's a three hundred year old spirit, he knows the dangers, but thinks you're worth fighting for. And, if he could, worth dying for."

The words rang true in Elsa's heart, and she felt herself begin to well up once more.

"You already know all of this, so what was it that forced you to act like that?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied glumly, delicately wiping a tear from her eye, "but whatever it was knew my fears. It knew that I'm still terrified of hurting someone with my powers, how much it hurt to see you frozen. It knew I was scared to get too close to Jack, scared to fall for him, and when you said that he was afraid he would have to go one day, I was just terrified of giving him everything I am, for him to disappear because he has no choice. And no matter what I did, the words came out. I couldn't stop myself, it was like I was a..."

Anna stood to attend to a light rapping of the door frame, and the realisation set in as Elsa's blood began to run colder than the magic she could wield, and she looked bang at Anna's eyes as her own widened in explosive shock and terror.

"...puppet..." Anna finished, Elsa's train of thought aligning with her own.

"Pitch." Elsa whispered in stark, horrid realisation, just before the curtain was ripped from the doorframe and a shadowy force catapulted Anna across the room, nearly cracking her head open on the windowsill. Elsa ran over to help her sister, when an oily, menacing voice raised their eyes to the door frame where the curtain once hung.

"I thought I felt my ears burning..."

 

 

 


	32. Big Damn Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal: Well, look at this! Appears we got here just in the nick of time. What does that make us?  
> Zoe: Big damn heroes, sir!  
> Mal: Ain't we just.
> 
> Firefly, Safe.

Pitch strode - or rather, glided - into the room, bending under the door frame. Jack's frost silhouette didn't do the trespassing Nightmare King justice. 

Elsa helped her sister to stand, their eyes fixed on the new arrival. At his full height, Pitch towered over Elsa who was fairly tall herself, and dwarfed her in size. His malicious grin spread from ear to ear, showing off his predatory teeth, and the light seemed to die wherever he was near. What stopped Elsa's breath was not his size, but the two golden orbs in his head, gleaming with intent, like a cat stalking a mouse. Those same eyes she thought she saw in the mirror. 

Now she knew why Jack was so reluctant to talk about him.

"Well, what have we here. The terrified snow-queen and her oh so ordinary little sister. Quite a family gathering, at least what's left of it!" he drawled, not once breaking the smirk.

"It was you." Elsa snarled, moving herself between Anna and Pitch.

"Top of the class! Of course it was me. Although, I have to say I was quite disappointed. You see," he taunted, advancing upon Elsa who defiantly remained where she stood, "normally when I plant the seeds of fear in someone, they fight it...and that makes the taste all the sweeter, but you? It took less than twenty-four hours to break you. Less than a day for those seeds to take root, for you to push everyone away. You're still a very insecure little girl, Elsa."

"That's  _Queen Elsa_ to you, monster." she hissed venomously. _  
_

"My apologies, Queen Elsa." he sneered, bowing insincerely. 

"Why are you here?" Anna joined in, poking her head out from behind her elder sister, trying to be as defiant. Pitch let out a deep, malevolent laugh. It chilled the sisters to the bones, and seemed to make the already dim lights flicker. Elsa's power began to hum inside her chest in response, and moved her arm to keep Anna behind her.

"Awww, look at the little pipsqueak trying to roar." he taunted.

"Don't you dare speak to her." Elsa snarled protectively. 

"Oh, what are you going to do? Give me a chill? Come now, we needn't be enemies. I was just showing you who you really are." he goaded.

"You know  _nothing_  about me." spat Elsa, involuntarily rising to his barb.

"Actually, Your Majesty," he drawled, enunciating her title with a mocking tone, "I know a lot about you. In fact, I was there, drinking in your fear when you were but a small child. When you...accidentally...let your gifts loose at your coronation."

Pitch looked to the side, and decided to sit on the bed, further reinforcing the flagrant invasion of privacy. His arms waved in grandiose gestures as he talked, like a villainous actor in a stage play. Anna's eyes darted to the doorway, and she gave a horrified gasp when she saw two of the royal guards slumped lifelessly against the corridor wall, black daggers protruding from their chests.

"I like fear. I live for it. The terror of mortals makes me stronger, it's like chocolate," he taunted, gazing knowingly at Elsa, "and the more fear there is, the stronger I am. Everything that happened to you, Elsa, only strengthened the fear in Arendelle. Your accidental winter, the fear of killing Anna, it was delicious...but it's all fun and games until someone ruins my fun. Two people in fact. One being your sister who is so bravely cowering behind you, and the other is someone who seems to fill you with so much  _love._ "

Pitch practically spat the last word with hate. He stood sharply, and advanced upon the two sisters with a menacingly vicious scowl. Even Elsa backed away a little, though her defiance and courage were still going strong.

"Jack Frost" she whispered, knowing it would irritate the entity currently towering over her.

"Yes. Jack Frost. The man out of time. I wonder, if I were to kill the Jack Frost that resides in this time, would that rid me of the insect you oh so deeply fell for?" he mused, thoughtfully.

"You will do no such thing." Elsa responded, the pulsing of her magic increasing. 

"Hmm," he said, studying Elsa intently, then turned away. "Food for thought. However, you asked why am I here. Well, the answer to that is-"

He turned back, raising his right hand. Elsa's eyes darted to it when it began to manifest smoky shadow magic, and back to Pitch's face when he continued,

"If you want something done properly, do it yourself."

He moved to throw the dark missile at Elsa. She reacted quicker than either of them anticipated, channelling one blast of ice directly at the projectile which fell harmlessly to the floor, and fluidly followed it up with a blast aimed practically point blank at a surprised Pitch's face. He was thrown back with the force, crashing into the wardrobe which snapped in two with a sickening  _crunch_ , and dropped to the ground, apparently unconscious. Seizing the opportunity, Elsa turned to Anna.

"Run." she hissed. Anna didn't need telling twice. Both sisters bolted for the door, Anna was the faster of the two. She rounded the corner when she heard a stifled scream, and jerked back to the doorway.

Pitch was definitely not unconscious, and had Elsa in a chokehold, suspending her a foot above the ground. His eyes shone with hate and rage, and Elsa's eyes were a mixture of defiance and fear. She gripped Pitch's arms and kicked her legs valiantly, but he was far too strong.

"Leave her alone!" Anna shrieked, grabbing the nearest guardsman's sword and charged at the terrifying entity. He responded by back-handing her with a violent swing, catapulting her across the room and against the wall. She too slumped to the ground, apparently lifeless.

"Anna!" Elsa tried to scream, and involuntarily she shot another icy blast, this time into Pitch's heart. He laughed, and tossed her toward the window like a rag-doll. She impacted against the ground in a roll, and clutching her side she struggled to get up.

"Freezing the heart only works if your enemy has a heart in the first place, Princess." he gloated, swaggering towards her.

Hailstones started to batter the window, but Pitch was ignoring them. Elsa did not, and she glanced up to see something hidden by the raging hailstorm, speeding closer toward the window. Her heart began to quicken as she realised what it was, and gripping the windowsill, she rose to her feet. 

"I told you, I am a Queen!" she snarled, rage in her eyes and fury in her heart.

The hailstorm grew stronger, and even Pitch was distracted by its intensity, glancing at the _pat pat pat_  on the glass with a perplexed frown. 

"And this-" she smirked, taking pleasure in Pitch's momentary confusion. Pointing her hands at Pitch's feet, she froze them to the ground. Hissing in anger, he tried to pull them out, but they were stuck fast.

"-is my king." 

She crouched to the ground, and instinctively raised a hand to create a small barrier of ice. As though on cue, Jack burst through the glass window with all the rage and fury of a winter storm and tackled Pitch with a resounding  _wham;_  his speed and momentum flinging them both through the wall and into the opposite bedroom. Shards of glass rained down harmlessly on Elsa's shield, and once it was safe she launched from a crouch to a sprint, scrambling over the bed to her prone sister. Pressing her fingers against Anna's neck, she breathed a huge sigh of relief to find that she was only unconscious.

_Thank God she's okay._

Sounds of breaking wood, magical blasts and yells reached her ears from the opposite bedroom, and she launched into a sprint once more just as the familiar sound of shattered glass reached her ears, and she rounded the doorway to see a hole where the door used to be, and a shattered window. Flashes of lightning cascaded through the palace, illuminating everything in a burst of blinding light.

_They're outside. Go!_

Running as fast as her legs would allow down the corridor toward the main door, her icy gown holding on for dear life, a no-so-distant rumble of thunder shook the windows, and instantly afterwards came another split-second flash of lightning. Ordinarily Elsa would have remarked upon the lack of rain to accompany the thunderstorm, but she was too focused on getting outside to care. 

Jack was busy fighting for his life against the terrifying spectre of fear, and she would not let him fight alone.


	33. Shadow and Thunder

Storms were always a source of stunning beauty for Jack - from a distance, of course. Hovering above a storm front, or perched on top of a building that didn't happen to be the tallest, he would watch the cascade of lightning as it snaked through the clouds and down to the ground like a vengeful, electric force of nature. He would always shudder whenever the thunder rattled the ground, or whatever roof he would be perched on.

In his current situation, however, the storm moving right over his head added another dimension of difficulty. The roar of thunder nearly deafened him, and without the flash of electric fury it was nearly impossible to spot anything in the night sky, let alone the Nightmare King. The mounting obstacle didn't matter though, he knew what he had to do and wasn't going to let a mere tempest get in his way.

There was too much at stake to be distracted.

Baleful laughter filled up the spaces between thunderous cracks, and Jack shot through the air in multiple directions, waiting for a glimpse of his adversary. Protective anger filled his heart and it beat loudly in his ears, 

"You're a long way from home, Jack!" A disembodied taunt echoing through the air. 

_Left._

Jack whirled to his left and shot a bolt of ice from his staff, simultaneously darting to the side. The  _whoosh_ of shadow energy zipping past his ear and the roar of pain indicated that he had hit his mark and Pitch did not. 

"Who says I'm not home?" he roared back. Laughter rang out and was quickly drowned by another _krakoom_.

A blinding flash illuminated the sky, and Jack just managed to catch the silhouette of Pitch in his peripheral vision.

_Right._

Quickly shifting his hovering position upwards and firing a volley of frost to his left, Pitch shot harmlessly under him and yelped in pain when one of the bolts hit the back of his head. Jack was sure he saw Pitch holding a vicious looking shadow-spear when another flash of lightning flooded the sky, and it drove home the gravity of the situation he was in. 

Sooner or later, even with Jack's evasive tactics, Pitch would eventually strike true, and that strike would be to kill. 

A trail of light blue caught his eye, and his eyes darted to the ground. Elsa had burst out of the main doors, and was firing blast after blast in the sky. Jack followed the trajectory of the repeated trails of magic, and found their target: Pitch was howling in anguish, protecting his face as each blast covered him in icy, glowing frost. Jack had to chuckle as it gave him the look of someone who was hit by a giant, iridescent snowball. 

Now he could see Pitch. Now, he could take the fight to him.

Flying directly at the Nightmare King with the speed and fury of a bullet, Jack fired bolt after bolt in front, distracting Pitch while he closed in. Pitch shouted something unintelligible at the palace, and looked up just in time to block a strike from Jack's staff. Following it up with a foot to the face, Jack kept up the pressure, raining punch after punch, blast after blast, kick after kick at Pitch's face, refusing to give him the space to regroup. If anything, he might make Pitch retreat by being as irritating as a swarm of bees.

The last time they met, Jack was terrified. Now, that fear kept his senses sharp, his strikes swift, his mind alert. 

It looked like Jack might win, until he spotted two figures advancing behind a rapt Elsa. 

-

It was quite entrancing to watch; the duel of Jack Frost and Pitch set against a stormy backdrop, the lightning providing snapshots that burned into her memory. Jack was easy to spot in the night sky, but she could tell he was fighting blind, operating on instinct rather than sight. So far it was working, but eventually his luck would run out. 

Searching the dark, cloudy sky, she looked for a tell-tale sign of Pitch's position.

_Needle in a haystack. There has to be something._

An idea struck her like a train through a brick wall, and she felt her power hum from her heart and travel down to her fingers, and raised her arms to the sky in readiness.

_Wait for it..._

The adrenaline coursed through her veins, and her breathing was deep and focused.

_Wait for it..._

She took breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, eyes darting from left to right in the sky. A flash of lightning flooded the sky, and two silhouettes appeared.

_Now!_

She whirled to the right and aimed blast after blast into the air. A howl of anguish reached her ears, and she smiled victoriously, knowing her strikes were hitting the intended target. Pitch was slowly being covered in glowing snow, sticking out like a sore thumb in the black night. Elsa's eyes caught the bolts of blue frost emanating from Jack's staff, and her heartbeat quickened.

_Hope that evens the odds._

She saw Jack collide with Pitch, attacking him like a feral, angry tiger, not once letting him breathe. It was almost a thing of beauty, watching Jack fight so defiantly. She was so rapt with awe, that Jack's cries startled her and jerked her violently out of her reverie.

"ELSA! BEHIND YOU!"

Elsa whirled around and instinctively swiped her hand in a horizontal arc, emanating ice from her fingertips. It was lucky that she did, as the two guards who she assumed were dead nearly stabbed her from behind with jagged shadowy daggers. One guard was pinned to the door by several pointed icicles growing from the floor, the other was also pinned to the wall by a restraining growth of ice across his chest. Her heart beating in her ears at the near-fatal ambush, she turned back to the clash in the sky.

It happened in slow motion.

Jack was too distracted by the guards to notice Pitch. Seizing his advantage, Pitch drew his shadow spear high above his head and Jack, who reacted too late, brought up his staff defensively to block it.

There was a resounding crack as Jack's staff snapped in two, and the momentary flash of fear in Jack's face was replaced by agony as the tip of the spear slashed across his chest, creating a deep gash from his right shoulder to the bottom of his ribs. With a speed born of victorious hate, Pitch drew the spear back and drove it through Jack's abdomen and out of the other side, impaling him on the spear. A final flash of lightning forever burned the terrifying scene into Elsa's eyes.

She screamed Jack's name in horror as she saw him skewered viciously on the shadowy weapon, his face etched with fear and agony. Pitch contemptuously jerked the spear back, and Jack fell from the sky, as though void of all motion. Reacting quickly, she flung a blast of magic on the ground below the wounded spirit, and a huge pile of snow spread from the point of impact across the courtyard. Landing with an unceremonious  _thumph,_ Jack lay motionless in the snow as Elsa ran as fast as she could to her fallen lover, passing the broken staff. 

Reaching his body, her heart almost stopped and her stomach turned at the sight. A deep gash lay across Jack's chest, and he was clutching his abdomen, jerking as he struggled to breathe. His head turned slowly to her, and he gave her a weak smile, interrupted by grimaces of pain. 

"Hey there...snowflake..." he tried to whisper.

She surged downward and cradled him in her arms, tears flowing freely from her eyes, desperately stroking his face. Snow began to slowly descend around them, as though in mourning.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean-" she began tearfully.

"It's alright, I...understand now. By the way...this...really freakin' hurts." he coughed, attempting to sound soothing. Elsa wrapped her fingers around his hands and pulled them away, revealing the vicious wound in his stomach. She pressed her hand as hard as she could on the seeping wound, trying to keep pressure on it. Jack grunted as pain shot through his body.

"Ironic...that you're the one that has to watch _me_  die..." he whispered, feeling more faint by the second.

Panic coursed though Elsa's chest and she shook Jack forcefully, trying to keep him awake. His breathing slowed down more and more.

"No, you stay with me, you understand? I'm not losing you again. It will  _not_ end like this!" she hissed, nuzzling Jack's forehead. Vaguely aware of a buzzing in her arms, she kissed his head desperately, holding him as close as she could without suffocating him. She felt a pair of hands on her arms attempt to pull her up, and whirling her face around to meet their owner with a furious stare, she looked into the sympathetic eyes of her sister Anna. Feeling her anger subside under a torrent of grief, her head fell limply against Anna's chest as she burst into sobs. Her sister comfortingly wrapped her arms round her, embracing her in a blanket of empathy and comfort.

She was indistinctly aware of Kristoff's deep rumble as she felt Jack's weight be lifted from her lap, and her bloodstained hand gripped Anna's skirt in despair.

"He's gone, Anna. I've lost him." she wept, racked with sobs and giving in to crushing grief.

"No, you haven't." Anna replied soothingly. Elsa's head jerked up, confusion furrowing her brow and joining the tears in her eyes. Anna's expression was tense but meaningful, and a warm smile countered her own tear-stained features.

"Look!" she exclaimed quietly, and gestured to the limp body in Kristoff's arms. Elsa gasped when she saw it; the wound in Jack's belly was sealed with a thin layer of ice.

It was barely noticeable, but Jack's chest still rose and fell.

 

"You saved his life," whispered Anna, easing Elsa's pain, "your magic kept him alive. Kristoff will take him to your bedroom, and we'll go with him."

Anna helped Elsa to stand, the despair she felt five minutes ago clashed with the numbing shock, rendering her legs weak.

"Come on, let's go inside." she murmured, and Elsa felt a smile for what felt like the first time creep across her face. Partially aware of her movement, they stopped when Elsa felt something under her feet. Both of them glanced down to the floor, and felt a rush of sadness. 

Jack's staff lay on the floor, cleanly sheared into two halves; a relic of the hopeless battle that he still fought regardless. Anna helped Elsa kneel to pick them up, and holding them close to her chest, they resumed their slow, measured steps into the palace.

Elsa turned her head back to the sky, silence reigning supreme as the thunderstorm had long passed. Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

_I_ _f I ever see you again, I will_ end _you._

Turning back toward the palace, Elsa felt hope join the maelstrom of emotions in her chest, and it quickly rose to be the strongest one of them all. 

 

 

 


	34. MIA

Had there been a door to Elsa's room, Kristoff probably would have kicked it down for dramatic emphasis. Had the door possessed any sentience, it would be thanking its lucky stars that he did not have the opportunity to visit further violence upon its inanimate form.

Elsa darkly wondered if there was any point to having a door as she glanced at the wreckage of what used to be a perfectly good wall. Anna seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You know, if this keeps happening, we're going to make the palace an open-plan building. As much as I like supporting the decorators and architects, this is getting ridiculous." she had sarcastically groaned.

Laying a limp Jack carefully on the bed, Kristoff silently strode over to the door frame and picked up the door that sat haphazardly against the adjacent wall, waiting for its repairs. Lifting it with both hands but displaying a surprising amount of strength, he held the door in place and looked expectantly at Elsa, who returned his gaze with a puzzled expression.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward the hinges, and Elsa clocked his intentions. Delicately stepping over the strewn debris of the battle, she tapped a finger on each of the hinges, freezing them to the wall. Stepping back and opening the door a few times to check its stability, Kristoff did a proud 'hmm' as he admired their impromptu repairs. Anna followed suit, picking up the curtain from the floor and holding it over the hole in the wall, and Elsa flicked two tiny blasts of ice at the top, holding the curtain in place.

"Figured we'd need a little privacy." Kristoff muttered. Anna agreed, and pulled him down to plant a kiss on the cheek. Elsa embraced him in a hug, squeezing tightly to show her gratitude.

"Quick thinking, Kris," Anna grinned, punching him lightly on the arm, "guess that proves you're not just a pretty face."

Kristoff snorted and waved dismissively. In the silence that seemed to follow, where no-one knew really what to say, all eyes turned upon the body resting on her bed. They were all at a loss as to what to do.

"What happens now?" he asked, clearly feeling the need to continue doing something. Anything. He always had to keep moving forward.

The lack of answers spoke volumes, but it was eventually Anna who broke the silence, something rising within her to take control of the situation. Elsa may have been the ruler in the room, but Anna had a feeling her sister needed her help at the moment. Elsa would occasionally make a movement to the bed, but stop herself in uncertainty. Attracting her elder sister's attention by grasping her hand, Anna felt the words come out before she even knew it.

"I will go and get linen and water for his chest, and because I know you're itching to do something, Elsa, you can clean his wounds and bandage him. I'll take care of the royal stuff, explain everything to the staff." she spoke, with the weight of an order. Turning to Kristoff, she issued his task.

"There's only one in the kingdom who might know what to do." she said knowingly, holding Kristoff's gaze. As though receiving a silent order, he nodded in understanding and before leaving the room, held Elsa's arms reassuringly.

"It's gonna be okay, 'sis." he said with conviction. Elsa looked up at him in confusion, then her eyes widened with dawning comprehension. 

"You-"

"Proposed. Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you earlier. Kristoff proposed to me in the cabin." beamed Anna, proudly showing a gleaming, diamond-set ring on her left hand. Elsa's face went back to Kristoff, who nodded with a broad smile.

"Anna, I...wow...I'm sorry, I should be-"

"Don't worry about it," Anna cut her off, holding up a hand, "you've got other things on your mind. We can celebrate later." Kristoff bade goodbye to the sisters, and quickly left the room to complete his unspoken mission. Elsa turned and resumed her worried gazing.

"It's okay. Go and be with him." she whispered reassuringly. Elsa glanced at her sister with a weak smile, and obliged her heart's need to be close to her fallen love.

-

Anna had left Elsa in peace, briefly returning with several wide strips of linen, a thick cloth, and a vast bowl full of water and alcohol to clean the wound. She assisted Elsa in removing Jack's hoody, both wincing when they saw the true extent of the gash across his chest. Yesterday, Elsa had stared at his bare chest with embarrassment and, if she was honest, a little arousal. Tonight, she only felt sympathetic pain and the longing to take his pain away, to fix him.

"I know you could probably just put ice over his wound and leave it at that, but I also know you want to care for him. So, you get to do it the mortal way." Anna had sagely explained, before exiting the room once again. _  
_

She dipped the cloth into the bowl, and began to delicately clean his wound, mopping up the congealed blood around and in the gash itself with the gentleness of a feather on the skin. Bit by bit, after several squeezes and repeated wetting of the cloth, and the water becoming decidedly red, Jack's chest was finally clean enough to bandage. Using his dead weight to keep the linen in place, with some difficulty she wrapped his chest in several layers of the linen bandage, pulling it tightly and securing it with a strong knot.

_I knew those medical books that I read when I was little would come in useful._

The dressing completed, a gust of wind ruffled her battle-swept hair and she realised that the window Jack burst though was still gaping open, vicious pieces of shattered glass poking out from its frame. She stood and carefully made her way to the window, anxious to avoid lacerating her feet on the glass shards on the floor, and slowly moved her hand across the space where the window used to be. Ice began to grow from the frame and followed the movements, and within a very short time a fairly thick sheet of ice now took the place of the dearly departed glass.

With the wind now exiled from the room, Elsa was left in relative silence, aside from the occasional footsteps passing by the curtain, and it was then that she realised just how exhausted she was. Her eyelids began to droop and her mind became fuzzy, and all she could do was look longingly at the bed.

_Go on. You need to sleep._

Raising a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn, she numbly walked over to the vacant side of the bed and, after lovingly covering Jack in the blanket, she slid onto the mattress and snuggled herself up to the comatose spirit. Placing her chin on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, she carefully placed her left arm where it would not touch either of his wounds and took care to make sure as much of her body was in contact with his. Feeling the shallow rise and fall of his chest under her hand, she felt the sweet embrace of sleep wash over her and chase the exhaustion away, leaving only warmth and hope.

 

 


	35. Dreams and Memories

_The first thing Elsa felt when she woke was the tender nip of snow on her cheek. Eyes snapping open, she was starkly aware that she was no longer in her bed, but laid in a snowdrift. Quickly rising to her feet, she took in her surroundings, noticing several trees surrounding a frozen lake. She did not recognise this place._

_Two voices snapped her attention, and she spotted at the other end of the lake a young, brown-haired boy she took to be about eighteen, and a smaller, younger girl stood opposite him. The little girl was rigid with fear, like a deer caught in a spotlight._

_Holding her dress, Elsa ran over to the two figures and stopped with a gasp when she recognised the boy. It was Jack, but his skin was full of colour and his hair was chocolate brown. He was holding his arms out in a reassuring manner, and seemed to be trying to calm the little girl._

_"Jack, I'm scared!" whimpered the little girl._

_"I-I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in. Uh...we're gonna have a little fun instead!" said Jack, doing his best to hide his rising panic._

_Realisation dawned on Elsa as she looked down at their feet, and head a dull crack as the ice continued to break._

_"Wait...I know this...this is where-" she started, but was cut off by a voice behind him._

_"Where I died." Elsa whirled around to find Jack behind her, white hair, purple hoody, exactly as she remembered him. His eyes were fixed on his past self._

_"Jack!" she exclaimed and surged forward for a hug, but she nearly fell forward when she passed right through him as though he was a ghost._

_"What the..." she whispered in confusion._

_"You're not really here, you're kinda in my memories. Don't ask me how, I've got nothin'."_

_He broke his gaze from the unfolding scene to greet Elsa with a warm, caring expression._

_"It's good to see you, even if I can't touch you." He returned his head toward the two figures, and his expression fell to sadness. Elsa followed his depressed eyes and saw the little girl slowly step towards the brown-haired Jack, his staff out-stretched toward her._

_"Three!" he shouted, and in one fluid movement hooked the little girl and flung her out of harm's way. Elsa knew this from Jack's explanation in the ice palace, but it was different to physically see it unfold._

_"People of a nervous disposition may want to look away now." said Jack without a trace of humour, and Elsa frowned in confusion._

_The brown-haired Jack smiled victoriously for a split-second, and Elsa gasped in horror when the ice finally gave way and he plunged into the freezing darkness, the cold embrace of death. Her hand over her mouth, she was unable to look away._

_"I didn't really want you to see this." he comforted, his gaze now upon Elsa with eyes of sadness. Stepping toward her, he tried to place a hand on her cheek, and blinked a few times as he looked deeply into her eyes._

_"It's nearly time for you to go. I don't know why I'm reliving these memories, but I guess it's for a reason. Do me a favour? Don't give up." he said, trying to convince her. She needed no such incentive._

_"I won't. I love you, Jack." she smiled, wishing she could feel his touch on her skin._

_"Love you too, snowflake." he smiled back, and seemed to fade into nothingness. Elsa was left alone on the lake, before it too faded to black._

_-_

The queen awoke with a start, the images from the dream fresh in her mind. Jack was still comatose, but his face showed the signs of nightmares, frowning and muttering in his deathly sleep. She placed a delicate, loving kiss on his temple, and it seemed to chase the nightmare away.

A light rapping on the door demanded her attention, and she slid off the bed, quickly checked herself in the mirror to address several flyaway strands of hair before opening the door. Kai stood before her in his typically respective demeanour, but his face showing signs of tension.

"Apologies, Your Majesty, but someone wishes to see you in the main hall." he murmured, bowing deeply.

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement, and Kai turned to leave. 

"Kai? I want to apologise for my behaviour when we last spoke. I...wasn't myself." she said earnestly. Kai smiled and nodded once, replying that Anna had informed him of the reasons why. Elsa returned his smile with gratitude, and closed the door. 

Checking her hair once more, she reapplied her make-up and, once she felt presentable enough, left the bedroom for the main hall - stopping briefly for one last loving look at Jack.

-

Kai was waiting patiently at the doors to the main hall, and once she took her position in readiness, he opened the doors to announce her arrival.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." he loudly proclaimed, and stood aside to let her pass. Elsa glided through, exuding dignity and regality, and stopped short when she saw exactly who was waiting for her. 

Anna and Kristoff smiled amusedly at her, and feeling herself blush slightly, she turned to Kai.

"I think we should skip the pomp and circumstance when family is involved." she whispered. Kai nodded in acknowledgement, and bustled out of the door.

Embarrassment over, Kristoff made a joke about whether he should bow every time Elsa entered a room, and she shot him a glare, combined with a reproachful elbow jab from Anna. Chuckling in amusement, his face became serious when they began to talk business.

"How is he?" he asked earnestly. Elsa sighed, her face dancing between hope and concern. 

"He is still alive, but he hasn't woken up. I had a dream last night...and it has occurred to me that this may be no ordinary sleep. I-I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless." she replied anxiously, looking down at the floor. Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There is someone here who might be able to help with that." she quietly announced, and stood to the side, gesturing down behind her. Elsa followed her hand and gave an involuntary, surprised 'huh' at the three short figures revealed by her sister.

"I remember you, from when I was a child," she murmured quietly, "when I hurt Anna. My parents came to you for help."

"Indeed they did, Your Majesty. My name is Pabbie, and this is my daughter Bulda, and my son-in-law Cliff." Each of the stone trolls bowed deeply, and Elsa responded with her own gentle bow.

"Kristoff came to us last night, informed me of Jack's predicament. I would ask your permission to see Jack for myself, and beg your indulgence to explain to me what happened?" he spoke in his gentle, wise voice. 

"Certainly," Elsa replied, gesturing to the doors she entered from, "we will talk on the way. Will you all be accompanying us?" she finished by addressing the others. Bulda shook her head, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Naw. We're borrowing your sister and Kristoff. I wanna hear all about how they got together!" she said brightly. Elsa suppressed a giggle at Kristoff's dismayed expression.

-

"When did you arrive, Pabbie?" Elsa asked with interest.

"Last night. Anna told us that you had fallen asleep, so Bulda, Cliff and I went to the royal gardens and tried to appear inconspicuous as we slept," Pabbie explained, "and Cliff was most displeased when someone sat on him. He grumbled for the rest of the night; so much that my daughter was close to rolling him into the fjord." Elsa giggled a little, picturing an irate Bulda pushing a terrified Cliff down a hill into the water. Pabbie's amused voice became sincere and interested.

"What can you tell me about what happened?" he asked, once again in his wise-owl mode.

Elsa remained silent for a few moments as they walked, her slow, elegant steps matching speed with Pabbie's waddles. Once she was confident she could hide the trauma of last night, she briefed Pabble in the most objective way she could. He would occasionally make sounds of 'mmmhm', 'I see', and nod as he absorbed the information. When Elsa did glance at him whilst explaining, she caught the look in his eyes that said 'I know you're trying to remain detached, but I understand you must be incredibly emotional'.

She finished briefing him just before they reached her door, shooting glares at the men who, rather than repairing the walls, were staring with curiosity at the diminutive troll by the side of their queen. Catching her irritated eye, they quickly resumed their tasks.

"Is there anything else?" Pabbie asked, but something told Elsa he knew there was.

"The dream I had, it was a memory, but not one of mine. I was with Jack, and we were at a frozen lake. And he..." she trailed off, her mind reliving the moment of his death. A lump swelled in her throat, and she found herself unable to continue. Pabbie reached up to comfortingly hold her hand, and smiled benevolently.

"Not to worry. Let us enter, and I will do what I can to help."

 


	36. Ache

Elsa opened the door to her bedroom with trepidation and hope, anticipating the answers within. Laid on the bed was the puzzle, and Pabbie could provide the solution, or at the very least an explanation. And yet, a brief gaze upon her bed revealed no epiphany, but a realisation of one of the most mundane things.

The height of her bed.

"Oh..." she gasped, blushing and sheepishly raising a hand to her mouth.

In her distracted state, the simplest thing had failed to occur to her: Pabbie was too short to be able to see Jack. Glancing at the little troll, her desperate attempts to suppress an embarrassed giggle were not helped by his half-smile and the amused twinkle in his eye. Quickly composing herself, she turned back to the men repairing her wall and when one of them couldn't help but glance at Pabbie, she found her target. 

"You..." she spoke loudly, addressing the unfortunate builder, "as you seemed to be so entertained by my company, you can assist him. Bring me six sturdy crates. In fact," she addressed the entire group, all of which were looking intently at their feet shyly, "all of you can assist him."

The men shuffled off amid mutters of "Yes, Your Majesty" and Elsa took a little dark pleasure in watching them hurry to the cellars. Maybe she was a little hard, but she knew what it was like to be stared at like some kind of novelty and their curious stares annoyed her.

Shortly after, with the haste born of an irritated Queen, they returned with the six crates and stacked them in a mock-stairway rising up to the bed. Elsa raised her eyebrows in a let-that-be-a-lesson manner as upon finishing their assigned pseudo-punishment, they filed out of the door. Chuckling in hearty amusement to himself, Pabbie waddled over to the crate-staircase and climbed up onto the bed, Elsa's side sinking dangerously under his weight. Elsa winced when she was sure he wasn't looking.

_I am grateful for your assistance...but please don't break my bed..._

Frowning slightly, Pabbie placed one hand on Jack's torso and the other on his forehead, closing his eyes in meditation. Feeling restless, Elsa made her way to Jack's side of the bed and watched the troll with a mixture of fascination and trepidation. Jack moaned in his deathly sleep, screwing his face as though he was in intense pain, and Elsa reflexively grasped his open hand in support.

Pabbie finally withdrew his hands, holding them uncertainly against his chest and opened his eyes. His face was not one of hope, but of concern.

"It is as I feared. Your Majesty, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your quick actions did indeed save Jack's life; your ice seems to be purifying his body and stabilising him. The bad news, is that his body is not what is in danger."

Elsa tensed, bracing herself. This wasn't what she had hoped.

"This is ancient shadow magic. It is insidious, invasive and wholly single-minded. It is designed to attack in two forms: the body and the soul. As your magic cleansed his body of the physical poison, it has resolved to attack his mind and his heart. If it cannot break the body, it will break his soul."

Elsa's face went pale and she began to feel her stomach clench in fear. 

"Is there nothing that can be done?" she asked, weakly. Pabbie looked up at her with worried eyes, but behind them was a glint of hope.

"There is a silver lining. Jack Frost is strong, his soul is bright and his dedication to you, and his responsibility is resolute. He will fight this infection with every ounce of strength he has. In the end though, it is up to him. Sometimes, the mind cannot go on and he may simply decide to give up."

-

Half the day had passed since Pabbie's diagnosis, and Elsa found herself in the library, numbly distracting herself with royal paperwork as the sun began to set. Administrative duties were relatively self-functional; in fact the only things out of the ordinary that Elsa did have to take care of were the repairs to her room, the occasional argument between Cliff and a random person who thought he was a statue, and Bulda's incorrigible attempts to 'fix up' some of the townspeople who happened to be single. The trolls were proving to be quite a handful, even with Pabbie's assistance. The hardest thing for her was when the children would ask _"Where is Jack Frost?"_ and she had the same answer every time -  _"He's away on important business, but I will tell him to visit when he returns!"_

It was more of a case of  _if_ rather than  _when_ , but she did not have the heart to tell them that he may not return. In fact, she stubbornly defied the possibility, however remote, that Jack would never wake.

 _He will come back to me. He has to._   _I swear, I will bring him back myself if I have to._

And try as she might to ignore them, her thoughts irregularly swung back to the night of the battle. The sight of him fighting for breath in the snow, his weak affirmation of love, his last words spoken with a sincerely apologetic tone.

_"Ironic that you're the one who has to watch me die."_

And as if to drive the point home, the image of his staff snapped in two in the snow...

-

The sun had long set, and Elsa was alone in the library, close to finishing the night's administration.

The last document left for Elsa's attention was in a luxuriously smooth parchment envelope. Elegant handwriting on the front indicated it was addressed specifically to her, and Elsa got the impression that it was not official business. She breathed a sigh of relief, unsure of how much more paperwork she could do without going insane. Turning over the envelope, it was weighted on one side with a seal of wax. Examining it closely, she smiled with pleasure when she ascertained it as the royal seal of Corona.

This was something she would read in her room, to help her wind down from the day.

Sorting the completed paperwork from the items she had yet to do, she felt fatigue creep into her body and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner when it chimed eight times. She sighed in dismay, expecting it to be at least ten or eleven, judging by her mental and physical exhaustion. Rising from the table and exiting the library, she asked one of the patrolling guards to inform Kai that she had retired to bed early, and if he happened to see Anna, inform her too. Bowing with a respectful "Yes, Your Majesty", he marched off to complete his assigned task. Satisfied that the relevant people will know where she would be, she walked in the other direction to her bedroom.

As she approached her door, she noted the hole in her wall had been repaired ahead of schedule, and she breathed a sigh of relief that she would at least have some privacy as far as sound was concerned. She could feel comfortable either discussing sensitive topics, or spending time with Jack without someone eavesdropping.

Moans and whimpers reached her ears from the other side of the door, and her heart leapt when she thought, with a gasp, that Jack may have been victorious in his internal battle. Opening the door with a burst, her hopeful expression dropped to deep pity and concern when she saw that he was not awake, but jerking his head from side to side, groaning in his sleep. Cowering, as though hiding from an unseen force. 

Elsa closed the door behind her and swiftly strode over to the bed. Sitting beside him, she lifted his head and held it close to her heart, resting her cheek on his hair and planting comforting, reassuring kisses, feeling his hair tickle her lips.

"It's okay, Jack. I'm here, feel my heartbeat. It beats for you. Don't be scared." she would repeat over and over again like a mantra, until the moans dwindled and he began to relax in her arms. Suppressing the welling up of tears and the ache in her chest, she found herself begin to sing softly to him in a sweet, melodic voice.

_Jack, I know you're in there,_  
 _I only hope you won't give in,_  
 _Can you feel that_  
 _I'm here holding you,_  
 _My heart, it beats for you,_  
 _My winter king._

_We're fated for each other,_  
 _Please come back to me_  
 _Your heart believes it too._  
 _Do you want to build a snowman..._

A solitary tear defied her attempts to suppress it, and slid down her cheek into his hair, and she stopped bothering to suppress the ache in her heart, holding him as tightly as she could as though letting him go would mean losing him forever.

-

An hour had passed before Elsa was reassured that Jack was no longer in the throes of powerful nightmares, and she had since changed into her bedclothes and sat by his side in bed, a candle on her bedside cabinet, hair flowing braid-free and the royal correspondence in her hand. Pulling open the envelope, she held it closer to the candlelight and began to read.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I bid you greetings from Corona. It is sunny here (as it always is) and the flowers are in bloom, filling the kingdom with a sea of colour. Eugene is nearly prince-material, but he still needs a lot of work. I still have to slap his hand every now and then._

_Anna and I are almost constantly writing letters to each other, and she keeps trying to get Eugene and I to visit once more, so we can join her and Kristoff on a double date. I like the idea, but I have the sneaking suspicion that Kristoff will probably knock Eugene out after the first hour...not that sometimes he doesn't deserve it. Father and Mother are fine, but they seem to be really keen on the idea of preparing me for coronation, in case something happens to them._

_On the topic of dating, word has reached Corona (read: Anna) of a certain man winning the affections of the Snow Queen! I can't tell you how ecstatic that makes me. I know, girls like us don't need a man, but when we find one that's actually worth our love, we kind of have to grab the opportunity with both hands, you know?_

_On second thought, I think we will visit Arendelle again, if you have no objections. Nothing to do with meeting this mystery man, of course, and making sure he's right for you. Us girls have got to stick together!_

_Reply soon!_

_Rapunzel_

_P.S. Olaf sounds so cute!_

Finishing the letter with a broad smile on her face, Elsa was pleased that she elected to read it in the comfort of her bed. Rapunzel's letter had warmed her heart like the sun that shone over her kingdom, and she made a mental note to reply as soon as possible, and feeling her eyelids begin to droop, and a huge yawn escape her mouth, she placed the letter by the candle which she promptly extinguished, and pressed herself against Jack as she did the night before. 

"Elsa..." he murmured, still completely comatose. 

"I'm here, Jack." she whispered, before the sweet, soft embrace of sleep took her once again.


	37. Healing Warmth

Elsa slept for four, maybe five hours that night. It was dream-free, but she was rudely awoken every time a nightmare took hold in Jack's mind. He would whimper, cry, shout, and sometimes scream in his comatose state, and as the night drew on Elsa found it harder and harder to cope with hearing him in such terror. 

The worst parts were hearing him pleadingly whisper "Elsa, help me..." and she would feel her heart break, unable to do so.

All in all, the young queen felt more tired when she awoke at sunrise than she did before she went to sleep. 

_There has to be something I can do._

After giving Jack a comforting squeeze and a kiss, Elsa slid to the edge of the bed and rubbed her face with both hands in an effort to wake up, gingerly noting that her muscles and joints ached with fatigue, and decided that she could really, really use a hot bath. As though fate itself agreed, a maid knocked at her door and asked if she required anything, and Elsa gladly ordered warm water for a relaxing, soaking bath. 

-

Her heart beating with anticipation, she slipped out of her nightdress and tested the water with her fingers. The temperature of the water nipped at her fingertips, but after the initial tingling pain instantly subsided and was replaced by pleasant heat, the rest of her body cried out for the same sensation everywhere else. A contented sigh escaped her lips, and her aching limbs eagerly awaited the rush of heat to relieve them of the dull pain.

_This is just about perfect...but it's missing one thing._

With a smile, she gently flicked a small jet of magic up into the ceiling, which materialised into a small flurry. Snowflakes delicately fell from the ceiling, dancing in the air like leaves in the smallest of breezes. She would enjoy the warmth of the bath, but she needed something pretty to look at, and the falling snowflakes would provide such a lovely sight.

Giving herself to the soothing heat of the water, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to run free. The past few days had been difficult, so in order to function effectively as a ruler she had to compartmentalise a lot of things in her head, and it was only now that she could mentally address them. Things like her dwindling control over herself after the romantic dinner with Jack, Pitch's attack which nearly claimed both herself and Anna, and threatened to claim Jack himself. Jack's current comatose state, and the resolute hope that he would return.

Wondering with anxiety where Pitch was now, and what he was planning.

Feeling herself become increasingly on edge, she let herself submerge to let the water soak her hair, and spent a few seconds under while the soothing heat enveloped each strand. It wasn't until the water touched her scalp that she realised how tense it was, and it sang appreciatively when the warmth danced upon her skin. The truth of the humble bath was now self-evident; she felt all of her worries just disappear, as though the warmth had reached inside her and washed out all of her worries, leaving only pleasure and contentment.

She felt relaxed for the first time in a long time as the water gently kissed and loosened her muscles, and emerged from under the water feeling refreshed and renewed, and it was a feeling that she did not want to lose. She climbed carefully out of the bathtub, and her skin tingled as she felt the cold snowflakes landing on her warm skin, the alternate sensations sending pleasant shivers across her body. The amber morning sunlight streamed through the window behind her and it seemed to enhance her already elegant beauty; the droplets of water running down her skin glistened, and shimmered whenever she made the slightest movement.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the huge bathroom mirror, she felt a feeling rush through her that she had not felt on her own for a long time - the rousing feeling of unstoppable self-confidence. Seeing her naked body shimmer like a deity in the golden sunrise, she felt  _beautiful._

The rumbling of her stomach stirred her from her reverie, and eager to have breakfast, she reached for some towels on the nearest dressing table and began to dry herself off, enjoying the sensation of soft cotton on her skin as it wiped away the water. To everyone else, things like baths were taken for granted, simply methods to keep oneself clean, but in that moment, that bath had done more for her than simply relieve her aches and clean her skin. It had renewed her energy, her strength and reignited the spark of self-confidence that the past few days had nearly extinguished. Deciding to finish drying herself in her bedroom, she picked up another towel for her hair and elegantly walked out.

The maid had stood guard outside of her room to make sure no-one would burst in unannounced while she was naked, though she didn't mind Jack being in the room - not that he was in a state to see anything.

And even if he was, she noted with surprise that she still wouldn't mind. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she quickly busied herself with her ministrations, to try and calm her quickening heartbeat and breathlessness.

-

Hair dry and braided once more, and dressed in her characteristic ice dress - she vastly preferred it over ordinary clothing - Elsa was sat at the breakfast table appeasing her growling stomach. The cook had delightedly informed her of two new items that had arrived in Arendelle yesterday morning, a substance called coffee and the recipe for a French pastry called a  _croissant._ Elsa almost spat out the coffee when she found out precisely how bitter it was, and was about to reprimand the cook when it was suggested that she add milk and sugar to it to taste. Milk and two sugars later, the coffee now began to grow on her, especially the rousing effect it had on her mind. The  _croissant_ was delicious and filling, especially when eaten with strawberry jam, and Elsa made a mental note to make them a regular part of the breakfast menu. 

She had literally just put the last piece in her mouth when Anna entered the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning her head off. She was startled to see Elsa sat at the table with an amused smile on her face, and sleepily sat down beside her elder sister.

"Just...how is it you look so bright and gorgeous this early?!" Anna muttered enviously. Elsa laughed deeply, and passed her a plate of croissants and jam. Anna looked curiously at the pastry, then at Elsa.

"It's delicious, you must try it!" she grinned, gesturing at the food. Anna blinked a few times, then gave in to her curiosity and tried a piece. Her face instantly changed from intrigue to oh-my-god-that's-amazing and made little moans of appreciation.

"Nice, huh?" smiled Elsa. Anna nodded emphatically, and started to devour the innocent pastry. Elsa took a sip of the newly acquired coffee, and Anna's watchful eyes narrowed a little.

"Whassat?" she murmured, mouth full of  _croissant,_ gesturing at Elsa's cup. She was about to explain, but a mischievous thought crossed her mind, and a prank began to form.

"It's called  _coffee_ , it arrived yesterday morning. This is the first time I've had some, and I must say it's quite something." Elsa explained matter-of-factly, hiding the rising mirth and trying to keep the mischief from her eyes. Anna studied the cup for a moment, and then gave in.

"Gimme some." she mumbled behind her food, and slid her own cup over. Elsa found it harder and harder to conceal the grin as she poured the black liquid into Anna's waiting cup.

"It tastes better when you don't add anything to it." she informed her unfortunate sister.

Anna swallowed the mouthful of food and, as though willed by her elder sister, took a deep swig. Elsa burst into laughter as she watched her sister's face change from appreciation to wide-eyed horror, desperately trying not to spit out the bitter coffee but equally desperate to rid her mouth of its taste. Tears in her eyes, Elsa convulsed with giggles as Anna shot her a sour look, reluctantly swallowing the drink. The sounds of 'bleurgh' only made it harder to stop laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for that..."

-

Comedy over, half an hour later Anna tried the coffee again, this time with milk and sugar. Once it had reached its appropriate taste, she found herself warming to the drink just like Elsa, and was on her second cup. Now, it was time for the harder topics.

"How's Jack?"

Elsa tensed a little at Anna's question, the memory of last night barging its way to the front of her mind. She hesitated, gazing at her empty cup.

"I don't know. When Pabbie assessed him, he told me that while the physical wounds would heal, his soul is the thing that's in danger. There's a force that is attacking him, mentally and spiritually, and one day he might decide to just give in and die."

The ache returned with a vengeance, and seeing Elsa's sorrowful face made Anna wish she had never opened her mouth. Reaching her hand across and reassuringly squeezing Elsa's hand, she quietly said something with more conviction than ever.

"He's not going to give up."

"How do you know?" Elsa rounded on her sister, eyes filled with uncertainty. Anna remained steely.

"He loves you." she said, simply. Elsa sat in silence, unable to think of anything to say. The rising torrent of uncertainty abated, and she discovered there was nothing she needed to say. Both sisters rose together and embraced each other in a comforting, loving hug. 

The sound of the door opening drew their attention, and Kristoff entered looking even more tired than Anna was. Without so much as a 'good morning', he grumpily shuffled over to the empty seat by Anna, and with puffy eyes, inspected the selection of foods on the table. Anna and Elsa watched quietly, with a little incredulity at the lack of manners displayed by the new arrival. 

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the half-full pot of coffee and gestured roughly with his fork.

"Whassat?" he said behind a mouthful of  _croissant_.

Anna and Elsa caught each other's eye, and simultaneously grinned with a vengeful, mischievous look.

-

Still chuckling to herself at Kristoff's horrified reaction, she walked back toward her room to retrieve the letter Rapunzel had sent, with the intention of writing a reply. Her mind replayed the hilarious moment over and over again: Anna had lovingly poured her fiancé a cup, and they both retreated to the other side of the table waiting for his reaction. Kristoff too nearly spat out the drink in disgust, and both sisters had doubled over behind the table in hysterics. Even the cook had poked his head around the door to see what all the fuss is about, and couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate victim's reaction.

She opened her door to find Jack still on his side as he was last night, but quiet and peaceful. She smiled, and walked over to his side of the bed. She sat beside him and stroked his hair lovingly, and as she did her eyes fell on the broken staff hidden on the other side of his bedside cabinet.

She rose from the bed and went to pick up the two halves from the floor, feeling a faint hum within the staff itself and a mild buzz within her own body, as though the staff was resonating with her powers. She frowned thoughtfully as the seeds of an idea began to take hold.

_Could I...fix his staff?_

She decided there was no harm in trying. At worst, his staff would remain broken and at best, maybe she could repair it and by extension, help to repair him. Holding both pieces horizontally in front of her, she slowly moved the damaged ends closer and felt the hum increase in strength, and her hands begin to tingle as her power seemed to involuntarily stream through. Tiny fibres of frost magic snaked from her hands, through the staff in a network of veins and met each other in the gap between each piece, and she felt the staff try to will itself together. 

Elsa became aware of her own breathlessness, feeling the power running through her arms into the staff. Trepidation and anticipation pulsed with every heartbeat; the simple task of holding two parts of a broken stick together taking on a whole new meaning. She knew there was something else to Jack's powers and the importance of this mere length of wood to them, but feeling the humming in her hands and the powerful attraction of her magic to the staff filled her with a sense of apprehension. 

Taking a deep breath, she purposefully let them connect and gasped as a burst of shimmering light erupted from the place where the broken ends met, and felt the staff begin to vibrate a little violently as thicker veins of magic spread up and down the wood, strengthening it and sealing the place where it was broken. The buzzing in her arms beginning to fade as though her magic knew its task was complete, she delicately lifted her left hand from the staff and gasped again with joy.

The staff was now better than new, and something from Elsa's own magic had made it stronger than it ever was before. She couldn't help but smile victoriously, and turning back to gaze upon Jack, she noted with pleasure that his face was no longer frowning, but happy. 

Maybe she had helped to fix him. 

"Suits you, 'sis." came Anna's voice from the door. Elsa sheepishly blushed, but found herself inspecting her reflection in the mirror, holding the staff. She liked it.

"It does, doesn't it?" she said, enjoying the sensation of the humming in her hands. Glancing at Jack's reflection in the mirror, she decided instead to place it by his side and delicately wrapped his fingers around the wood. It would do more for him than it would for her.

"What can I do for you, Anna?" she addressed her sister warmly. Anna shook her head, indicating it was something different.

"Actually, I came for you. Pabbie wants to see you in the royal gardens. Said it was important." she replied evenly. Elsa frowned a little, hoping that it wasn't more bad news. 

"Will you come with me?" she asked, feeling the need to have someone with her in case it  _was_ more bad news. Anna beamed happily, and nodded.

"Of course, 'sis. Let's go." she said brightly, and after marching over to hook her right arm around Elsa's left, they made their way to meet the elderly troll.

-

Ten minutes later, Elsa and Anna entered the royal gardens to find Pabbie stood, gazing at the sky with his back to them. Without turning around, he addressed the two sisters.

"It had occurred to me, much later than I wished it did that, with Jack incapacitated, you will need help should Pitch return."

Elsa frowned a little, unsure what to make of the foreboding, yet cryptic comment. She and Anna exchanged nervous glances.

"To that end, I have summoned aid." he spoke with deep gravitas, and gestured towards the sky. Anna followed his gaze and gasped, raising a pointing finger upwards, as several ribbons of shimmering green began to materialise and snake their way across the vast blue sky, filling it with dancing, 

"Elsa, the sky is awake!"


	38. More Than Just Lights

Elsa wondered what all the fuss was about. In her childhood, Aurora Borealis was always a source of dread, a signal to Elsa that her hyperactive little sister would soon be bouncing on her bed, begging to be played with at silly o'clock in the morning. While she didn't deny the inherent beauty of them, they left a slightly bitter taste in the mouth.

The night that she locked herself away, the night of the accident in the snow, was preceded by those green ribbons.

Anna, however, had lost none of her childish wonder as she gazed in awe, open-mouthed at the shimmering light-show in the sky, the occasional breathless 'wow' escaping her lips as they danced among the blue.

Elsa easily shifted her gaze from above down to Pabbie, and regarded him with a puzzled 'so what' expression, an eyebrow raised in a silent request for clarification. Pabbie held an inviting arm to the door that they entered the garden from, and said that he would explain on the way to the courtyard. Elsa began to walk with him, briefly stopping to retrieve Anna, who was still gazing in awe at the shining green hue.

-

"To mortals, Aurora Borealis is just a show of light; a thing of beauty to see and then forget. Some even consider them a sign from their gods. To those that dwell in the immortal realm, they have a practical application." explained Pabbie as they neared the main doors.

"What's that?" Elsa asked interestedly. The notion that the Lights existed for a greater reason than a pain-in-the-ass seemed odd.

"They are a signal." Pabbie answered enigmatically.

"A signal to whom?" Elsa began to tire of the cryptic sentences, and wished the little troll would get to the point.

"The Guardians." he replied.

It was Elsa's turn to stop short and feel surprise rush around her body, while Anna was the one to frown in confusion.

_The Guardians are coming here?_

The door was opened ahead of them by two of the royal guards and they exited the main palace hall, Elsa still numb with surprise and Anna still trailing, wondering what was going on. Making their way down the small steps, with Pabbie being careful to not topple over, they stood and waited. Elsa held her hands in front of her, summoning her queenly façade in anticipation of the new arrivals. Anna shook Elsa's arm, trying to find out precisely  _who_ or  _what_ the Guardians were. Elsa merely responded with a 'wait and see' look. 

"Nothings happening..." Anna whined, wondering what all the fuss was about. Pabbie was smiling expectantly, and Elsa's eyes betrayed nervousness. No other arrival to the kingdom of Arendelle had elicited this sort of reaction from her elder sister, so she knew it must be important...whatever  _it_ was.

"Wait for it..." Pabbie merely responded, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

The sisters jumped in shock when, as if prompted by Pabbie's reply, a loud bang heralded the appearance of a whirling white vortex in the air, above the main palace gate. Neither of them had seen anything like this before, but Elsa had a suspicion that this was how Jack arrived in Arendelle, all those days ago. A split second later, eight reindeer shot out of the vortex, pulling a giant red sleigh behind them. It slammed onto the ground with all the grace of an ice-skating rhinoceros, and Elsa nearly ran back up the steps when it came dangerously close to clipping the three of them as it fish-tailed, desperately trying not to crash. 

"Haha! Another fine landing!" came a booming voice from within the sleigh, with a heavy accent that Elsa did not recognise. 

"Shyeah, if you say so, mate." replied a deeper voice, also possessing an accent different to the first voice, which Elsa still couldn't place.

The young queen didn't know whether to stay or flee, the sudden arrival had shocked her that much. Anna, by contrast, was bouncing on the balls of her feet, thinking it was the most awesome thing ever.

A tall, round man jumped out of the sleigh, and Anna giggled when she saw it suddenly rise a few inches in relief. 

"Nicholas!" Pabbie called, as though greeting an old friend. The big man whirled around, and his jolly features exploded into a wide grin.

"Grand Pabbie!" the man known as Nicholas called back, and strode over to the little stone troll. Kneeling, he grasped Pabbie's hand and shook it vigorously. It was well that Pabbie was so heavy, the force of the handshake would have made any other person violently sick.

"It is good to see you, old friend! How are the kids?" boomed Nicholas. Pabbie gazed at him with a slightly reproachful look.

"Adults," Pabbie said pointedly, "Bulda is now married, but that is not why I called you here, old friend. Please, let me introduce these ladies. This is Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

Anna was busy gaping at the big man in front of her, and did a hurried curtsey when Elsa quickly rapped her arm with her hand.

"And this is Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." Elsa bowed her head regally, thankful that the queenly façade had already supplied a welcoming smile to hide the lingering shock. Nicholas looked exceptionally puzzled at the two of them, and Elsa knew exactly what was on his mind. She had seen that look before.

"Yes, we can see you. My sister still very much believes in you, and I myself...let us just say someone made me aware of your existence." she stated evenly, taking hidden pleasure in the surprised expression on Nicholas's face. He stared incredulously at her for a few seconds, then burst into cheers.

"Haha! Excellent! It is not often that we are seen by adults, but royalty? I am sorry, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicholas St. North, but you will know me as Father Christmas!" he said, voice brimming with upbeat joy. Elsa was fairly certain she heard a gasp and tiny squeal from her right.

"This is Toothiana, also known as the Tooth Fairy." he gestured to what looked like a giant hummingbird, who was busy flitting around the courtyard with hyperactivity rivalling that of Anna. Upon hearing her name, Toothiana zipped down beside North and greeted the sisters with a rapid-fire sentence, that Elsa couldn't quite make out, though she was sure it was something like _'Hi, call me Tooth, pleased to meet you and wow your teeth are amazing!'._ A louder squeal appeared from Elsa's right. 

"This is Sanderson Mansnoozie, better known as Sandman. He doesn't speak, by the way." A little golden man who was similar in stature to Pabbie floated in between Tooth and North, and materialised a hat out of what looked like golden sand, so he could respectfully tip it to the sisters. Another squeal, followed by an 'awwwwwww'.

"And this," he thumbed behind him, "is E. Aster Bunnymund, who you will know as the Easter Bunny." Elsa's eyebrows raised. Jack had described Bunnymund before, but it was another thing to actually see him. Bunny practically fell out of the sleigh, staggering as though he was completely drunk towards them while holding on to the hull. He gave a weak wave and a quiet 'wotcher'.

Elsa glanced at her little sister, who looked like she was about to reach critical mass of gleeful surprise and explode. Bouncing up and down, she looked like all her dreams had come true.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here! This is amazing! Seriously, this is, like, the best day ever! Elsa, isn't this awesome?" she squeaked. Elsa would have responded, had Tooth's fingers not invaded her mouth, the fairy herself possessing a manic expression.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North barked, and Tooth acquiesced apologetically, retreating to her former position.

"Sorry! She has such gorgeous teeth, I can't help myself! Do you floss?!" she added. Elsa was too stunned to reply, and Anna was in fits of giggles. Pabbie decided to bring the mood down to serious, aware that either Anna was going to explode or Tooth would be inspecting the sisters' teeth once more.

"We should find somewhere private. Elsa and I have a lot to tell you."

-

The journey to the meeting room had taken much longer than it normally would, partly because either Anna would constantly stop the group with a barrage of questions, or Tooth would give in to her urges and zip off after an unfortunate staff member. It was getting to the point that an infuriated Elsa considered freezing Tooth's wings and Anna's mouth, but neither would give a good first impression to the visitors.

Once they entered the room, Elsa announced that it was a private meeting, and the assortment of guards and staff members filed out in respect of the queen's wishes. Elsa placed herself at the head of the meeting table as per usual, and Anna sat at her right, her face brimming with joy. The Guardians all chose their own seating arrangements, and Pabbie stood on the seat to Elsa's left. Bunny, having recovered from the ordeal of travelling by sleigh, had pulled out an egg from one of his pouches and began to busy himself with painting it. Placing both hands on the table, Pabbie addressed the group.

"Pitch Black has attacked Arendelle." he said, bluntly, eliciting surprise and disbelief from everyone except himself, Anna and Elsa. 

"Ya what? The boogeyman?" gaped an incredulous Bunnymund, "he's not been seen for hundreds of years, mate. Why would he attack this place?"

"Me." replied Elsa, flatly. All eyes turned to her, and the burly rabbit spoke again. 

"What makes you so special, Princess? Why would Pitch go after a mortal?" he asked with surprising straightforwardness. "No offence." he added hastily, feeling North's glare. It was obvious that Bunnymund didn't know the proper way to behave around royalty.

"It's  _Queen,"_ Elsa sternly rose, slightly irritated by the lack of respect, "and this is why."

Placing a hand upon the table, her power lightly tingled her hands as it covered the surface in a thin layer of ice, earning awed gasps from the Guardians, and a wide-eyed expression from the gruff rabbit.

"Crikey." he whispered. Elsa took particular pleasure in shutting Bunnymund up, hoping that he would now take the situation as seriously as she did.

"I don't know what Pitch has planned, or how what part he has for me, but I am certain that my abilities have something to do with it. Forgive my sternness, but I have already fought him once, and it nearly cost me everything."

Tooth tensed and leaned forward, making sure she heard the queen correctly.

"You fought him? What happened?" she asked breathlessly, still getting over the surprise of the icy table.

"He attacked me in my bedroom, incapacitating my sister and nearly killing me. If Jack Frost had not intervened when he did, we would not be having this conversation, and I would likely be a part of Pitch's plans."

A question mark appeared above Sandman's head, with a face that showed complete disbelief, and even North wasn't sure what he was hearing.

"Wait, Jack Frost?" said North with total surprise, apparently unable to reconcile nobility with the winter spirit, "as in 'mischievous, winter bringing spirit' Jack Frost?"

"Yes." Elsa replied calmly, but her eyes showed a fiery conviction that conveyed all she needed to.

"Jack Frost is in Russia..." Tooth said, quietly. Evidently the look in Elsa's eyes was that intense, it made the Guardians uncomfortable. Elsa sighed, and glanced pointedly at Anna, who stiffened slightly as though receiving mental orders from her elder sister. She rose from the table, announcing that 'we should probably have refreshments for this'.

It was going to be a  _long_ morning.


	39. Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had problems with my ISP so I wasn't able to update this chapter until today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Elsa was right, to her chagrin. It was a long morning, or so it felt.

North was balanced enough to objectively listen, while appreciating the gravity of the situation, whenever Elsa spoke he would listen intently and absorb every word. For this, Elsa was thankful, as it was the polar opposite to Bunnymund. Despite witnessing a taste of Elsa's magic, and the rest of the Guardians chiding him whenever he would scoff, he was the hardest to convince. 

It got to the point that Pabbie whispered in Elsa's ear, suggesting that she show them physical proof. She had hoped it would not come to that, but she had a feeling that if words would not suffice, tangible evidence would be the only option.

"If you would all accompany me, I will prove to you that what I say is true...and hopefully Mr Bunnymund will appreciate the gravity of my situation." she had plainly announced, unable to resist the little dig at the furry Guardian. 

Each of the table's occupants rose to follow the reserved queen, and when they reached the door the sound of someone trying to speak with a wide-open mouth reached their ears. North whirled around ready to admonish Tooth once more, but burst into raucous laughter. Surprised, the rest of the group turned to find Anna with her fingers in Tooth's mouth, and Tooth desperately trying to get away.

"Sorry," Anna had blushed in embarrassment, "she really does have beautiful teeth!"

-

Elsa opened the door to her room with a great feeling of trepidation mixed with a little indignation; she had hoped to avoid having to reduce her lover to an exhibit of evidence to her truthful claims, but now it was necessary. Jack was now laid on his back, his comatose face relaxed and void of all emotion. Deep silence gripped the group as they stared at his inert form, the Guardians contemplating precisely  _how_ there were two Jack Frosts in the world; one apparently in Russia and the other laid before them.

"How can this be?" North whispered hoarsely, his eyes still fixed on the bed. Elsa stood aside to let the group file in around the bed, and after closing the door behind them, moved over to the chair nearest Jack, to be close to him for support. Her eyes gazing upon his still body, the words seemed to come easier with having to maintain her regal stature.

"Over a week ago, Jack arrived in Arendelle using one of your snow-globes, North. He found me in my ice palace, and as we became friends, we discovered precisely where he is from, or should I say,  _when._ The Jack Frost you see before you, the man who saved my life-"

Elsa's voice began to crack, but she was intent on finishing her sentence. She would be damned if she started crying in front of these strangers. Taking a deep breath, she endeavoured to finish the hard words.

"The man that I love who, right now, fights for his life against Pitch Black's dark magic, came from the future. Two hundred and thirty one years from now."

The incredulous silence was palpable, and even Bunnymund was struck dumb by the revelation. Elsa bowed her head, anxious to hide the choking feeling and the welling in her eyes. 

"I believe you." said North, quietly and with conviction. Bunnymund practically fainted, and began to rant.

"Are you serious, mate? Come on, this sounds ridiculous. I mean, time travel? Really? Crikey, I've seen crazy things in my lifetime but I-" he began, but North silenced him with a glare and a raised hand. 

"Bunnymund, I suggest you shut up." he growled, and the other Guardians shuffled away from the giant rabbit. Bunny looked like he was going to retort, but complied when North gestured with his eyes toward the bed. The young queen was staring daggers at him, and the temperature of the room had dropped sharply in response to her dark mood. Several of the group members shivered as the sudden cold bit at their exposed skin. 

"Whatever your personal opinions may be," Pabbie cut the tension with a soft, deep rumble, "there can be no doubt that Jack Frost came here to protect Elsa, and as such has paid for it dearly. While Elsa is undoubtedly powerful, and I would confidently say stronger than any of us, she will need your help and protection while Jack is incapacitated. Pitch Black is a foe not so easily dissuaded."

"There is another thing. Jack Frost is a Guardian." Anna added, looking nervously between Bunnymund and Elsa, who had shifted her angry gaze to one of forlorn hope at Jack. The portly Guardian nodded sagely.

"I know, and this is why I believe you, not only because I am convinced you speak truth, but in my belly I can feel he is Guardian. Come, we have arrangements to make." he finished, and gestured for the rest of the group to leave the room. Elsa nodded respectfully at him, shot Bunnymund a withering glance, then gazed thoughtfully out of the window. Anna decided that she would find Kristoff and give him the heads-up about the new arrivals, and exited the room as well, but not before giving her sister a comforting embrace. Only Pabbie remained, and he regarded Elsa with a contemplative look.

"What is on your mind, Your Majesty?" he asked with genuine curiosity. Elsa replied without looking.

"I think I need a strong drink..."

-

Lunchtime had passed, and Elsa elected to eat alone in her room. The arrival of the Guardians had drained her substantially, and she did not feel like interacting much with anyone. Anna had poked her head through the door from time to time, asking if there was anything Elsa required, but aside from that she was mostly isolated.

A week ago, this would have been a bad thing, but after the morning's excitement and trepidation she felt worn out, and the quiet peace in her room was sorely needed. 

A light rapping on the door reached her ears, and she called for the visitor to enter. Anna once more poked her head through the door, smiling with anticipation.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa sighed wearily.

"North and the Guardians have made a plan, they 'request your presence to brief you' in the meeting room. I can get them to put it off for a few hours, if you want?" she said, noting the spent expression on Elsa's delicate features.

"No, I will be there shortly." Elsa responded, rising from the chair. Anna sighed, and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, 'sis? It's gonna be all right." she said warmly. Elsa couldn't help but respond positively, the look of certainty on her younger sister's face eliciting a comforted feeling in her heart.

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa entered the room to find the Guardians awaiting her at the meeting table, sans Pabbie. Nervous glances were exchanged between Tooth and Anna, and Bunnymund was looking decidedly scolded, like a disciplined child. North was engaged in 'conversation' with Sandman, who was the first to notice Elsa's entrance. A little golden arrow popped above his head, and the group turned to greet the young queen as she took her place at the head of the table.

"Anna informs me you have a plan in place?" she queried North, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes. For time being, if Your Majesty has no objections, we will base ourselves in Arendelle. If Pitch does return, it will be easier to defend palace if we remain here."

"What of your seasonal obligations to the children?" Elsa asked with genuine concern, her eyebrow raised. Visiting mythical entities was one thing, but this was a whole new level of surreal.

"Pah! It is middle of summer. Easter has long gone, and Christmas is months away. Bunny and I have both left instructions to call us if there is problem, so do not fear." he assuaged. 

"Sandy over here can work from anywhere," added Tooth, with Sandman nodding excitedly, "but I'll need to be at my palace to manage the teeth collection. North has given me a few globes, so I can be here instantly if you need me."

Sandman made an assortment of symbols above his head, which North translated:

_"Your kingdom is beautiful."_

Elsa felt herself flush a little with pride, and bowed her head respectfully to the little golden man, who bowed his in return. She re-assumed her queenly poise, and addressed the group.

"I'll have the guest rooms in the east wing prepared for you, and you are all welcome to dine with us at mealtimes. I know you don't require food, but the option is there should you desire.  Mr St. North, we have space in our stables for the care of your reindeer, and in the meantime you are all welcome to explore the palace and the kingdom." she spoke with welcoming warmth.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." North replied, bowing his head. Tooth bade goodbye to the group as she left for her palace, and the rest of the Guardians all rose from the table and filed out in different directions. Sandman indicated he was going to explore the palace, North decided to visit the town, Bunny quietly left for the royal gardens and soon, Elsa and Anna were alone at the meeting table. Her younger sister blinked a few times, the realisation slowly dawning on her.

"Did you just invite Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny to  _stay_ with us?" she asked with incredulous glee. Elsa smiled, and nodded slowly.

Anna's head nearly exploded with delight, and she squealed, clapping her hands frantically while bouncing on the chair. 

-

Five o'clock had swung round, and the sky began to assume its gorgeous amber and red hue as the sun prepared its regular descent. Elsa was in the library, sat in a high-backed chair with her eyes closed, processing the day's events.

_If someone had told me two weeks ago, that Father Christmas, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman would be visiting Arendelle, I would have laughed in their face._

_Although, I would have done the same if someone told me that my heart would belong to a three hundred year old winter spirit...and look what happened._

 

Her mind went back to that day, when her life changed forever. The arrival of the stranger in her self-imposed place of isolation. The arrival of the young man who, even in the beginning, created some kind of connection between then that she was not able to explain, and _still_ couldn't. Who tempered her reservedness and queenly poise with light-hearted fun, and helped her begin to see that her magic was not a curse, but a gift.

Who stole her breath, and in hindsight, her heart with that first kiss on her cheek.

She smiled as she felt a warmth spread in her chest, and her left cheek tingle where he kissed her all those days ago. Basking in the warm feelings, she opened her eyes and they fell upon the desk. Documents were organised in meticulous piles of importance, with a single sheet of parchment denoting the most important. She reached to turn over the blank document, and her smile broadened when she discovered it was the letter from Rapunzel.

_I really should write that reply._

Dipping her favourite fountain pen in the nearby inkpot, she obtained a blank piece of parchment and began to write, letting her words flow freely.

_Dear Rapunzel,_

_Greetings from Arendelle. It is sunshine and flowers here, too, a welcome change from the terrible winter I unfortunately brought upon the kingdom. I feel I must apologise once again to you and Eugene, for trapping you here. I am pleased to hear that you are a positive influence on the roguish man._

_It would be good to have you visit us once more, this time under better circumstances. Oddly enough, we currently have some visitors from a far away place right now, and I believe that Anna is sure to faint with delightedness._

_As for myself, I am well. Ruling the kingdom is unsurprisingly stressful, as you will no doubt find out when it is your time to take the throne. A piece of advice, if I may? Make some time for yourself. It is easy to lose oneself in the running of a kingdom, and you should always have some way to wind down, or you will forever be defined by your duty rather than your character._

_And regarding my heart, remind me to proof-read Anna's correspondence! Yes, there is such a man. I wish you could meet him. He is older than I am, but he still looks eighteen. He possesses hair as white as snow, a smile that makes my heart skip a beat, and eyes that see into my very soul. I can honestly say that I love him with all my heart, and would gladly spend the rest of my life with him. You are right in that I do not need a significant other in order to live, but his presence enriches it so, much like Eugene does for you._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Queen Elsa._

_P.S. He's called Jack Frost, believe it or not._

Elsa re-read the letter a few times to make sure it was coherent, and retrieved an envelope from the desk drawer. She slid the letter inside the envelope, wrote the appropriate address on the front and sealed the envelope with wax, pressing hard with the seal of Arendelle. Placing the envelope amongst the other documents that were due to leave the palace, she leant back in her chair and exhaled deeply, content with the completion of that day's royal business.

"Paperwork's a bitch isn't it, snowflake..." came a voice behind her.


	40. Not Going Anywhere

_Snowflake?_

Elsa froze at that word. She had heard many different voices that day, from deep and booming to high-pitched and frenetic, and two unfamiliar accents to boot, and after nearly twelve hours they seemed to bleed into one. She could be forgiven for initially missing the voice…

…but the term of endearment at the end was only spoken by one person. As though switched on, her heart began to rapidly beat and fill her ears with a _thum-thum, thum-thum,_ and realisation spread throughout her mind and body like a tidal wave.

_Could it be?_

She slowly turned in her chair towards the door, and felt her breath suddenly catch in her throat upon the sight of the figure in the doorway.

Jack was casually leaning against the door-frame, with his hands lazily in his trouser pockets. His face wore an expression of amusement and a little mirth, his smile reaching from ear to ear and his intense blue eyes twinkling with a look that said ‘surprise!’.

Elsa bolted up with the speed of lightning, nearly tackling Jack off his feet and onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around him in the tightest embrace she could manage, desperate to prove to herself that she wasn’t hallucinating; that he really was there in her arms. When her bare skin met with his naked torso, the place of contact tingled with a ferocity born of yearning. She buried her head in his chest, so desperate to hear his heart beating. He placed his arms around her, gently at first, then tighter when he felt a joyful sigh escape her chest, as though the return of her embrace was what she had been waiting for.

“Is it really you?” he heard a whisper from somewhere between his arms. He felt hands try to grab at the hoodie material that he wasn't wearing, so they settled with spreading out to feel as much of him as they could. He exhaled deeply through his nose, the emotional weight of the situation undeniable as he gently kissed her hair, hearing a sound like a quiet whimper from the queen.

“It’s me, snowflake. The one and only.” he whispered lovingly, eliciting a slightly louder whimper.

She lifted her head up to gaze into his deep, ice-blue eyes, as though she needed every bit of proof that it wasn't just a figment of her imagination, that her Jack Frost really was wrapped up in her arms. He gazed back into her tear-filled eyes, feeling his own welling up. Time seemed to stop when they locked eyes, invisible strands of love and joy dancing between them, and when they couldn't hold back any longer, when the breathlessness and the light-headedness became too much to cope with, Elsa gently stroked the right side of Jack’s face, feeling the cold smoothness of his skin under her fingertips.

Both surging forward simultaneously, their lips met in the most passionate, loving and bruising kiss they had ever shared. The embrace tightened, as though it was the only thing keeping them together, but it was Elsa who broke the kiss first…if only to cover the rest of Jack’s face with rapid, forceful kisses – and then pulled him down by his hair for another joyful meeting of their lips.

“I missed you, Jack. I missed you so much.” she whispered, muffled behind his lips. She felt him smile widely and was sure she heard a little sob escape his mouth.

“I know,” he whispered back, pulling away slightly, “but I'm here now, and that’s all that matters.”

A joyful laugh resonated from the ecstatic queen, and she once again buried her head in his chest.

“I love you, Jack.”

“Love you too, snowflake.”

 -

"You know, if I get this kind of welcome, I might have to have near-death experiences more often." Jack had joked, as they made their way to the royal garden.

"Don't you dare." Elsa bluntly snapped, punctuating it with slap to his arm, "I nearly lost you once, it's not going to happen again." 

Jack chuckled, squeezing her hand which was inextricably entwined with his own. Contented silence walked with them like a good friend; the tactile sensations and the mere presence was enough for them. Sooner or later, Elsa would have to broach the difficult topic of his battle for his mind, but she was content with knowing he was there with her.

A cool summer breeze rushed to greet them as she pushed open the doors to the garden, ruffling through Jack's decidedly flat hair and gently kissing Elsa's exposed skin, which revelled in the light sensation. Leading him to the wall that separated the garden from the rest of the world, she sat elegantly on top of the wall while he dangled his legs off the edge. The mild night, the stars glittering in the black sky with the moon shining proudly, the gentle breeze caressing them; for her, it was just about perfect. Jack's voice broke the reverie, tinged with a mild uncertainty. Elsa's eyes traced over his moonlit features, which were now etched with regretful sadness.

"What do you remember?" she asked, trying to open up the despondency he was trying to hide. Jack shuffled uncomfortably at the question.

"Everything." he answered, the single word falling like a ten tonne weight. 

"I'm here if you want to talk..." she whispered, squeezing his hand in support and comfort. His eyes shifted to hers, and the sadness started to fade from his azure gaze.

"I know. I just...I want to enjoy this moment, that's all." 

Jack's eyes moved to something far behind Elsa, and he squinted slightly. A half-smile crept across his features as he recognised the familiar activity, downright punctual in its appearance and yet never failed to take his breath away in its inherent beauty.

"Especially when I get to show you something beautiful." he whispered with growing giddiness, and gestured behind her.

Frowning with curiosity, she twisted to her right as the palace began to glow with a mild golden hue, and gasped as the scene began to unfold. Tendrils of golden sand slowly snaked their way across the sky, some descending into Arendelle itself while others made their way higher and further towards the rest of the world. Jack glanced down into Elsa's captivated eyes, seeing the reflection of the sand-tendrils in her cerulean gaze. Her mouth was wide open with awe, and when one of the streaks descended low enough, she reached out a hand to touch the sand as it went by, creating a tiny horse which galloped in the air around her hand, rearing and whinnying in appreciation. 

"Sandman's playing his symphony..." he smiled at her, proud that she was able to share in the grandeur that was the little Guardian's night-time music. She smiled back, and when a thought danced across her mind, and she gracefully rose from the wall. Jack frowned and cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"I have something to show you too, Jack."

-

“So, we keeping this quiet for the time being, or…?” Jack queried as Elsa opened the door to her room. She paused, considering the options.

“I have no illusions; eventually word will spread of your recovery. As soon as that happens, we won’t get a moment’s peace.”

"Yeah I know. The Guardians are here, and they'll have lots of questions for me." he muttered cynically, aware of the nature of the future queries.

She looked up with a serene smile, and planted a sweet kiss upon his chin. The skin tingled fiercely at the touch of her lips; though many such kisses were exchanged between them, each one felt like the very first.

“Indeed. Until then, I want you all to myself.” she finished, sincerity exuding from her words, garnished with a hint of coyness. Jack grinned, pleased with the answer. He wasn't ready for an interrogation just yet, the ravenous ache to be alone with her was insatiable.

“Perfect.” was his only reply. He walked over to the side of the bed he had occupied for the last three days, and picked up his hoody which poked out from under the bed. He sighed sadly when he noticed the long tear down the centre, and the hole in the chest, and his eyes began to widen as the memories from that night hit him like a hammer.

Pain shot through his abdomen and chest as the memory of that night eclipsed everything in his mind. The feeling of searing, white hot pain as the spear slashed down across his chest, and pierced his belly. The predatory victory upon the Nightmare King’s malevolent visage.

The despair and panic on Elsa’s face as he gazed up at her from the snow-drift, his vision beginning to darken.

He felt his legs buckle as his body became weak, and reached out for the bedside cabinet to stop himself from collapsing to the floor. He had spent too long in that bed and would be damned if his momentary weakness forced him back under the covers. Elsa rushed over, supporting him with her arms and once she was satisfied that he had regained his strength, she reached for the staff which sat waiting on the bed, and passed it to Jack’s eager hands.

"I completely forgot about it when I woke up..." he whispered, his tone one of wavering.

As soon as his fingertips touched the wood, he felt a rush of energy course through him, as though holding a live electricity wire. It spread from his hands and fingers, filling every part of him with crackling power, and he felt the weakness vanish under a torrent of reinvigorating magic. His mouth and throat dry as the ability to speak was taken from him, he stared first at the staff, and then at Elsa, who looked back at him with an expression of apprehension and I-hope-you-like-it.

“I mended your staff…” she began sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Jack didn’t bother to close his mouth as he inspected his old friend with awe. Impossibly thin veins of blue snaked up and down the staff, and it hummed with raw energy, as though having a life of its own. He felt more powerful, like the staff had unlocked previously hidden powers within him.

“You didn’t just mend it,” he whispered breathlessly, “you made it _stronger._ You made _me_  stronger.”

Elsa beamed widely, and then remembered another thing that she had for him. She opened the bedside cabinet, and pulled out something that was dark blue and soft as a butterfly's wing. Hiding it behind her, she regarded Jack with an expression that someone wears when surprising their loved one with a gift. Jack regarded her with a puzzled expression. He had seen the look several times before, mostly at Christmas, but he didn’t know precisely _how_ Elsa was going to surpass the two greatest gifts she had ever given him – his staff, and her unwavering love.

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided that nothing really needed to be said, and revealed the item from behind her back. Jack rested his staff against the bed and picked up the material with both hands, delicately lifting it from Elsa’s offering palms. He took a sharp intake of joyful breath as his eyes widened in ecstatic surprise.

“Woah…” was all he could manage, as the material unfolded to reveal a hoodie, identical to his old one, but felt infinitely softer. It wasn’t just the tangible craftsmanship of the hoodie that took Jack’s breath away; it was the fact that Elsa had it made for him, a gift. A sign that she hadn't given up on him.

“Anna and I are often told that we communicate without words, and as soon as she saw what remained of your old clothing, she knew that I wanted a replacement made. It possesses the finest cotton Arendelle has to offer, and is my gift to you as thanks for your deeds that night, and for coming back to me.”

“Elsa, I-I don’t know what to say. My staff, my hoodie, it’s…thank you. Thank you so much.” he whispered with sincere gratitude, his chest threatening to catch fire with the warmth burning inside. He was about to slip his arms inside the sleeves to try it on for the first time, when he felt Elsa’s cool touch on his forearm.

“Don’t bother,” she whispered breathlessly, a hungry look in her eye, “you’ll only be taking it off again soon.”

Jack frowned, wondering what she meant, a confusion deepening when she shot a small jet of frost at the door, freezing the lock.

_Taking it off again soon? What does that mea….oh…._

And as if to illustrate her coy words, Elsa stood back and made a downward gesture. Jack thought he would never breathe again, as he witnessed her ice dress slowly dissipate into twinkling, wintry dust, revealing her stunning body in all its glory.

“Like I said,” she broke the awed silence with a half-smile and a loving, playful look, “I want you all to myself.”

 

 


	41. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh myyyy - George Takei, pretty much all the time.

_Well, that was certainly different._

Elsa's body shivered and convulsed every so often as the aftershocks coursed through her body like miniature, pleasant electric impulses. Jack held her close whenever she would twitch, which didn't help much as the mere touch of his skin against hers made the pleasurable storm inside even more potent. Even a simple little kiss on her forehead would elicit a breathless moan, and she didn't want to think about what would happen if he even  _breathed_ on her neck.

Every single sensation was intensely acute, even the silk blanket draped over their spent bodies felt overwhelming. Ferocious tingles appeared like a thunderstorm where her hands rested against his chest, her hot breath threatening to sear his skin, his cold touch sending shivers down her spine. Their bodies entwined in exhausted breathlessness, the exquisite feeling of the love they felt, and made. Neither of them spoke for some time, they were too spent even for words, the embrace they shared doing the talking for them. 

"That was...awesome." Jack finally spoke, though it sounded like he had to fight his breath for every word. Elsa squeezed his chest in response, placing a cotton-soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Yes, it was," Elsa managed to reply, the convulsions still shooting through her chest causing sudden intakes of breath, "though I'm told it is better after the first time."

"Holy crap. I was your first?" he said, with the hint of pleased surprise dancing on every word. Elsa nodded on his chest, feeling her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Yeah..." she mumbled shyly.

"Well in that case milady," he announced quietly, the ability to speak more than five words coming back to him, "I am honoured, and feel obliged to point out that it was  _my_ first time, too."

Elsa's head jerked up with surprise, and she met his eyes with an expression of 'you're joking'. 

"Hand on heart, I have been a virgin for a loooooong time." he smiled, the humour mixed with sincerity.

"But you were eighteen before you-"

"Hey! What d'you think I am, some kind of player?"

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh yeah, sorry. After your time. Anyway, yes, I am a virgin. Scout's honour."

"I don't know what that is, either."

"Oyyy..."

"What?"

"I wish I could take you to the future. It would blow your mind."

"You already did."

It was now Jack's turn to blush deeply, and he seemed to shrink with shyness. That was one of the things he loved about Elsa, she could be diplomatic where it counts, and straightforward when she wanted to be. Elsa, on the other hand, felt a sudden surge of pride and pleasure at the knowledge that in all the years that Jack roamed this earth, she was the one that he gave himself to, and vice versa. To her, it felt so right and perfect. 

As though their relationship, and their physical union was meant to be. 

"Tell me about the future. The time where you come from." she whispered, nestling her head back onto his chest. Jack pondered the question, wondering how to proceed. He had snuck into enough science-fiction movie screenings - there were perks to being invisible - to know that you have to be  _very_ careful with history, making sure that it does not affect the future.

_Then again, technically I might be screwing up the timeline just by being here, so..._

_Or, maybe I'm not. Maybe I was supposed to be here. Agh, time travel makes my brain hurt._

"I have  _no_ idea how to answer that question, snowflake. All I can really say without making my brain work too hard and dribble out of my ears, is that it's different. Really, really different. I think you'd like it, after you got used to it." he answered, more enigmatically than he would have liked. He found it surprisingly hard to answer her question, and even if he did it was likely that she would be bored to sleep.  _A discussion for another time_ , he decided. 

"Do you feel ready to talk about what happened when you were...asleep?" Elsa asked tentatively. She hoped to be able to help him process what he suffered, to make up for being helpless in those horrible days. Jack remained silent, except for a deep sigh. She felt his body tense and his heartbeat quicken slightly. 

"I'm sorry, forget I asked." she said, regretfully.

"No, no it's okay. I want to." he replied, and held her a little closer to him, like he needed her physical support as an anchor of happiness against the maelstrom of pain that was coming.

"It made me relive every bad memory I ever had, every moment of fear, and made me watch over and over again. I think I saw myself die on the lake about sixty times. The thing is, Pitch's magic likes to change the rules every so often, so one moment would be watching him kill Sandman, and the next would be watching you die on the fjord. It was pretty clever, too. It would make little changes here and there, like my sister falling into the lake, or me not getting to you in time before Pitch murdered you."

Elsa didn't know what she felt at those words, but it certainly wasn't good. The idea of Jack watching her die over and over again left a bitter taste in her mouth, and fearful ache in her heart.

"It knew where to hurt me. It knew how much you mean to me, and took advantage of that. Those visions were the hardest to go through. And every time a new one came, I felt a part of me want to just give up and surrender."

She placed her right hand upon his left cheek, hoping her loving touch would ground him in reality, stop him from having to relive the suffering. He turned his head to meet her eyes, and she was astonished to see that he was grinning, his eyes twinkling with promise.

"What kept me going through it all was you. Every memory, you were there. Sometimes you would just squeeze my hand, other times you would hug me from behind, but each and every time you would say the same thing: 'Come back to me'. And it would always give me the strength to carry on, so I could see you again. And eventually, whatever it was just gave up; decided I was too much work to break. You're pretty much the reason I'm still here."

Elsa smiled widely, feeling a solitary tear drip down from her eye which Jack promptly wiped away. She leant forward and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips, entwining her hand with his hair. 

"I'm glad you're still here, Jack. I missed you so much." she whispered affectionately.

"I know, snowflake. You're not getting rid of me that easy. We're invincible." he whispered back, as though challenging the world to say differently.

That did it. Elsa beamed widely as a surge of intense emotion rushed from her heart to every part of her body. She gripped his hair tightly, almost causing a little pain at the roots as she involuntarily surged forward for another bruising kiss.

"You're right, we are." she ardently agreed.

They gazed at each other for some time, both content just to lose themselves in each other's eyes. Elsa saw a twinkle in Jack's azure orbs, and narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." she tried to command, but her smile scuppered her tone. Jack raised his eyebrow, the expression of plotting becoming more evident.

"Me, think?" he whispered with mock innocence, his hand creeping towards her, "I never do. Buuuuuuut if I was to think, it would be about doing...this!"

His hand darted forward and tickled the side of her abdomen, and her face instantly changed from suspicious vigilance to childish mirth. Bursting into involuntary laughter, she thrashed and jerked under Jack's relentless onslaught, each part of her body trying desperately to get away from him. He seemed to find new places to tickle, and her laughter seemed to fuel his 'attack'. The silk blanket was kicked off within seconds, her legs flailing helplessly under the vicious attack of his fingers. The sound of her laughing was like a drug, it intoxicated him and he wanted more - and there was no place on her body he wouldn't attempt for it.

"Noooo! Stop!" she cackled, trying to grab his hands.

"What was that? More? Okay!" he laughed, and changed his target to the soles of her feet. She looked down with horror as those torturous fingers bolted straight for her most ticklish area, and her laughter became even louder and stronger, her body jerking in a futile attempt to flee.

"Jack, please! Stop! I can't take it any more!" she shrieked, praying that he would cease his torment of her before she passed out with breathless laughter. It was unlikely that he would, had Elsa's stomach not loudly rumbled and stopped him in his tracks. He looked up with wide eyes and a wild grin.

"Someone's hungry!" he teased.

"Ravenoooouuuus, darling!" she replied, nearly failing to get the first word out as he tickled her abdomen one last time, "you've made me build up quite the appetite!"

 Jack slid off the bed and stood bolt upright, pretending to be a waiter, complete with a quickly retrieved hoodie acting as a cloth.

"Would madam like a late night snack?" he asked.

"Yes, madam would adore something to eat, so long as the waiter eats with her." she answered, a mirthful smile across her lips.

"I am sure that could be arranged!" he announced, and upon haphazardly clothing himself in his characteristic trousers and hoodie, he silently walked toward the door and quietly opened it, checking it was clear before he moved.

"Jack..." came her voice from behind him.

He turned back to face her.

"Don't be long." she finished, gazing at him fondly. He smiled, and then stepped outside, not paying attention to the corridor. He instantly wished he had.

A gleeful squeal came from down the corridor to his right, and Jack disappeared from the doorway in a blur as Anna practically tackled him to the ground with a massive hug. Once again that night, Elsa's laughter illuminated the palace.

 -

Anna thought she was going to die that night.

First, the fact that Father Christmas  _himself_ was boarding in the palace, at least temporarily, filled her with enough childish delight to power a small town. Then, planning the wedding, deciding the colours of the bridesmaids' gowns -  _Blue! No, pink! Wait, red? Noooo, a red wedding is a bad idea. I've got it! Purple!_ \- along with the finer details, like seating placements -  _Kristoff and I at the head table, of course, then we'll have Elsa here, Jack sat by her, obviously...No, Sven can't sit at the table, Kristoff -_ and getting giddier when her husband-to-be intimated that Jack was to be his best man -  _OH MY GOD THAT IS THE BEST IDEA EVER -_ and then the reality sinking in that she was actually going to be married to her true love. 

Even the usually gruff and taciturn Kristoff couldn't help but be swept up in her euphoria.

And if that wasn't enough, she was practically bouncing down the corridor on the way to the kitchen, intent on appropriating some of the chocolate and cookies -  _Royal business demands cookies!_ \- when she saw Elsa's door open and, hiding behind a conveniently placed suit of armour, she spied Jack poke his head out and glance up and down the corridor a few times, checking to see if the coast was clear. 

_He's awake, he's back! Yaaaay!_

Then he disappeared again, and Anna wondered if she was just seeing things, as though the elation of the prior events was playing tricks with her sight. The question was answered when Jack stepped fully out of the door, and she heard Elsa's voice fondly say something to him. She didn't know precisely how it happened, all she knew was she darted from behind the armour, emitted a loud squeal and nearly floored a terrified Jack with a tight  _welcome back_ hug. 

And to top it off, when she finally released a mildly squirming Jack and darted over to the door to greet Elsa with her glee, that she spotted her elder sister desperately attempting to cover herself up with the silk blanket, and her mouth formed a wide 'O'. Silence fell between the three that one could be forgiven to think of as awkward, when in reality it was Anna's elation threatening to make her spontaneously combust.

"Best! Day! Ever!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. Jack moved behind her, looking at Elsa with a face of 'What the hell is she on?', and Elsa responding with a 'damned if I know' shrug.

"Right," Anna began, an unusually commanding voice appearing instead of a gleeful one, "Girl talk. No boys allowed. You, go and get us some food. Shoo! Vamoose!"

Jack couldn't help but comply, especially with Anna practically pushing him down the corridor. Satisfied that he wasn't going to double back and eavesdrop on their private conversation, she began to make her way to Elsa, but froze mid-step. Her face etched with shock, she whirled around and shouted down the corridor.

"Don't forget the chocolate! I swear, if you come back without chocolate I will take that stick and beat you to death with it!"

Her threat made, she revolved on the spot and regarded her embarrassed elder sister with a coy, delighted expression. Trotting over to the wardrobe, she pulled out a night-dress and unceremoniously threw it at Elsa, who gratefully and a little fearfully put it on.

"So," Anna began, hopping up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged with her hands under her chin, staring interestedly, "details! Spare nothing!"

"You want to know about..." Elsa began, raising her eyebrow.

"Ew! No, everything else but that." Anna made a face, and Elsa giggled.

Jack returned some time later, carefully balancing a large silver tray containing mostly chocolate with a few savoury items dotted here and there, and knocked warily on the door. He didn't have to wait long, Anna forcefully opened the door, grabbed the tray and bade Jack goodbye with a 'shoo' motion of her hands, kicking the door closed with a dull  _slam_.

"Can I have my staff, at least?" he asked, wondering if he should take cover. The door opened once more, and Jack quickly leaned to the left as his staff came flying out of the room towards him, in an effort to avoid it smashing his nose. The door slammed shut once more, and Jack was left staring at the door with an incredulous expression and wide-open mouth.

"Women..." he shook his head in disbelief, and picking up his staff from the floor, he made his way to the royal gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody, and I mean nobody gets in the way of girl talk. Not even mythical winter spirits.
> 
> I hope I've managed to capture Anna accurately. While Elsa is reserved and regal, Anna is hyper and, in some ways, as much a child as those that Jack is sworn to protect. While it is incredibly fun to write her, I don't want Anna to turn out like a caricature.
> 
> Also, I hope you all don't mind me skipping over Elsa's question about the future. I thought long and hard about how to answer it, and to be honest, it would be really hard to describe 2014 to someone from 1783. I tried to imagine someone coming from 2314 to describe his or her present, and it was impossible. Essentially, I would be Elsa trying to comprehend the vast differences in today's world from that of the 1700s. Things we take for granted, or consider archaic today were scientific or technological breakthroughs in that time.


	42. Threat Level: Eclipse

By the time Jack had returned to the queen's room, Elsa was already fast asleep. He chuckled to himself as he slipped through the door, and noted that he didn't begrudge her one bit. Dealing with the Guardians - especially Bunny and Tooth - and then having to deal with Anna's undoubtedly rapid and intense interrogation was enough to put anyone to sleep, let alone the Queen of Arendelle. He decided not to wake her, and rather than slip into bed beside her, he was content just to sit in the nearby chair and watch her sleep, while amusing himself by testing out his newer abilities, ones that Elsa had unlocked by mending his staff. He had been infused by a mere fraction of her power, and it already made him feel invincible.

Of course, that feeling of invulnerability might be attributed to knowing that he was Elsa's, and she was his. Whichever it was, he was happy either way.

The singing of the birds heralded the impending arrival of dawn, and Jack was still testing out precisely what he could do. He kept the big stuff to a minimum, combat magic, blizzards, everything that did  _not_ belong in the room of a queen, and decided to focus on the little things. 

Things like creating tiny magical constructs. Over a year ago to him, in Jamie's room, he had created a translucent frost bunny, which danced around the young boy's head and exploded into glittering, snowy dust. That little manoeuvre had earned him the belief of the first child in over three hundred years, and he was awfully fond of it. With a microcosm of Elsa's power flowing through him, he was able to make harder, more permanent constructs. He started small, a tiny ice elephant or boat, and worked his way up, eventually finishing at a life-size statue. 

The issue was that he was still getting used to it. The elephant would have extra legs, or the trunk would be in the wrong place. The boat would have its masts sticking out of the hull, and the statue looked like something out of a Picasso painting. Disassembling them was easier, all it took was a clench of his fist and the ice constructs would vanish in a cloud of powdery snow. Practise was definitely needed, he had decided just before the amber rays of dawn streamed through the windows, because there was one item that he was intent on being able to create, and to do it flawlessly. 

A knock at the door alerted the busy winter spirit, who rose from the chair and opened the door by a small crack. Gjertrud's motherly face was there to greet him, and she beamed widely when she recognised his face. Evidently she was still grateful for the defence that they provided on that night, though he had told her many times that she should think nothing of it.

"Ah, Mr Frost! I thought I should let you and the Queen know that breakfast will be served shortly in the dining room. I can, if you would prefer, have some brought to the room?"

Jack considered the option. He knew that at some point that eventually, they would have to return to normal palace life, and yet Elsa's words last night echoed in his mind, and he knew that they wouldn't be left alone. 

"That'd be great, if that's no problem. The Queen had a long day, and I think she'd appreciate it."

"Certainly. I'll bring a selection of the menu. Will you be joining her?" she enquired. Jack noted with mild surprise that he was a little peckish. He was  _never_ peckish. He nodded warmly.

"I will return shortly, then." she smiled, and bustled off to her assigned task. Jack closed the door gently behind him, and was greeted from behind by Elsa's sweet, sleepy voice.

"Who was that?" she asked, suppressing a yawn with her eyes half open. Jack said nothing, just gazing at her fondly.

"What?" she asked, feeling his gaze burn into her. Jack shook his head as though disturbed from his thoughts, and just smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful." he said in a low voice, barely above a whisper. Elsa made a face at him.

"How? I've literally just woken up." she retorted.

"Well, your hair is a bit bed-swept, and you do look half-asleep-" he began teasingly, but stopped to duck when Elsa threw a pillow at his head. Laughing, he straightened up, but found when he gazed at her again that he was suddenly overcome with emotion, rising from his heart it infused his words with tender, loving meaning.

"Seriously, Elsa, I've never seen anyone even come close to how beautiful you are to me." he uttered, sincerity exuding from every syllable. Elsa felt her heart quicken and the butterflies under her skin rage like a storm, and she slipped off the bed, walking on two delicate feet towards the man who stole her heart on the very first day. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him down for a sweet, tender kiss that seemed to last forever. Parting just enough that their lips brushed against each other, sending ferocious tingles from each contact, she looked deep into the azure eyes of her love.

"You make me  _feel_ beautiful," she replied, echoing his sincerity with her own, "and I wish you could stay with me forever."

Elsa's armour-piercing words hit Jack in the stomach, and a deep feeling of guilt and sadness took residence there. He had completely forgotten that he didn't belong in this era, he just knew he belonged with her. As far as he was concerned, the time period was immaterial. And yet, responsibility clashed with need, duty with desire. His heart ached so much to stay in Arendelle, find a way to become mortal and spend the rest of his life with Elsa, and yet he knew that his place was in the future, bringing the fun to children and protecting them from evil. 

Never before had he felt so torn. 

A knock at the door mercifully disturbed him from his thoughts, and Gjertrud's voice from the other side informed them that she came bearing breakfast. Jack was grateful for the interruption.

"Room service." he flashed a wide smile at Elsa, who returned it warmly with one of her own. She had seen him smile so many times, but each one seemed to catch her breath in her chest as though it was the first time. She had been astounded at how quickly and easily they had fallen in love with each other, and sometimes wondered if it had been pre-ordained on some cosmic level. A matchmaker working behind the scenes, making sure the right people were in the right place. And in their case, the right time.

The very idea of Jack not even being from her time was odd enough, and Elsa occasionally questioned it. The fact that a winter spirit from the future, happened to literally fly into her life, fall for her and make her fall for him in turn, and be there for her through the trials she had endured up to this point seemed...convenient. She couldn't help it, but she sensed the hand of fate at work. She wasn't a big believer in destiny or fate, the idea that her life was decided for her ahead of time - mostly because she hated the idea that fate would put someone through hell for the first twenty one years of her life. And yet, on Thaw Day, everything seemed to work out for the best...

_Oh well,_ she would tell herself,  _fate doesn't seem so bad right now._

-

Breakfast was an amusing affair. Gjertrud had brought in a tray containing several  _croissants,_ a pot of coffee with a small jug of milk and a container of sugar, and some strawberry jam. Jack took great merriment in noting that Elsa had only recently tried the substance, explaining that in his time, most people don't seem to function without at  _least_ four cups in the morning. Elsa also took great pleasure in teasing Jack; when he stuck his finger in the jam and wiped it on her nose with a chuckle, she pouted and wiped it off with her own finger, then seductively placed it in her mouth. Watching Jack's face change from childish mirth to blushing embarrassment was worth the resulting stickiness on her nose.

Not long after finishing, another knock on the door, this time from Kristoff, announced that Jack's presence was required in the meeting room with the Guardians. The winter spirit and the Snow Queen exchanged dreading looks, both coming to the inevitable conclusion that Jack's awakening was now common knowledge. They had exchanged a deep, long, meaningful kiss, before Jack reluctantly left the room. 

-

"Run it by us again, mate." Bunny's foreign drawl becoming increasingly irritating to Jack's ears. He had run through his nightmares at least three times so far, and it wasn't getting any easier each time. Sighing exasperatedly, Jack repeated himself for a fourth time, from the moment he descended into deathly sleep, until he woke with a start in Elsa's bed. 

"Well, maybe Pitch is backing off for now. Maybe you scared him off that night?" Tooth began timidly. Sandman raised an eyebrow at her, his face screaming 'Are you kidding me?'.  _  
_

"No," Jack said, shaking his head, "he hasn't. He's waiting for something. Pitch is patient, he waited centuries for..." he began, but trailed off. He couldn't give the Guardians any knowledge of the battle in his time, even if he wanted to.

"Centuries for what?" North prompted, his curiosity piqued.

"Nothing," Jack lied, very conscious of the can of worms he nearly opened, "never mind. All you need to know is that Pitch can wait centuries for what he wants, and he will only attack when he thinks he has all the cards. He's planning something, I know it, and it involves Elsa."

"I don't understand why, Frosty. I mean, sure, she's got a bonzer gift, but Pitch is strong enough as it is. He doesn't need her."

Jack's jaw flexed, and, willing his power into his hand, threw it down like a magician with a smoke bomb. A life-size statue of Bunny appeared, naturally missing a few important parts...like his ears. Eyebrows were raised and gasps were made, except Bunny who scowled. 

"That looks nothin' like me!" he groaned. 

"I know," Jack snapped, his irritation growing by the second, "and I'm still practising. Elsa mended my staff, and in doing so infused it with a tiny fraction of her power. If I can do this with a fraction," he gestured to the statue, "what do  _you_ think that Elsa can do, when she is at her most powerful? Bunny, she created a huge ice palace out of thin air in less than a minute, and a giant snow monster that beat the crap out of me with no effort."

He clenched his hand, and the statue instantly disappeared in a cloud of white powder.

"The question is," came a feminine voice from the door, elegant and regal, "is what he intends to do with me."

Everyone rose from the table in recognition of Elsa's arrival, and she gracefully walked over to take her seat at the head of the meeting table. She turned and regarded Jack with a supportive expression.

"Jack; of all of us you have the most experience fighting Pitch, what can you tell us?" she spoke in an authoritative voice. Jack wasn't going to lie: the voice made him a little hot under the figurative collar. He was definitely fond of the commanding, confident queen sat beside him.

"Don't hold back, because he won't."

"Helpful. Anything else, mate?" came that familiar drawl. Jack sighed. He had hoped not to open the can of worms, but the arrival of the Guardians put them in Pitch's sights too. 

"Actually, yeah. There's nothing more that Pitch wants than to be believed in, and in Arendelle, he can get that. I mean, adults can see me here, not just children, and I'm guessing you guys noticed that too."

Nodding and murmurs of assent from the table indicated he was right.

"So, if the entire town can see us, but most of them can't see him, then he wants to change that. The thing is, Pitch is kind of a 'poison the well' guy. I'm pretty sure he wants to control Elsa, and if he can't, then he'll kill her. Either works for him."

"And if they still don't believe?" Elsa asked, dreading the answer.

"Then he'll raze Arendelle to the ground, and leave no-one alive." he said bluntly, the dark tone evident with each word.

Silence gripped the table as the revelation set in. Nervous looks were exchanged between the members, the sheer weight of Jack's words rendering each of them speechless.

"But why would he do that?" Bunny asked, no longer drawling but speaking with anxiety.

"Think about it. What would the rest of the world think when a prosperous kingdom in Norway, the centre of all trade in the continent, is wiped off the face of the earth? Rumours will spread, and with rumours come fear. Either he controls Elsa and uses her to spread fear as his puppet, or he creates fear in the world by destroying the kingdom. It's a win-win for him."

He glanced over at Elsa, whose face was etched with anguish and worry. She had just found out that a terrifying enemy had Arendelle and its Queen in his sights, and he would indifferently wipe out her kingdom if he felt like it.

"There's good news though. Pitch thinks of himself as a puppeteer, a chess-master. He think's he's the king. And you all know that the best piece on the board to checkmate the king-" began Jack, his voice brightening.

"-is the queen." Elsa finished, the anxiety in her voice giving way to defiant resolve.

-

 Many hours had passed since the formal meeting, and Jack had been accompanying Elsa like a bodyguard to each of her royal engagements, no matter how trivial they were. As the Guardian of Fun though, he felt a little stifled by the proceedings, and Elsa could tell he was itching to let loose with his newer abilities. Every so often, he would clench his fist, inspect whatever was in the palm of his hand, scowl, and then clench it again. She queried him on it, and the response would always be the same teasing, mysterious sentence:

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Eventually, she gave up asking. 

As they navigated the palace toward her next engagement, Jack caught Elsa frowning slightly, lost in her own thought. He nudged her arm, raising his eyebrows in a silent request for her to share her thoughts. 

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about what you said, at the meeting. Pitch being a puppeteer."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It won't work," she said adamantly, "there are no strings on me."

Jack visibly shuddered, the words sending a chill up his spine. Elsa glanced at him, frowning in confusion. 

"Sorry, it's just...the last time I heard that was in 2014, and it was creepy as hell."

 

 


	43. Sparring

Anna stopped them as they made their way out of the palace for the last item of royal business, which Elsa had endeavoured to keep secret, oddly enough to inform them about it. Elsa asked Jack to wait outside for her while she talked with her younger sister and, being the obedient bodyguard, he reluctantly complied. He glanced at them with narrowed, suspicious eyes as he left, curiosity piqued in his face as the sisters stared after him. Once they were sure he was out of earshot, they huddled together for their secret confab.

"Is it ready?" Elsa spoke in hushed tones with her sister.

"Yeah, it's waiting for you in your room. The leather-worker was a little surprised when I gave him the picture, though. Think he'll like it?" Anna whispered back, glancing toward the door, making sure Jack wasn't eavesdropping.

"I don't know, I hope so. What do you think?"

"I think it looks pretty awesome. I don't know where you got the idea from, but I think he'll love it." she giggled excitedly.

"Good, that's all that matters. Tell Jack to meet me in the ballroom in half an hour, I would like to inspect it first."

Anna bounced a little with a wide smile, and dutifully exited the main hall while Elsa turned around and made her way to her room, smiling to herself with anticipation when she could reveal the surprise.

-

Checking behind her to ensure Jack was not sneakily following her, Elsa slipped into her room, silently closing the door behind her. She eagerly glanced around the room for the delivery that was supposedly waiting for her, and an uplifting sensation of pride and satisfaction blossomed within her, when her eyes came to rest on several objects of differing sizes that rested on her desk, wrapped in hessian cloth and tied with thin rope. Sitting on the edge of her chair, she decided which one she would begin with.

She opened the largest parcel first, and it revealed a black leather breastplate, designed to rest upon the shoulders and hug the chest via buckles on the sides. Leather pauldrons were stitched securely to the shoulders, and were long enough to protect the upper arm when fastened around the bicep. Embossed on right of the breastplate was the crocus, the official crest of Arendelle.

Eagerly opening the rest of the hessian parcels, she beamed happily at the result: pairs of leather vambraces, shin guards and thigh guards, each the same black as the breastplate and designed to wrap around the assigned limbs using belt buckles. Each item was intended to protect the body as much as possible, yet still allow for unimpeded mobility. 

The last parcel waited patiently for her, and with trepidation, she slowly unwrapped the cloth to reveal a wide triangular piece of black leather, with buckles on either side, and the middle of the fabric jutted out slightly to accommodate the nose. Elsa was very nearly satisfied with the armour that sat on her desk, but she felt something was missing. 

_A personal touch, I think._

She pondered for a few seconds, and clicked her fingers together as an idea popped into her head. She picked up each piece of armour and laid them in a line on her bed, and one by one, she delicately tapped a finger in the top right of each section, where it would be visible from the front. Ice delicately snaked out from her touch, and traced an elegant line down the right side, smaller tendrils curving and spiralling off, finishing in the bottom centre in an inverse 'L' shape. The beautiful filigree had a practical purpose as well as decorative; the ice infused the leather itself, providing superior protection over ordinary leather, and with flattering pride, Elsa noticed that the graceful pattern imitated her power itself; the way some of the glittering icy particles would spiral and whirl off the main stream of magic. 

Tapping the left bicep-guard of the breastplate, a glittering snowflake motif materialised, and the queen smiled warmly when she noticed the pattern was identical to her personal, characteristic snowflake - the one that formed the foundation for her ice palace, and that hovered in the sky just after she thawed Arendelle. 

_I think that's about as personal as it gets._

She re-wrapped the assorted pieces of leather in the accompanying hessian cloth, and hid them under her bed. Once satisfied that they wouldn't be seen, she took a piece of parchment, and using her favourite pen, wrote him a brief, loving letter to explain the surprise he would undoubtedly have. She didn't bother to seal the envelope with wax this time, instead she placed it in the centre of the desk and with elegant, regal cursive, wrote his name on the front of the envelope.

The grandfather clock clanged to indicate three o'clock, and Elsa gasped with surprise and shock, realising that she was late to meet Jack in the ballroom. Quickly checking to make sure the surprise was hidden, she hurried out of her room, toward the waiting winter spirit.

-

Jack paced the ballroom, twirling the staff in his hand. His interest had been aroused by Elsa and Anna's suddenly secretive behaviour, and aroused even more when Anna informed him that Elsa wished to meet him in the empty ballroom, and she would be there in half an hour. Aside from the fact that he felt it left her unprotected, he couldn't help but wonder precisely what it was they didn't wish him to know.

_I'm sure I'll find out in time._

He decided to busy himself with his constructs, and feeling his magic course through his body and down into his left hand, he clenched it into a fist as something glowed brightly inside, and opening his hand, inspected the result. He screwed up his nose, it was nearly flawless, but for the purpose it was being created for, it had to be absolute perfection. Closing his fist once more, he dissolved the construct and flexed his hand, and as if it would help, shook his entire body as one does before warming up for a workout. He exhaled deeply, closed his eyes as he felt the power running down into his fingertips once more, and clenched his fist for the third time. He felt the familiar sensation of ice appear in his hand.

"Come on, come on. Please work." he muttered under his breath, and opened his eyes as he opened his hand, finger by finger. A wide grin spread like wildfire across his face, and he practically jumped for joy when the item was revealed in the palm of his hand.

"Dare I ask what that is?" Elsa's voice from the door startled him, and he hurriedly dissipated the perfect construct back into nothingness. 

"Heh. For me to know-"

"Never mind." she cut him off, pouting petulantly. 

"I think you'll like it." he smiled, eyes twinkling enigmatically. He walked over to where his beloved was standing, and greeted her return with a tender kiss on the cheek, which she returned with a soft kiss on his lips.

"What about the thing you and Anna were talking about?" he whispered, trying to coax the secret out of her. He failed. Elsa's eyes creased with teasing mirth.

"For me to know, and you to find out." she echoed, sticking her tongue out tauntingly.

"Haha. Touché. So, what are we doing here?" he asked, looking around the room for what felt like the fiftieth time. Elsa squeezed and released his hand, and walked purposefully to the other end of the room, calling back without turning.

"I would like to hone my skills to protect my kingdom, and I'm aware that you are itching to practise your empowered abilities. So, as I have a few hours before evening meal, I thought we could both let off some steam." she announced, stopping when she reached the desired spot in the room and turning to face Jack.

"You mean you want to spar with me." he replied, slightly incredulously.

"Yes." she answered, bluntly. Jack grinned mischievously, and stood on the other end of the room opposite her. He stood with his left side facing her, tensing his legs in preparation and feeling his power begin to resonate within his chest. Elsa, in turn, flexed her elegant fingers and felt her considerable power begin to buzz within her chest, finding its way down her arms.

"Alright, let's see what you've got. Try and hit me." he said, and a second later had to lean backwards to avoid a jet of frost hitting his face. Glancing between the patch of growing ice on the wall and a grinning Elsa, he raised his eyebrows.

Elsa fired two more jets which were effortlessly deflected by Jack's staff, and his taunting expression began to infuriate her. Three more came his way, and he ducked the first, parried the second and neutralised the third with a blast of his own.

"Come on, you're faster than this." he challenged. Elsa narrowed her eyes. 

_Challenge accepted._

She fired several jets this time, each at different locations in Jack's body, and some decoy blasts to force him to movie in a particular direction. Jack found it more difficult to avoid them this time, his turns, ducks and acrobatic rolls barely sparing him contact with her icy blasts,  and Elsa felt a surge of satisfaction when she would hear the occasional 'oof' as he was hit. 

"My turn." he growled playfully, and sprinted towards her, shooting bolts of frost as he did. Elsa found herself on the defensive, each bolt of Jack's was followed up by another, and then another as he kept up the pressure. She neutralised two in mid-air and stepped aside to avoid a third, firing a blast at Jack as he advanced upon her. Blocking it with his staff, he jumped in the air and revolved like a spinning top, firing a blast aimed squarely at her chest which she only just reacted to, bringing her arms up to block the attack. Feeling no pain but the force of the impact, she skidded back a few inches and brought her arms back, ready to strike...but Jack wasn't there any more. 

"You're holding back." came his voice behind her, startling her and increasing her infuriation.

"Yes." she replied succinctly. She didn't want to hurt him, even though in their very first meeting, he had maintained that she could not.

"Don't." he ordered, and grinning, she charged up a blast at point blank range, and it catapulted Jack across the room. Now she could let loose, show Jack exactly how willing to defend her kingdom she would be.

Jack recovered quickly, and darting from left to right, let loose a volley of frost bolts at the queen, who was more than ready for them. Blocking them in the air with a wide swathe of ice, she answered with her own, forcing Jack to fall back to more complicated acrobatic manoeuvres to avoid being hit. She knew that she had to keep the pressure on him; if Jack had an opening, he would take it and force her to go on the defensive. If she kept forcing him to either block or dodge her attacks, he wouldn't be able to answer with his own bolts of frost, and eventually she would hit a vital spot and win.

To an outsider looking in, the sparring match appeared like the lover's tiff to end all tiffs, but to Jack and Elsa, it was almost like a courtship dance. No longer rooted to the spot, Elsa moved freely around the room, dodging bolts of frost as though she was dancing to music that only she could hear. She would elegantly revolve, her icy dress whirling with her, as she let loose jets of ice with almost metronomic regularity. Jack, on the other hand, was devoting more time to either dodging, deflecting or blocking her attacks instead of retaliating, and when he occasionally let loose a bolt, she had already moved.

Snow began to flurry around them as the queen became more and more in tune with her abilities, and as the battle became more intense, the snowfall echoed that intensity, nearly becoming a full-blown blizzard. She hadn't even noticed that she had been fighting with her eyes closed; as she allowed her power to flow through her body and take control, she was operating solely on instinct - blocking and deflecting bolts of frost without needing to see them first.

The battle was shifting decisively in Elsa's favour.

Firing a blast into the ceiling, she forced Jack to roll to the right to avoid a falling block of ice. She followed it up by creating a patch of ice where he would finish his roll, which compromised his stability as he desperately tried to steady himself on the unnaturally slippery ice. For the first time, Jack looked concerned that he was losing, and sensing her advantage, Elsa channelled a sustained blast of magic at him, forcing him to block it with his staff. Being slowly pushed backwards against the wall, Jack found it increasingly difficult to defend himself against the onslaught of icy magic. Taking a risk, he revolved to the side, out of the way of the freezing beam and aimed a bolt at her feet. 

That was what she was waiting for. Countering the desperate attack, she deflected it with one hand and fired at his staff with another, knocking it clean out of his grip. Jack's momentary flash of fear was deepened when, running towards him, she fired two simultaneous blasts from both hands, which forced his arms to the wall and pinned them with growing patches of restraining ice. 

Trying in vain to pull himself free, his head turned toward the advancing Elsa who was quicker than he thought. Stopping nose-to-nose against him, she breathlessly planted a bruising, desiring kiss on his lips, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her body and the sweet warmth of victory in her heart, along with the coy passion in the knowledge that she had her lover pinned helplessly against the wall. 

Elsa pulled away for breath as they both panted with exertion and passion, they gazed hungrily into each other's eyes, losing the ability to think in the heat of the moment; all they could hear was the deep  _thum-thum_ of their beating hearts, and the ache in their chests, the same thoughts dominating their minds.

_I want you._

Entwining her fingers in his hair and pressing as much of her body as she could against his, she pressed her lips hungrily against his, a kiss not born of longing or gentleness, but ache and desire. Pulling away again, just enough to feel his hot breath against her neck, she whispered into his ear:

"My room. Ten minutes."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I had the main theme for Pacific Rim in my head for the sparring match.
> 
> I'm weird like that.
> 
> Incidentally, the next chapter is going to be the last time in a long time that Jack and Elsa will get time together, because the proverbial crap is going to hit the fan.


	44. Elsa, Liberated (The Calm Before The Storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long 'un, there's a lot I want to fit into this chapter.
> 
> Also, http://www.redbubble.com/people/sixeyedmonster/works/12316742-frozen-fantasy?p=t-shirt
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> I'd also like to extend my deepest appreciation and thanks to those that read this, gave kudos and comments. Without you, this wouldn't be half as fun as it is.

"You're right, it is better after the first time..." Jack whispered breathlessly, then in a moment of mild horror, "not that the first time was bad, it was great, I didn't mean for it to sound like it wasn't, it's just this time was even better-"

"Jack?" she interrupted him.

"Yeah?" he said sheepishly.

"Shut up." she laughed, a smile creeping across her lips.

Riding the waves of post-lovemaking pleasure, they devoted themselves to the moment, the intense sensations coursing through their bodies and the acute sensitivity of skin resting against skin. Jack traced his fingers along her braid-less hair, feeling it caress his fingertips, soft as a gentle summer breeze. Quiet sounds of appreciation escaped her lips as the occasional contact of finger and scalp sent tiny tingles through her skin. 

Jack began to fidget and shuffle every so often; hand movements here, head movements there. He sighed deeply, and Elsa felt the finger that once delicately stroked her hair, move down to her shoulder and begin tapping in light agitation. She exhaled and cuddled closer to him and for a time, the tapping and fidgeting stopped. 

"Are you okay, Jack?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." he answered, unsure of himself. Elsa sighed with partial exasperation, especially when the tapping resumed on her shoulder. She raised herself up onto her elbow, resting her head on the hand, studying him.

"Try again, Frost." she pushed. She wasn't taking any evasive answers this time. Jack sighed, and tried to work out precisely what was unsettling him.

"I think...I guess I'm just restless. I mean, the sparring was fun and all, but...I don't know. I guess I just feel like I need to-"

"Let it go." Elsa finished sagely. She couldn't begrudge Jack's agitation; the same feeling had been rearing its head for a few hours.

_I know the Guardians are protecting me, but it's starting to feel like I'm a prisoner in my own palace._

"How about this: we will go and have the evening meal, and after that we'll go and let our hair down. Deal?" she smiled, as though mediating a dispute.

"Deal." smiled Jack. 

-

The dining table was already practically full when the queen and her spirit entered the room, their attempts to be stealthy failing miserably. Conversations were instantly dropped between the Guardians, Anna and Kristoff, and all eyes turned to the new arrivals. Feeling the heat of shyness creep into their cheeks, Jack and Elsa hurriedly took the only places left at the table under the knowing glances of the current occupants. Elsa nodded at the butler, who bowed in return and bustled off into the kitchen.

"So," began North, clearing his throat, "it is three days before Christmas, and as you know things get...hectic in workshop. So many children, so little time, I start to worry. And when I worry, I get sweet-tooth. So, I go to office while yetis make toys, and wait for cookies to arrive. Next thing I know, big explosion shakes entire workshop!"

Illustrating this, North grasped the table and began to shake it violently, prompting everyone to quickly rescue their wine glasses from the table.

"I panic, I think: 'Three days before Christmas and yetis blow toys up?!' and as I step out of office I see smoke coming from kitchen. I open door, and there are dozens of elves on floor, they blew up oven trying to make shortbread! Easy biscuit to make, and they still make mess!" He let loose a guffaw, drowning out the assorted chuckles around the table. 

"I remember that," Bunny piped up, " 'cause I was in the kitchen, mate. Took weeks to get the burnt biscuit outta my fur." The laughter was louder, especially at Bunny's disgruntled expression.

"So, how are you guys feeling?" Kristoff enquired, directing the question at Jack and Elsa. 

"We're fine." they replied simultaneously.

"I only ask, because Olaf was looking for you. He was pretty distressed." Kristoff continued, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Elsa frowned, and glanced at Jack, who froze while sipping his wine.

"He seemed to think you were in pain, you were that loud." he finished, slyly.

Elsa flushed a deep crimson and Jack nearly spat out his mouthful of wine. She rose from the table, mumbled something about having something else to do. Jack quickly rose as well, intercepting the arriving butler - _"I think we'll take these to go!" -_ and appropriating the arriving plates of food from the protesting man. The inferno of embarrassment searing their faces, they hastily departed the dining room, followed by raucous laughter and _"ow!"_ as Anna jabbed Kristoff with a reproachful elbow.

Neither the queen nor the winter spirit could help from giggling like naughty school-children as they hurried somewhere, anywhere but the dining room.

-

The daylight was on its last few moments of dominance in the sky, casting the kingdom in a gentle scarlet glow. The two lovers were evading everyone by hiding in the garden on a snowdrift, watching the sun complete its inexorable descent below the horizon.

"It's amazing how we take the sunrise and the sunset for granted, and yet it never fails to be so beautiful." Elsa mused, her eyes illuminated by the golden radiance. Jack, however, wasn't looking at the sunset when he agreed.

"Sounds like someone I know." he winked.

"Oh? And who would this person be?" she smirked, teasing.

"You might know her. She's got this gorgeous platinum blonde hair, seems to shimmer whenever light shines on it. She's got these ice blue eyes that kind of imprison you, but set you free at the same time. And her skin, woah, that's like being naked and wrapping yourself in silk. She's got this quick wit, cuts my own jokes to pieces, and she's smart. Real smart. She's in love with this guy who feels like he's the luckiest guy alive. She makes him feel like...even though he's seen the world ten times over, that there's nothing that can surprise him..."

He trailed off, moving his gaze to the dwindling sunlight.

"When he's with her, everything is new again." he finished, nary a trace of humour or mischief in his voice; just pure sincerity.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Elsa smiled, her chest threatening to catch fire with the frenetic beat of her heart. She turned to her side and gazed at his thoughtful features, slowly darkening as the light began to disappear. The twinkle in his eyes provided enough illumination for her, anyway.

"Come on," she rose suddenly, moving to the wall, "it's time to let it go."

Jack hesitated, he had completely forgotten about his earlier restlessness, content to watch the sunset with her. As soon as she stood, patiently waiting for him, the agitation began to grow and he felt compelled to stand as well.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

" _We?"_ he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you." she clarified, a daring look in her eye. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when she folded her arms defiantly. He cracked a wide grin in appreciation.

"Another thing: She's also stubborn, fearless, and a bit of an adrenaline junkie." he chuckled. Elsa winked, nodding in agreement.

He moved himself against her, wrapping his arm around her waist, looking nowhere else but those cerulean pools of ice gazing right back at him.

"I won't be holding back, you know." he gently warned. Elsa nodded knowingly, and wrapped her arms around his athletic chest, feeling the incredibly soft cotton of his hoodie under her fingertips. 

The swirling of wind under her feet tightened her embrace of him, and a second later cobbled stone ground gave way to thin air as they shot off into the darkening sky. Arendelle Palace shrank until it was akin to a model city, the lights across the bridge becoming twinkling stars in an ordered row. 

"It's still as beautiful at night..." gasped Elsa as they ascended the sky.

"Still debatable." replied Jack. He felt her giggle against his chest.

They were already several hundred feet above the ground when Elsa was struck with a realisation: the first time Jack had taken her into the air, the feeling of euphoria was mixed with fear and anxiety. Now, it was pure joyful buoyancy. She wasn't the only one who had noticed something different, Jack was frowning with confused surprise as a thought occupied his mind.

_The first time we flew, I carried her weight. Now, she's as light as a feather. Wait, what?_

They would have carried on climbing the sky if Jack wasn't conscious of the fact that, while he could fly as high as he wanted, there was a definite altitude limit to where Elsa could comfortably breathe.  The wind slowed their ascent until they came to a gentle hover above the lowest cloud formation, and the queen's face became rapt with awe. As far as she could see was three-hundred and sixty degrees of black velvet sky, with sparkling stars enveloped her vision, and the moonlight cast an ethereal glow upon them both. Jack couldn't keep his eyes away from her hair as it seemed to glow, her skin almost ghostly in the moon's white light. He sighed deeply, weighing his next question against the possible outcome. He was sure there was only one answer, but what could happen after was fluidly unpredictable.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, seriously. Elsa's eyes traced over to his, frowning at the silliness of the question.

"You know I do." she answered, wondering what prompted his query. Jack half-smiled, and the promise of something exciting twinkled in his eye.

"Then let go." he said, simply. Elsa's eyes went wide, and she hesitated, wondering if she would fall like a heavenly meteor to the ground. A wink gave her the answer: he would never let her fall. Slowly, finger after finger, she released her grip from him, and gasped with total shock when rather than plummet to the earth, she too was hovering, completely unaided by the winter spirit. Eyes wider than their limit and mouth completely agape, she looked at him with an expression of stunned surprise.

"Jack, how can this be?" she whispered in awe. Jack shrugged, but his face was also one of wonder and amazement.

"I dunno! I mean, it's probably something to do with how you mended my staff. Maybe the part of you inside it means you can sorta tap into it when I use it to fly, or I'm just that good that I can use the wind to support you too, but does it really matter? Elsa, you're the first mortal that can fly! Well...sorta fly." 

"This is amazing..." she whispered, completely bowled over by the revelation. She was actually  _flying_.

"How do I..." she asked, wanting more. Jack was startled a little as the question took him out of his reverie, then remembered: Elsa could now hover, but she didn't know how to actually  _fly._

"Oh, right. Flying 101. Argh, how do I put this..." he frowned, wondering how he was going to explain what he could do without thinking to someone who had never flown in her life. He ran his free hand through his hair, as though that would help him concentrate. Finally, the seeds of an idea sprouted in his mind, growing towards his mouth.

"When you want to go somewhere, your brain tells your legs to start walking, and so you move, right? Well, think of the wind as your legs. Just, think about going in a direction and...well...go." he said, unsure if it made any sense. Elsa frowned, then internally shrugged. 

_Okay then...let's start simple. Think about a circle._

Nothing happened, she remained hovering in exactly the same place.

 _Okay, genius. Think about_ moving _in a circle._

That time, the wind obediently answered, and she sharply gasped when she began to float in a circle, with Jack at the centre. Leaning forward slightly, she felt herself speed up a little as she completed the second half of the circular flight plan. Joy and elation lit up her face like a bonfire, and she laughed with glee.

"See?! You did it! Elsa, that's amazing!" Jack cheered. Elsa did a little curtsey. Deciding to push herself, she leant forward further and with respectable speed, sailed past Jack and flew in a much wider circle, completing it in half the time it took on her first test. Jack punched the air and whooped loudly, each celebration urging Elsa on and on to push her limits. Changing her course, she flew directly at Jack, instinctively leaning back a little to slow her velocity. Bumping into him, his arms automatically wrapped around her while hers placed themselves upon his chest. Breathless, she felt the adrenaline flowing through her veins and the urge to do more in her thumping heart. A half-smile crept across her mouth, and a twinkle appeared in her eye as she gazed into the azure orbs of her lover.

"This is like nothing I've ever dreamed of. Down there, I have to be the example of a leader. Dignity, restraint, things that make a good queen. I'm happy with that, because it is who I am. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

She paused, taking another long look at the starlit sky, before continuing:

"But up here, with you, I feel liberated. I feel such freedom, being able to float in the air with you, and I want to make the most of it."

Her eyes moved back to his, and the twinkle became a definitive look. Jack knew what she was going to do.

"Do you trust me?" she echoed his earlier question. Jack silently nodded, a knowing smile on his face.

"Then don't hold back, and I won't, either." she whispered into his ear, and pushed back on his chest, going into a rapid downward dive. 

"That's my warrior queen." Jack whispered to the sky, and he shot after her, straightening his body like an arrow.

-

The feeling was incomparable.

Air rushed past her ears, deafening her to everything but the loud  _whoooosh_  of it filling her hearing. Keeping her body straight, she closed her eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation of descending through the air like a swooping bird, feeling the light support of the enabling wind below her, the adrenaline rushing through her body with every rapid heartbeat, and the tingling of her face as her blood fled to her feet. Her icy dress rippled and flapped behind her, trying desperately to cling to her skin. 

_This is freedom._

A movement to her left caught her eye, and she grinned when she noticed Jack mimicking her position, both of them plummeting to the ground like javelins. Jack inclined his head skywards in a silent request, and arching her body upwards, she felt the supporting wind increase in strength, turning the vertical descent into a stomach-lurching curve, ending in horizontal soar. Instinctively, frost magic flowed out of her hands like coloured smoke at a military display, and she was fairly sure she heard Jack whoop somewhere to her left. Gleeful laughter rang out from her own mouth, completely overwhelmed by the liberating feeling that Jack took for granted.

_I thought I was free when I built my palace, but this? This is what it means to be 'free as a bird'._

 

 Instinctively, they followed the river that led towards the North Mountain, adhering to a gut feeling that told them where to go. Soaring like an eagle, Elsa held herself ten feet above the highest trees, while Jack remained at the same low level. He soon came to regret it. Elsa looked down at her wingman, who was relaxing in the air as though on an invisible sofa, hands behind his head, staff held firmly between his legs. He had an expression of smug serenity on his face. Serenity, which became horror when he failed to notice an oncoming tree. Pulling up too late, he was batted unceremoniously out of the sky like an absent-minded paper plane. Laughter sang from her mouth at the hilarity, and once he dusted himself off and rejoined her, she regarded him with a smiling expression, split between  _'You doofus'_ and _'You okay over there?'_. Jack returned it with his own -  _'Tell no-one, I'll never live it down'._ _  
_

Gazing at his beloved, who seemed to have an uncanny grasp in less than thirty minutes of what it took him a lifetime to master, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with pride and awe. He was so overcome, he failed to notice another oncoming tree, taller than the rest, which he narrowly missed with a quick barrel roll to the left. Momentarily disoriented with the rapid roll, his head darted around the sky when he noticed that Elsa was no longer with him. Twin streams of frosty powder indicated her direction, but she had doubled her speed and disappeared from view in the time it took for him to roll and recover. Frowning, he shot at top speed along the trail, anxious to make sure she was okay.

The trail that led directly to the North Mountain, and what remained of her ice palace. 

_Where it all began._

Quickly approaching the snowy mid-peak, he held himself vertically as the wind slowed his descent to a gentle float. Elsa was stood staring at the damaged icy building, a multitude of expressions dancing on her face, one after the other. Relief, fear, joy, anguish, pain, then love. Not taking her eyes off what remained of her balcony, she rested a thoughtful hand upon the broken ice-bridge.

"This is where my life was changed forever." she mused out loud, hanging her head slowly.

"Mine too." echoed Jack behind her. She whirled around with a startled expression, softening to one of warmth and reflective thought.

"What would have happened if we never met?" she asked, pensively.

"It isn't something I think about." he replied, abruptly. Elsa was quietly taken aback, she didn't expect Jack to have such brevity.

"Why not?" she enquired, regarding him with serious eyes, as though the next answer was the most important one.

"Destiny. It was destiny that I became Jack Frost, and destiny that I became a Guardian. It was destiny that I went through that portal to come here, and to completely fall for you."

He gestured with his staff toward the broken balcony.

"I don't think it could have happened any other way. That's why."

Elsa looked away, feeling her cheeks and ears burn with warmth. A flattering glow built up inside her chest, and she couldn't stop a wide smile from creeping across her face. She had to admit, the sense that everything was meant to be was not lost on her.

"Do you truly believe that?" 

"I do. Which is why," he said resolutely, clenching his free hand, "I'm going to do this."

A glow emanated from within his fist, and Elsa's face became one of curiosity. This was the same motion that Jack had been doing all day, keeping her questions at arm's length with the same sentence. It filled her with frustrated interest; she had been dying to know what was within those fingers. Jack looked off into the sky, and Elsa was sure she could see wetness build up within his eyes. Whatever was happening, it was going to be big.

_You don't think..._

"You have done so much for me. You saved my life, you had this hoody made, and you mended my staff. No-one in three hundred years has done more for me than you, Guardians included. The thing is, you expect nothing in return, and I honestly have nothing to give you. Except, of course-"

He bent on one knee, opening his hand.

"-my immortal love and loyalty."

Elsa did the biggest gasp she had ever done, her eyes widened to the point they were in danger of popping out, and her hands simultaneously went to her heart and her mouth. Within Jack's hand was a ring, one made of pure, flawless ice. It was a simple band, but was adorned with a single snowflake in place of a gem. Elsa's personal snowflake. She stepped backwards in shock, the total surprise rendering her legs dangerously weak and her pulse throbbing in her ears. Overwhelming love exploded from her heart and spread to every inch of her body, and she speechlessly gazed upon the ring sat patiently in his outstretched hand.

"Elsa, will you give me the honour of being your husband, from now until the end of time?"

The sentence hit her like a freight train, its cargo being the implications of his proposal. 

"You're the only one for me, even if I live on until the world ends, my heart belongs to you, and only you." he spoke, echoing her thoughts. Elsa finally took her eyes off the flawless ring.

_That's what he was doing all that time. He wanted the ring to be perfect._

She rushed at him, and he only just stood up in time before she nearly knocked him over with a passionate embrace. Wrapping her arms around his head, entwining her fingers in his hair, she pressed her lips against his with a bruising, melting kiss, borne of the fury and passion of overwhelming love. She exhaled deeply through her nose, not wanting to break the electrifying contact in order to breathe. She had to, eventually, to give him the answer he was desperately craving as the seconds ticked by.

"Yes, Jack. I'll always be yours." she whispered, millimetres from his lips. Tears of elation shone on her cheeks, and she felt his mouth curve into a beaming smile, the glint of a solitary tear descending from his own azure eyes. 

She pulled her left hand back from his head, holding it just enough away from him to be able to complete the proposal, but close enough to shorten the distance between air and his body. He deftly manipulated the ring onto his fingertips, and they both watched with emotional silence as he placed the ring on her left ring-finger. She felt the cold touch of ice slide slowly down, her eyes not once leaving the sight, determined to commit it to memory. Her breath held in her chest as it travelled its inexorable, fated journey to the bottom of her finger, and only when it arrived in its desired place did her lungs allow themselves to work once more. She gave a gasp of joy, and admired the shimmering blue ring sat happily in her left hand. Glancing back at his icy blue eyes, she entwined her left hand once more in his hair and forcefully pulled him to her for another fiery meeting of their lips. 

He would be her husband, and she would be his wife. Even when he returned to his time, his heart would always be in Arendelle, with its queen. 

-

The flight back was decidedly slower. Neither of them wanted to break the embrace, so they wrapped themselves together as the wind gently and lovingly escorted them down the mountainside toward Arendelle. Elsa had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being safely and protectively held in the arms of her husband-to-be as she rested her head upon his shoulders.

_Husband-to-be. I like that._

"How did you make the ring? You never told me you could do that..." she asked, curiously.

"My staff. When you infused part of it with yourself, it meant I could sorta echo your abilities. Only small things, of course, but good enough for me. By the way, you know Anna's probably going to blow up half of the palace when she finds out, right?" Jack warned, teasingly.

"Only after I blow up the first half." Elsa laughed, picturing Anna's face when she would see the ring, and everyone else diving for cover behind the heaviest objects in the palace. She raised her eyebrows as an amusing thought struck her.

"You know, this has an added benefit. People will expect me to find a suitor, as though I can't rule on my own. I can just show them my hand."

"And if they want to see your husband-to-be?"

"Then I'll tell them to keep an eye out for a white-haired man, gallivanting around the world, protecting children!" she laughed once more. Jack felt a chuckle escape his lips, he wished he could be there to see the faces of the prospective suitors, and maybe freeze their eyes shut.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked, raising her eyes to look into his, "About being loyal to me until the end of time?"

"Every word. If I had a dictionary, I'd be reading out the definition of 'soulmate' right now." he laughed, feeling a light slap on his back.

"When should we plan the wedding?" she asked, grinning as thoughts of dresses and bridesmaids and a squealing Anna danced across her mind.

"Whenever you want. For you, I have all the time in the world." he replied. She squeezed his chest in response. A deep sigh escaped her lips, as she settled into the moment.

"Jack, this night has been perfect. I've never been so happy in all my life. From the moment I experienced true freedom, to becoming engaged to you, it's been like nothing I could have ever dreamed. Thank you." she spoke, every word filled with unquestionable sincerity. She felt Jack kiss her head in response, and the moment became as real as it was ever going to get.

Until she felt him tense in her arms, and looked up at him with concern. His brow was furrowed with apprehension as he stared off into the dark.

"What's wrong, Jack?" she asked, disquieted. Jack inclined his head in the direction of his gaze. His next several words shot down the feelings of buoyant elation and replaced them with disconcerted worry.

"Something's happened. Arendelle's lights are all out."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to a lot of movie soundtracks, and two pieces stood out for me, inspiring me to write Elsa's first flight.
> 
> The first was Touch the Sky by Julie Fowlis, from the Brave sountrack.  
> The second, which inspired me the most, was Taking a Stand from the Captain America: The Winter Soldier soundtrack.
> 
> Both are incredibly good, and I would heartily encourage a listen, especially Taking a Stand. 
> 
> This is, in a sense, a double issue because I wanted to get all the good stuff in before things go south, which they do. In a big way.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Without your support, this fanfic wouldn't be where it is now.


	45. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, atmosphere.

The concerned spirit was right; every single light in the town of Arendelle had been extinguished, including the rows of lights along the bridge toward the palace. 

"Town square." Elsa ordered, her queenly façade coming down over her features like a vault door. Jack obediently changed direction and slightly increased their speed, anxious to arrive to the town as soon as possible. Once they were above the buildings themselves they hovered ten feet above the inhabitants' dwellings, their heads moving back and forth for any sign of movement, or what caused the sudden blackout.

Nothing in the square moved, not even the banners with Elsa's silhouette adorned on them. Newcomers could be forgiven for thinking it was a ghost town; it was so silent and eerie.

The duo slowly descended onto the town square proper, parting as they scanned the buildings. Moonlight was the only form of illumination afforded to them, and it was having great difficulty holding back the night time darkness. Nary a breeze tickled their skin, nor a single sound echoed through the streets. Even the harbour tide was quiet.

It was as though someone had reached into the town and extracted all of the life within.

Jack gripped his staff while Elsa let her power start to hum in her chest. The complete metamorphosis from light-filled, cheery town life to silent, foreboding ghost settlement unnerved the pair, to the point that the only thing they could hear was the anxious  _boom boom_ of their heartbeats.

"One second." Jack uttered quietly, his voice echoing through the empty streets making Elsa jump out of her skin. He clenched his free hand once more, and upon opening it he released a stream of snowflakes, larger and brighter than the ones he produced in the mountain cave. They also found it difficult to fight the darkness, but it was something. Elsa was momentarily lost as she gazed at the ascending snowflakes, her attention returning to the eerie scene as they hovered a foot above their heads, in a line through the square and up the street to the left. 

Movement in a nearby window caught Jack's peripheral vision, and he snapped toward it, staff pointed aggressively in readiness. Elsa noticed his sudden movement, and she closed behind him, arms raised and power ready. Silently creeping forward towards the window, he mentally cursed the light  _click clack_ of Elsa's icy heeled slippers behind him, echoing through the square. Staff pointed at the window, he turned his eyes to her.

_"What?"_ her eyes snapped to his in a silent question as to his frown. Jack darted his own eyes downward to her heels, and realising his meaning, she willed her icy footwear to dissipate into snowy powder, feeling the cold touch of cobbled stone beneath her feet. Stealth was the better option, even if it left a strange sensation under her soles.

Turning his head back to the window, he quickly and silently darted over to the left side of the glass, attempting to discern any shapes within the house itself. Unable to make anything out, he held out a hand to his right without taking his eyes away from the window, and a glowing snowflake obediently flew over to his hand, which he held close to the glass itself. His eyes widened a little, and with a light gasp he quickly stepped over to the door and silently pushed it open, slipping inside while Elsa followed him. The soft illumination from his snowflake construct cast an ethereal glow upon the unnerving scene.

Six people sat at the dinner table, two adults, four children. All of whom completely and utterly asleep, as though their bodies could not wait for bed. Elsa rushed over to check the children, but a hiss from Jack stopped her in her tracks. A waggling finger, a frown and a violently shaking head indicated she should not touch them, despite the overwhelming urge to do so. Instead, she moved her hands over to the food sat unappreciated in the middle of the table, and quietly took an intake of breath.

_"Warm."_ she mouthed to Jack who nodded his acknowledgement, checking every inch of the room with his eyes. Beckoning the snowflake from outside, he crept up to the mother whose face was resting against the wood of the table itself, and held the glowing construct an inch from her face. His eyes widened even more, and he nodded for the queen to join him.

The mother's skin was grey and colourless, and her breathing was shallow. This sleep was definitely unnatural. Casting his gaze over to Elsa, she caught his eyes at the same time, both understanding what had taken place.

_"Pitch."_ was the silent thought exchanged between them. Slowly rising, he beckoned for Elsa to leave the house, which they did with impeccable silence.

They had reached the middle of the square when he turned round to face her, pulling her close towards him and resting his cheek against hers, his mouth against her ear.

"He's attacked Arendelle itself." he whispered into her ear.

"I can see that." and she into his. Gripping his hoodie tightly, she whispered once more.

"What is happening here?"

"All I know is: he's got them sleeping so deeply they may never wake up. We need to get to the palace."

Something caught Elsa's eye from behind Jack, movement in the shadows cast by the moon's weak light. One moment ago, the town was still as could be, but now there was undoubtedly movement within every single patch of darkness within the town. Shapes began to form, and Elsa tensed, her eyes widening in fear.

"Jack..." she whispered.

"I see them." he replied, a little louder.

"What are they?"

"Night Mares."

"They're surrounding us."

"No problem," he whispered confidently, Elsa felt him smile against her cheek, "you take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?"

"Sounds good to me." she smiled back, her body beginning to gear up for a fight.

The mares came to a stop, some of them hoofing the ground agitatedly. It was going to come down to who would react fastest; the two avatars of winter or the forces of shadow.

"One." Jack whispered. Energy coursed through his body and into his staff, travelling up and down the wood in anticipation of the icy fury that would be unleashed. Elsa's considerable power now buzzed within her chest, aching to be let loose with the terrifying rage of a winter storm. These infernal creatures had dared to attack her kingdom, attack those under her rule. 

"Two." Elsa whispered, this time. Jack tensed his body and moved his left foot ninety degrees to the left, Elsa mimicking his movement. Jack moved his staff to his left hand in preparation. Their hearts began to beat like war drums and the sensation of adrenaline coursed through their bodies, ready to give themselves over to the heat of battle, and the righteous fury begging to be freed.

"Three!" Jack shouted, and simultaneously they revolved so they were back to back. Jack shot down a charging nightmare while Elsa shot one blast into the sky, and another to cleave a mare in two. The skyward blast exploded twenty feet above their heads, raining down twinkling snow dust which seemed to give off its own light, illuminating the town square in bright white. Elsa suddenly wished she hadn't done that, as what they thought was a small herd of mares turned out to be an entire  _sea_ of them, covering every inch of the town in light-destroying void. What surprised her, as she instinctively decapitated another charging mare with another jet of magic, was that even though the odds seemed stacked against them, the sounds of cheery laughter and trash-talk behind her gave her the confidence of victory. 

Two nightmares shot into the air and tried to divebomb Jack, who swiftly disintegrated them with an empowered blast of icy lightning, a display of his increased power. Elsa channelled twin beams of magic in a semicircle arc, slicing through four in one go. Firing a blast under another herd that rushed toward them, she clenched her fist and pulled it up. Obediently, the newly created patch of ice instantly shot up into hundreds of viciously pointed icicles, impaling several and blocking the rest from moving. Jack swung his staff over his head which connected with the body of another mare, sending it careening off into its friends.

"You know, this isn't exactly how I pictured our engagement party." Jack joked loudly, swiftly dispatching another mare with an arc of frost bolts. 

"What were you expecting?" laughed Elsa, shooting a mare off the nearby roof above them with a blast of magic.

"You know. Music, dancing, food, ice skating. Us on the dance floor in each other's arms! What about you?" he called back, eager to make himself heard over the sounds of guttural whinnying and eerie shrieks.

"I admit, I had something else in mind," she laughed, picturing Jack attempting to dance, "but honestly, there's no place I'd rather be-"

She shot the legs off another shadowy mare that was attempting to circle them, which crashed to the floor and exploded into nothingness.

"-than right here-"

They simultaneously turned, both following more mares that had leapt over them in an attempt to split the impenetrable duo in two. Gazing deep into each others eyes, the thrill and adrenaline beating within their veins, Elsa's arms rested on Jack's shoulders and his staff pointed horizontally under her shoulder, each loosing icy jets of power at oncoming foes.

"-with you." she smiled, and Jack's face cracked a wild grin. Stealing her breath with a quick, bruising kiss, he opened his eyes in time to zap a mare that was attempting to attack Elsa from behind. 

"You read my mind. Actually, we don't need an excuse to dance." he winked. Elsa cracked a toothy smile, and tapped her foot on the ground, spreading a patch of extremely slippy ice that spread over the entirety of the square.

Not taking their eyes off each other, they both stepped to the left and wrapped their right arm around each other's chest, Elsa extending her left arm outwards and Jack, his staff. He kicked off with his left foot, and they began to slowly revolve on the ice, keeping their position stable but their movements fluid. Blasts sang from Elsa's hands and bolts struck from Jack's staff as they gently spun in a circle, like an elegant, deadly dance. Mares were cut down in their dozens by the spinning lovers, neither of them paying any attention to the battle, only to each other's loving, playful gaze. 

To an outsider, or someone just arriving, it looked like two lovers completely blinkered to the threat of hundreds of demonic horses intent on killing them. To Jack and Elsa, it was something else. Finding solace in each other in the toughest times, becoming one with each other as foes closed in around them. It was wintry harmony, solidarity.

Unity.

The mares sensed their piecemeal, staggered attacks were causing devastating losses to their own considerable numbers, with the largest one snorting and whinnying its frustration. It gestured its head wildly from left to right, ordering the mares circling Jack and Elsa to converge on it. Noticing the sudden change in tempo, the two dancing warriors slowed their revolutions and paused, watching the black force all group up with the leader, who was perched on the furthest house, surveying the battle.

"What are you up to..." Jack muttered, staring at the largest mare. It snorted in response, and leapt to the air, the entire force of shadow following it like a light-killing tidal wave. 

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, and she instinctively fired two blasts into the huge mass, vaporising a couple of mares but otherwise dealing little damage to the incoming onslaught. Jack, as though possessed, wrapped his arms around her and forced her to the ground, using his body as a shield for the deadly crash that was sure to snuff them out like a candle on a birthday cake. Closing their eyes, they readied themselves for the end.

 

Terrified whinnies and sputters reached their ears, and Jack pulled back slightly, locking confused stares with Elsa. They both looked up, and what used to be a horrifying wave of nightmare shadow became dozens of small explosions, punctuated by a  _whisss_ as a multi-coloured blur zipped in and out of the wave. Golden sand spread in tendrils above them, infecting the dark mass with beautiful, elegant dream dust and ripping apart mare after mare, dwindling the wave bit by bit. 

"You gotta be kidding me..." Jack whispered.

"About time." Elsa sarcastically added.

Mares began to flee from the rout but most were cut down by razor-sharp boomerangs in their deadly curved flight. One tried to make a break for the bridge, but was bisected by a horizontal slash from a gleaming silver sabre. Panicking, the minions of shadow ran this way and that from the rout, some managing to escape while others were mercilessly dispatched by the arriving Guardians.

"You guys okay down there?" came Tooth's energetic voice from somewhere up above as she ploughed into horse after horse, eviscerating them with her bladed feathers.

"Shyeah, we're good. What took you guys so long?" Jack called back.

"Trouble at the palace, mate. Nothing we couldn't handle." shouted Bunny from his left, who was busy drop-kicking a mare in the face.

"Da! We saw light show all the way from palace windows, so as soon as we clear palace we came here!" boomed North, dispatching several mares with a whirling dervish of steel.

The flanked mares were beginning to successfully flee the massacre, and soon the only movement in the square came from the victorious Guardians themselves. Jack rose to his feet, extending a hand down to help Elsa, who gratefully accepted. He couldn't help but smile proudly as he gazed at his victorious comrades, a smile that quickly fell to a frown when an unwelcome thought punched its way to his mind. He glanced quickly at his queen, who had just finished creating her icy heels. She returned his frown, the same thought appearing in her mind.

"If you're all here, who's guarding the palace?" Elsa asked. Jack cursed some choice words under his breath; he was thankful for the reinforcements, but they came at too high a cost.

"Gimme a snowglobe, North." Jack ordered, extending an open hand. North obliged, fishing out a globe from his overcoat and handing it to Jack, who put it in his hoodie pocket.

"Where ya goin' mate?" Bunny asked, his laprine features frowning. 

Jack scowled, his voice scolding the Guardians.

"Take care of Elsa, you protect her no matter what." he snarled.

"Jack, what's going on?" Tooth squeaked, nervousness hanging on every word. Jack rounded on the group.

"Every threat to Pitch is right here, in this town square. You've left the palace empty. This whole thing has been a-"

"Distraction." Elsa finished, the winter spirit having already taken to the air with the speed of lightning.

-

 It was a short distance from the town to the palace gates, but every second felt like an eternity, time that Jack could ill afford. 

He questioned his decision to leave Elsa behind with the Guardians, but he reasoned it against the alternative; if Pitch was waiting in the palace, he would be handing her over on a silver platter. With his allies, they could at least spirit her away until it was safe.

He swore heavily and repeatedly, cursing how easily they fell for Pitch's distraction, as the main doors came into view. Clutching his staff ahead of him like an extension of his being, he slipped in to the palace, checking each corridor and shadow as he silently moved across the carpet. Deafening silence hung in the air like an unwelcome guest, oppressing his ears and doing little to ease his disquieted chest. 

Stealthily making his way down the corridor towards the bedrooms, he kept himself against the wall, darting past each doorway with a quick look inside. Each door was open, some ripped off the hinges, and so far each room was empty. Soon, the only rooms remaining to be checked were the bedrooms belonging to Anna and Elsa. He slowly approached Anna's wide-open door, and psyched himself up. Pursing his lips together, he gripped his staff tightly, taking quick, deep breaths to calm his increasingly agitated nerves.

_On the count of three._

_One..._

He let the magic within hum through the staff once more.

_Two..._

Tensing his legs, he prepared to burst into the room.

_Three!_

Rounding the corner with the speed of light, he barely managed to hold back from letting a bolt loose, the terrifying sight bearing down into his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Accidents happen." came an oily, malevolent voice.

Pitch stood, framed against the moonlit window, his hands together in front of him. His face was etched with victory, and his eyes bore a proud malice, knowing his objective was complete. Jack's eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings and possible escape plans, and his breath caught with horror when he spotted the still form of Kristoff pinned against the wall to Pitch's right, shackled by solid shadow magic. Anna was motionless on the floor, her hair wild and unkempt. Jack quickly rushed down to her, checking for a pulse. He was silently relieved to find one, albeit faint, but the feeling of dread was intensified when he was able to check the colour of her skin. 

Just like the mother in the town, Anna's skin was grey, but black veins snaked their way around her jaw and neck.

"What have you done?" Jack roared, jerking the staff up toward Pitch's face. The Nightmare King didn't even flinch.

"More to the point Jack," Pitch laughed, devoid of mirth and positivity, the very sound chilling Jack's spine, "what have _you_ done? Leaving these two mortals alone was pretty stupid, don't you think?"

Jack's eyes darted to Kristoff, whose eyes were flitting between the terrifying stature of dark hate, Anna's motionless form, and Jack's catlike posture. The winter spirit's mind raced for an alternative solution to the predicament, but the heavy heart and the feeling of helplessness told him all he needed to know.

_He's got me dead to rights. I'm not quick enough to rescue both Kristoff and Anna, and he knows it._

"What do you want?" Jack muttered angrily, conceding defeat. His staff dropped to his side, but his gaze never left the yellow orbs of his hated nemesis. For the first time since they met many days ago, Jack was fearless against his enemy, but the two winning cards pinned to the wall and limp on the floor meant his bravery was for naught.

"It's quite simple, actually. You. Gone. I want you out of this time, and out of my way. You have this annoying habit of being a fly in the ointment." Pitch hissed, the gloating in his voice giving way to vindictive pleasure.

"No." Jack denied, simply.

"Let me be clear, Jack Frost. You will leave Arendelle-"

Pitch raised a hand like a puppeteer, and Jack's stomach churned. Anna's limp form was pulled up from the ground by an invisible force, the dead weight of her body dangling like a marionette. He counted his blessings that he chose to leave Elsa behind, the helpless form of Anna was the last thing he would want her to see. Kristoff, however, had a clear line of sight, and the terror in his eyes was tangible. 

"-or I break every bone in little Anna's body, starting with her fingers."

Kristoff roared something unintelligible, and with a flick of Pitch's finger, solid shadow wrapped itself around his head and smacked it into the wall, knocking the ice harvester out.

Jack's arms automatically raised the staff, trying desperately to wipe the smug smirk from Pitch's predatory features.

"Ah-ah-ah, temper temper, little spirit." Pitch teased, closing his hand just a little. Anna's fingers began to bend the wrong way in compliance to its master's will.

"Tick tock, Jack. What's it going to be?"

Jack gritted his teeth together, then with an angry grunt he finally relented. Fishing the snow-globe from his hoodie pocket, he glared at Pitch one last time. 

"This isn't over, Pitch." he snarled, as he threw the snow-globe behind him. The sound of a freshly opened vortex greeted his ears like a dreaded arrival and with a heavy heart, Jack walked backwards towards the portal keeping his eyes firmly on his nemesis, and only at the last second did he turn to enter. The portal closed behind him, sealing Pitch's victory with it.

-

Kristoff felt consciousness swirl back into his mind, still feeling the restraints binding him to the wall. Gingerly opening his eyes, the blurriness abated just enough for him to see Pitch wave his hand. Silently gasping, the ice harvester watched as life seemed to infuse his fiancée once more. She took a deep, oxygen-deprived breath, and slowly descended to the ground. Turning almost mechanically, her head raised toward Pitch's eyes. Fear gripped Kristoff's heart as he caught sight of Anna's face.

Her features were blank, totally devoid of any emotions or expressions, and her eyes were as black as darkness. The entity standing before the Nightmare King was a far cry from her usual innocent, happy-go-lucky self, and even though Kristoff still felt dazed and woozy, the sight of it tore him up inside. 

Pitch whispered something to her that Kristoff could not catch, and they both seemed to melt into the shadows, leaving the room silent once more. The restraints around his mouth, arms and legs dissolved, and with a thump he fell to the ground. The terrifying sight he was forced to behold, coupled with the prior head injury meant that he blacked out once again, but before darkness claimed his vision, he was sure he caught a glimpse of someone hiding under Anna's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get dire from here on out, and I wanted Jack and Elsa to have a good scuffle with Pitch's forces, showing off just how connected they really are. It's inspired by the IKEA fight scene in Mr and Mrs Smith, which I believe shows just how unstoppable two people in love can be.
> 
> While things will be quite dark and dangerous, it's always darkest before the dawn.


	46. The Longest Night

The silence in the town square was punctuated by the metronomic  _click clack_ of Elsa's heels as she paced up and down the cobbled ground.

Wringing her hands together in anxious thought, her eyes would flit from the ground to North and Sandy, before returning to the ground once more. Snow began to fall around them in response to her agitated mood, and her fingers occasionally turned the ring on her finger as her mind raced.

_Jack should be back by now. Something else must have happened._

Sandman sensed her agitation, and gently floated over beside her, resting a hand upon her shoulder. She glanced worriedly into the golden eyes of the silent Guardian, eyes that were filled with hope.

Hope, yet tinged with uncertainty.

"Ah, Bunny has returned." came the low rumble of North's voice. Everyone looked toward the street corner as the six-foot rabbit appeared, walking slowly on two paws. His face indicated the answer to the question they had been wondering.

"Mares are all gone. Can't see any of 'em. Bloody cowards." he grunted.

"And Jack?" came Elsa's faint voice. Bunny shook his head.

Tooth popped out of the furthest house, and zipped over to them like a nervous dragonfly. The manic beating of her wings was doing little to ease the tension in the square, so she dropped down to the cobbled stones and walked the rest of the distance to the group.

"They're all asleep. I've been banging things, shaking the people, nothing's working. What happened?"

"Pitch." came Elsa's matter-of-fact answer. Each Guardian looked at her.

"This was an attack of cowardice upon my people. He wanted to draw us away from the palace. I can only hope Jack was able to rescue Anna and Kristoff." she frowned, feeling the anger rise inside her, along with fear. The last time Jack tangled with Pitch, he nearly died. Seeds of realisation began to take hold in her mind, and with a wide-eyed frown, she decided she could not stay any longer.

The queen whirled on her feet and, picking up the front of her ice dress, began to run towards the bridge connecting the town with the palace. The Guardians exchanged confused looks, and quickly caught up.

"What is problem?" North asked in his customary rockslide voice.

"If Jack was able to fight Pitch off and rescue my sister," Elsa answered, breathless with exertion, "then my people would be stirring. As it is, they still slumber, which tells me something has gone wrong. I cannot abide waiting in the town, unable to help my sister or my fiancée."

"He proposed, eh? Remind me to buy you guys a celebration beer when this is over." came Bunny's jovial voice to her right.

"When this is over you can buy us three, considering you all left my sister unguarded." she replied scathingly. Bunny visibly winced, and his face fell. Tooth interjected on his behalf.

"Hey, we didn't know this was going to happen!" she shrieked defensively. Elsa slowed to a walk, both due to the reaching the end of the bridge faster than she thought, and reprimanding herself for the harsh remark. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. All that is running through my mind, is that Pitch Black could still be in my palace, and my sister and Jack are alone with him. The very idea that Anna could have been the target all along and is at his mercy sickens me, and the idea that Jack could be..." she trailed off, the unwelcome visions creating a lump in her throat. She quickly forced it down.

"However, even though I do not blame you all for falling for Pitch's distraction - you did save our lives after all - I am still angry that she and her fiancée were left alone in the dark. I hope you understand this."

"We do, Your Majesty." came North's succinct reply. While he was irritated by the rebuke, he did comprehend the gravity of the situation.

Swiftly traversing the palace courtyard, they entered the main door that Jack had entered a short time before. North ordered the group to split up. He would take Bunny to the east wing, Sandman would scout the palace from the air, and Tooth would accompany Elsa to the bedrooms. Wordlessly, each splinter group moved off to their assigned directions.

-

Minutes later, Elsa and Tooth rounded the corner to the corridor that led to the royal bedrooms. The queens arms were raised in a defensive position, her hands faintly glowing with her magic and Tooth's feathers bristled, their razor-sharp edges shimmering in the moonlight. 

"So, when did Jack propose?" Tooth whispered, trying to cut the tension. Elsa smiled slightly, the memory fresh in her mind. It was a welcome distraction from the dark situation they were in.

"Not long ago. He had been planning it for some time. The clues were there, yet it still surprised me."

They whirled round an open door, breathing joint sighs of relief when only emptiness greeted them.

"When will you have the wedding?"

"As soon as all this is over. You are all invited, naturally."

"Great!" Tooth said brightly, then her voice dropped to a crestfallen whisper, "I'm sorry, by the way."

"For what?" Elsa asked, her eyes not leaving the next doorway.

"I should have understood your anger earlier. It's natural for you to be so protective, after what you and your sister went through growing up." she answered quietly, unaware of the implications of her sympathetic remark. Elsa stopped in her tracks, and fixed Tooth with a frowning gaze.

"What do you mean?" Elsa enquired, slightly suspiciously. Tooth fidgeted nervously under the queen's expression. 

"My job...I'm the..."

Elsa's eyebrows raised with a 'well?' expression. Tooth sighed deeply, her face reminiscent of Jack's when he recalled the fateful night of his sacrifice.

"You know what I do, I collect the teeth from under pillows. What you don't know, is each tooth has that child's memories within it."

"So you..." Elsa began, trailing off when Tooth nodded her answer.

"I've seen your memories, yeah. The ones when you were eight were so strong. I saw the accident, felt what you felt. It was...really hard. Every memory after that was just in your room, but the emotions within...they broke my heart. I'm sorry your childhood was like that, Your Majesty." the fairy whispered, looking away. Elsa looked up to the ceiling, attempting to prevent a tear from sliding down her cheek.

_All these years later, and it still hurts._

"It is what it is," Elsa faintly muttered, suppressing the crack in her voice, "do any of the others know?"

"No," Tooth shook her head, "only me. North only visited once a year, so he had no idea. You never went on egg hunts after you turned eight, so Bunny wouldn't know, and Sandy, well, he does what he does from a distance. I was with you all the way." she finished, her purple eyes full of sympathy.

"What about Jack, the one from this time?" Elsa didn't even know why she asked that question, it just slipped out without thought.

"He doesn't even know you exist. He visited Arendelle once or twice after the accident but because you never went outside, he never saw you."

That hit Elsa particularly hard. The only real friend she could have had while growing up never knew of her existence, because of her isolation from the world.

_It won't change what happened. I did what I did to protect my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Everything led to this point, and I made peace with it long ago..._

_...I hope._

"It is what it is." Elsa repeated to herself under her breath. She inclined her head in a gesture to continue, unwilling to bear the distressing conversation any longer. Too much was at stake for them to waltz down memory lane, stopping for what-ifs and maybes. 

Some would have labelled her as 'cold', and they would be right. Elsa suppressed any and all emotion, drawing on personal experience, and devoted herself to the here and now. 

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't be distracted. Be ready. I am the leader of Arendelle, and it is my duty to protect it, and my family._

Slowly but surely, they approached the final two bedrooms, her sister's and her own. The queen's heart began to beat like a war drum in her chest, the rising tension ignoring her attempt to suppress it. She had just started to whirl around the corner when she felt Tooth's hand pull on her arm, and snapped her gaze to the hovering fairy, who mouthed _"Me first."_

Elsa nodded slowly, and felt the buzz of power in her arms once more as she prepared to follow Tooth inside. The fairy tensed her body, and in a blur of yellow and green, shot through the doorway, ready to slice foes down with her bladed feathers. Elsa tensed her legs, listening for signs of combat as she prepared to assist her comrade.

Silence from the room told her that either there was no battle, or Tooth had been swiftly and viciously incapacitated. Gritting her teeth, she raised her arms in front of her and in a flash of blue, darted through the door...

...and nearly froze a surprised Tooth.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing those things!" the startled fairy hissed, her purple eyes zipping down to Elsa's glowing hands. The queen frowned with a single eyebrow raised, surprised to find that the only movement in the room was her bird-like companion. Eventually, she calmed the magical storm inside and lowered her hands to her sides, ice blue eyes scanning every inch of the room.

"Where is Anna?" she asked aloud. Tooth shook her head in response, apprehension dancing on her bird-like features.

"I don't know. When we saw you and Jack in the town square, she told me to go and help, and locked the door behind me. She should be here..."

Elsa's stomach began to churn as the unwelcome feeling of fear crept into her chest. The room was dark, the only illumination afforded by the moonlight through the window, even turning the brightly coloured Tooth into something vaguely sinister. She strode over to the window, casting a wide gaze outside in a futile attempt to try and see something. It was only when she sighed and looked to her left that she gasped in shock.

Kristoff was motionless, sprawled out on the floor by the side of Anna's bed. A dark sticky substance congealed with his blonde hair, and even with the dim light Elsa could see bruises around his wrists. Elsa darted down to check his physical state, and breathed an audible sigh of relief when her fingers felt a pulse, and the warmth of his skin.

"Tooth, help me-" Elsa began, but the effort of attempting to lift the stocky, heavy man onto the bed cut her off. Tooth hooked her arms under Kristoff's shoulders, and Elsa wrapped her arms around his legs. 

"On three. One, two, three!" Elsa counted down, and with feminine grunts of effort and the manic beating of wings, the ice-harvester was finally relocated onto the bed. Tooth slid her arms from under him, and felt something wet on her right hand as it brushed the back of his head. Alarmed, her eyes danced between the substance and Elsa's worried face, and wordlessly she hovered off the bed toward the window. A faint gasp escaped her lips once the moonlight shone over her hand, and she glanced at Elsa.

"Blood." was her only word. Elsa glided over to her companion and inspected her hand for herself. She knew exactly what to do.

"Tooth, in my sister's chest of drawers should be a linen bed sheet. Tear it up, use some of it to clean your hand and bring me the rest." she ordered, the nursing instinct rising once more as it did with Jack.

Tooth obediently zipped down to the chest on the opposite side of the room while Elsa, with great effort, rolled Kristoff onto his side. The sound of tearing fabric echoed throughout the room and the hall while Elsa checked her future brother-in-law for any other injuries, and once Tooth passed her enough strips she gestured for the fairy to assist.

"What now?" Tooth asked, the trepidation evident in her rapid staccato words, as she hurriedly wiped the blood from her hand.

"I'm going to cover his wound with some linen, to stop any bleeding and prevent infection." the queen answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you need water?" came another quick question.

"Nope." Elsa said confidently, and held up a long strip of fabric while she traced a finger down the centre. Ferns of glittering frost spread from her touch, infusing the material with purifying particles of ice. Folding it neatly into a square, she held the exceedingly cold fabric against the wet patch with one hand while unfurling another strip with the other. 

"Lift his head." the queen directed, and the fairy quickly obliged. Gently raising Kristoff's head from the pillow, she held it up while the queen adeptly slid the strip between her fingers and the icy 'bandage' and wrapped it tightly around his head. Satisfied that the impromptu bandage would hold, she tucked the end of the strip into itself and nodded for Tooth to lay his head back down.

"Now we wait." Elsa announced quietly. Kristoff was the only person in the palace and probably the entire kingdom, aside from Elsa and the Guardians, that wasn't afflicted by the dark slumber. He would have answers, and it was those that the queen desperately needed. She only hoped that he would wake soon; the feeling that time was not on their side sat in the back of her mind like an unwelcome passenger.

A knock at the window made them both jump out of their skin, and with twin glares they noticed the golden form of Sandman hovering just on the other side. 

"Sandy!" Tooth hissed, earning a look of 'oops' from the mute Guardian. Floating over to the window, she began mouthing words to her comrade.

 _"Anything?"_  

Sandman shook his head, the concern evident on his face. A series of golden signs appeared over his head, too fast for Elsa to comprehend but easily understood by Tooth.

_"I know. Nothing here too."_

Elsa returned her gaze to her future brother-in-law, frowning. Someone, other than the obvious, was missing.

_Where is Jack?_

Too focused on either conversation or thought, neither of the ladies noticed the shadows in the room begin to move of their own accord, or the room become darker as the light began to fade. Elsa turned her head to Tooth, and frowned when she saw Sandman's eyes widening and signs appear above his head, way too fast for even Tooth to read. Before the queen could think, she felt a vice-like grip on her left hand and her head jerked to the source.

Kristoff was awake, and the hand belonged to him. His eyes were wide, and his expression bore the features of terror.

"Kris, what-"

"Elsa, get out!"

"W-what? I can't leave! I have to find my sister!"

Tooth's attention was bouncing between the suddenly alert Kristoff and Sandman's frantic signing, along with his manic pointing behind her.

"Elsa! She never left!" he whispered with panic, his eyes looking past her head. Elsa frowned, then her eyes too began to widen as the realisation came down like a falling grand piano. The hairs on her neck began to stand on end, and with a tensing of every muscle in her body, she slowly turned to follow Kristoff's terrified gaze, and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Silent, because before a sound could leave her mouth, Anna's cold, dark hand was grasping the queen's forehead, sending searing, white hot pain through her skin into her elder sister's head. Feeling her legs go from under her as weakness shot through her body, the queen grasped her sister's arm with buzzing hands as she slowly began to collapse.

Tooth whirled around from the window, and with a shriek of horror charged into Anna. The dark princess was quicker on the draw, letting loose a blast of shadow which impacted the attacking fairy and sent her flying through the window into a surprised Sandman and into the night. Struggling, Elsa fought to open her eyes.

It was only for a moment, but the last thing the queen saw before she blacked out with intense pain was the horrific features of her once bright little sister. The last image, burned into her memories were of solid black eyes, grey skin with black veins snaking their way around her lips and a blank expression, void of all emotion.

Elsa crumpled to the floor with a light thud, her motionless form at the feet of her sister, who gazed down with unfeeling eyes. Movement from the bed caught her attention, as Kristoff scrambled away from her in fear. Stepping disinterestedly over her unconscious sister, the corrupted Anna moved over to the bed where her fiancée was desperately trying to get away, and leant over his frantic face, her aloof eyes inches from his terrified own.

Kristoff screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for the end.


	47. Cold and Dark

"Anything?" called North from somewhere outside the middle bedroom.

Hope and Wonder had split up to different ends of the corridor at Bunny's suggestion. He reasoned that they could cover the same ground twice as fast. Provided that their search was fruitless, they would be able to assist Dreams and Memories if there was a problem in the west wing.

"Nah, mate. Nothin' here. Everyone's still out for the count." replied Bunny, head angled to the doorway behind him, eyes not leaving the motherly maid sprawled on the floor.

"That was last room. All empty, except for sleeping beauties." came the rumble again, this time from the doorway. Bunny turned, frowning.

"Best catch up with Tooth and Queenie, then. Maybe they've got somethin'." the Guardian of Hope muttered as he left the room, holstering his boomerangs in defeat. North gave the room one last look over, before turning to follow.

Silence accompanied them as they returned towards the main doors, on their way to the west wing. It unnerved North, so much so that he filled the empty air with humming. He was accustomed to the constant noise and busy activity of his workshop; in fact he revelled in it. Surrounded by deathly tranquillity put him on edge, and he occasionally wished that one of his elves would come crashing out of the room, chased by an irate yeti. At least then he would have something other than silence.

Something other than a dark and dead palace that, hours ago, was so full of life.

"One thing I don't get: there's no sign of Future-Frosty anywhere. You'd think he'd be all over this place by now, what with Queen Elsa and her sister under threat." Bunny pondered as they walked, ears twitching for the slightest sound that didn't belong.

"It is strange, Bunny. There is no doubt. He has not been seen since town square." agreed North, thankful for the conversation.

"I know, right? It's weird. He just ups and disappears. I tell ya, somethin' ain't right." he glanced at North, who returned it with a sarcastic expression.

"Beyond what stands out like, I mean." Bunny clarified, rolling his eyes. North was about to apply some snark, but a paw swiftly applied to his mouth shut him up. Bunny tensed, his ears suddenly jerking to the west.

"D'ya hear that?" the Australian voice was no longer a drawl, but rapid and anxious. His eyes flitted in the same direction as his ears, and his rear legs tensed even further.

_"Hear what?"_ was North's exceptionally muffled reply.

"Sounded like glass breaking. From the..." Bunny paused, his eyes widening when he ascertained the source, "...west wing! Quick!" 

As though a starting pistol had fired, the nimble Guardian shot off on all fours down the corridor. North opened his mouth to yell at Bunny to wait for him, but knowing it was no use, he settled for drawing his sabre and running as fast as he could in the same direction.

_Bozhe moi! How does Bunny expect_ me _to keep up?!_

-

Slowing to a stealthy walk as he reached the west corridor, Bunny's ears went into overdrive. The moon had risen above the windows making it almost impossible to see, so every sound was a clue.

Especially sounds of movement from the second to last bedroom. 

Bunny silently drew one boomerang from his back holster, gripping it tightly with his right paw while holding his left ahead in a defensive posture. His movement was completely soundless; the perks of stealthy paws on well-tended carpet.

Raising the boomerang aggressively, he darted to the door and bounded inside, and had enough time to register confusion on his laprine features before he was tackled off his feet by something heavy to his left, the boomerang inadvertently dropping out of his paw.

"Crikey!" yelled the Guardian as he hit the wall, raising his arms to defend against the rain of punches aimed for his face. None of them did any significant damage, but he was quickly becoming irritated by the unknown assailant's attack. With lightning-fast reflexes, he grabbed the arms belonging to the unknown attacker and flung him effortlessly through the doorway...

...straight into a surprised North. The intruder bounced from the rotund Guardian's belly and crumpled ungracefully to the floor. With one hand, North picked up the body by the shirt and dangled it a foot above the ground, and it wasn't until he plucked a glowing bauble from his overcoat and brought it near the assailant's face that they were able to discern the identity of the attacker.

A faint "Bloody hell..." escaped Bunny's mouth as he recognised the man, still flailing helplessly in North's rough grip, trying to hook and uppercut them both.

"I recognise you!" gaped North.

The man stopped flailing at the sound of the Russian's voice, but his features were still etched with panic and fear.

"You're Kristoff, Princess Anna's husband-to-be, ain'tcha?" added Bunny, his eyes roving over the bandage fixed securely to the man's head. North gently lowered him down, and the man they recognised as Kristoff slumped to the floor as he began to sob into his hands, hysteria and panic giving way to loss and despair.

-

The firelight cast a warm amber glow over the library, and Kristoff found himself staring at the dancing flames. North had retrieved a blanket for him, and Bunny had returned from appropriating three tankards of the strongest ale he could find in the palace cellar.

He passed one to Kristoff who numbly accepted it with shaking hands, his eyes not leaving the fire. North prodded the burning wood with an iron poker, sighing deeply and pensively to himself. Bunny slid a tankard along the mantelpiece for North, and narrowed his eyes at the fire as he leant with one arm upon its surface.

"How'd you make the fire, mate? I tried lightin' the lamps and none of 'em would work." he enquired curiously, gazing upon the silent Kristoff. The portly Guardian of Wonder drew a small, empty vial from his overcoat, and gently shook it, still poking at the flames in thought.

"It was gift from summer spirit. Magical fire. I tried to make normal fire but wood did not ignite, so I used vial." he answered, almost like it was nothing. Bunny grunted his acknowledgement and took the first sip from his ale, screwing up his furry face when his taste buds yelled profanities at his brain.

"Crikey, this stuff's strong!" he winced, eyeing the liquid disgustedly. He gestured with the tankard to the silent ice-harvester in the seat, attempting to elicit a response.

"Seriously, you should try some, mate. Might wake ya up a bit."

Kristoff said nothing, his features expressionless. Bunny sighed awkwardly, and whispered out of the corner of his mouth to his rotund comrade.

"What  _is_ wrong with him anyway?"

"He is in shock. Whatever happened in that room has deeply affected him. I hope he comes out of it soon, Tooth and Sandy are nowhere to be seen and he is only one who can shed light on matter."

"We're here, North." came Tooth's voice from the door. Both Guardians turned from the fire, and North carefully placed the poker in its rack before walking over and holding Tooth in tight hug.

"I am glad you are safe. Can you tell us what happened?" he asked, soothingly. Tooth said nothing at first; she quickly flew over to Bunny and swiped the tankard from his paw. Raising it to her lips, she drank half if it in three gulps, passing the rest to Sandy who downed the other half. Neither of them reacted to the strength of the ale to Bunny's incredulous surprise, and when Sandy returned the empty tankard he held it upside down, aghast.

Tooth turned to answer North's question when she noticed Kristoff in the chair, and with a sharp intake of breath, she quickly hovered over to him. He did not react in any way when she called his name and waved her hands in front of his face.

"How long has he been like this?" Tooth looked up at North, whose face was solemn.

"At least half an hour. When we reached Anna's room, he attacked Bunny in panic. It was not until he recognised our voices that he stopped fighting, and has been like this ever since. I think he is processing what he saw, but he is not ready to talk yet. What about you?" he answered, ending it with a repeat of his earlier question. Tooth blinked a few times as she tried to remember what she could.

"We had just finished bandaging Kristoff's head when he woke up, saying something about 'she never left'. I was too busy trying to work out what Sandy was saying from the other side of the window, but when I turned round..."

Tooth hesitated, the sight of Anna still fresh in her mind as she rubbed her upper arms, clearly uncomfortable.

"...when I turned round, Princess Anna had her hands on Elsa's head. It was horrible. Elsa looked like she was in so much pain, and Anna...she looked like everyone else, but worse. She looked like someone had drained her skin of colour. I tried to help Elsa, but Anna was faster than I was. Last thing I remember was being blasted out of the window and landing outside. Everything went black after that." she finished, glad to be able to get it off her chest. North nodded in agreement.

"Da, Bunny heard breaking glass. It is why we ran to Anna's room. We must have just missed her. Room was empty apart from Kristoff." he added another piece to the puzzle. Tooth's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Did you see Elsa? Where is she?" she asked, the staccato rhythm returning in her voice. Silence was initially her only answer, but the next words made everyone jump out of their skin.

"Anna took her. It was a trap."

All eyes turned to Kristoff, who finally found the strength to speak, albeit in hoarse, sober tones. Tooth knelt down beside him, holding his arm in a comforting manner. 

"Do you know where they went?" she whispered quietly, attempting to hide the worry in her voice. Kristoff finally took his first gulp of ale; and like Tooth and Sandy - and to Bunny's dismay - he didn't react one bit. Shaking his head, he finally lifted his eyes from the crackling flames and looked into Tooth's purple orbs.

"No. Anna..." his voice began to crack, the numbness giving way to despair. He took another swig of liquid courage before attempting to finish his answer.

"I thought she was going to kill me, so I closed my eyes and waited...except she didn't do anything. She just stared at me, and for a second, I saw something in her eyes..." _  
_

"Like what?" Bunny prompted.

"Like she was calling for help." Kristoff answered, the words hanging in the air. Anxious looks were exchanged.

"Anything else?" North quietly rumbled, passing his tankard to Kristoff once the blonde had downed the rest of his ale. The young harvester gratefully accepted, draining it by half in three gulps.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "there is. As soon as I saw that look, it was gone, and before she took Elsa and vanished, she said something  _really_ weird..."

"What did she say?" Tooth quietly asked, barely above a whisper.

" _'It ends where it began'._ " _  
_

Frowns were exchanged between the occupants of the room, none of them understanding the cryptic words repeated by the blonde mortal. 

"That could mean anything. Where  _what_ began? Argh, this is all so messed up!" Bunny ranted. 

"Bunny..." Tooth began to chide, but Bunny cut her off, pacing and waving his paws as he ranted, his voice rising to a shout.

"Bunny  _what_ _?_ Bunny, our only clue is a bloody riddle? Bunny, we musta got kangaroos loose in the top paddock 'cause Pitch pulled the same trick on us not once, but twice?! Bunny, we're outnumbered, outmatched, and the only bloody person who might even have a bloody clue as to what to bloody do, has done a bloody disappearing act!"

Silence hang in the air following Bunnymund's blistering rant, some eyes avoiding his while others glaring firmly back.

"Are you finished?" rebuked North, but his laprine comrade ignored it.

"Nah, mate. Not by a bloody long shot. I'm pissed off. Nobody makes a mug outta me."

"That is sentiment we all share."

"I tell ya, I see that little snowball-chucker-"

"He didn't have a choice," interrupted Kristoff, completely silencing Bunny and turning everyone's attention to him, "Pitch told him to leave, or he'd kill Anna. I don't know Jack as well as Elsa does, but I know he wouldn't risk Anna's life."

Kristoff rose from his seat, the blanket falling from his shoulders onto the floor as he pushed the tankard into Bunny's surprised arms. His face was no longer numb and empty, but showed purpose and determination. He wordlessly walked toward the door as Tooth's voice followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my grandfather. If anyone has any idea what to do, it's him. I can't say here any longer, Anna is out there and I'll be damned if I let her suffer alone." he answered, conviction and barely concealed anger in his tone.

-

**Elsa, rise.**

_Who are you?_

**I'm the one telling you to wake up.**

For the second time in her life, Elsa was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. It happened slowly at first, but systematically. Methodically.

Her mind was the first to stir, synapses firing like cannons from a battleship. From that, came her senses, which aggressively assaulted her brain with messages: the touch of ice on her cheek and its pernicious, hollow sensation. Then came her ears, where muffled sounds reached her ear, as though listening under water, and each sound was like an explosion to her sense of hearing. Her limbs were the second to last item on the road to consciousness, a dull ache accompanied the surging reactivation of nerves as she slowly moved her legs and arms in response.

**Open your eyes.**

As though commanded, her eyelids began to open. She saw only darkness at first, but a pinprick of light almost immediately appeared. A pinprick, which exploded like a supernova into blurry, hazy vision. Blinking a few times, the image sharpened and she became aware that she was no longer in Anna's bedroom.

_Where am I?_

**You'll find out soon enough. Get up.**

Elsa pulled herself to a seating position, feeling the cold under her fingertips. A strange sensation shot through her fingers, one alien to her system, but she put it down to disorientation as she used them to massage her forehead, attempting to soothe a pounding headache.

The visual and aural assault on her senses lessened by a sizeable margin, which was fortunate as the next sound chilled her to the bone.

"Wakey wakey, snow queen. Rise and shine!"

Elsa's breath caught, and her stomach turned upside down. Fear shot through her chest like an arrow. 

_No, it can't be..._

Her eyes rose to the still-blurry black mass in front of her, and one last blink confirmed her fears - Pitch stood in the corner of the room, an expression of smug gloating and victory upon his grey, angular countenance. Elsa's eyes shifted over to his right, and sharply gasped in wide-eyed horror. 

Anna stood beside him, like a grey, colourless sentinel. Her features were blank, unfeeling, and her body rigid.

"Anna..." the queen faintly whispered, every other word that was supposed to follow fell at the first hurdle. Pitch glanced with his baleful eyes at the princess, and his lips curled into a sneer, a sinister chuckle escaping his lips. He spread is hands in a gesture of welcoming, but the insincerity in his voice indicated otherwise.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty."


	48. Off To See The Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping that this story is enjoyable for you all. I've read stories like The Storm Inside by DreamyFireworks and Frostbitten by Arialene both on FFN, and quite frankly they are both stupendously amazing creations, and I feel Timeless doesn't hold a candle to them.
> 
> To that end, once this story is finished I will either be adding bonus chapters to fill in the holes at the beginning, or adding them in to the chapters themselves. 
> 
> Still, even if only one of you lovely people likes this story, I consider that a win. -Twenty one- of you do, so I consider that an epic win.
> 
> Please comment, kudos and criticise. I want to be better at writing, and your comments help me so much.

Kristoff paced the end of the bridge over and over again, impatiently muttering to himself. Every second he had to wait was a second he could never get back, one that he could use in his mission to find Anna. The frustration building in his chest was exacerbated by what he found in the stables when he went to find his best friend Sven, who had visited for the fifteenth time to try and 'chat up' North's reindeer - the previous fourteen rejections doing little to stymie his advances.

The once giddy Sven was, like everyone else in the kingdom, completely still and comatose. It was a bit of a shock to the system for his human companion, especially when Olaf showed the same signs of unearthly sleep. The happy-go-lucky snowman, coloured a matt grey. Even his personal flurry seemed darker. His only real friend before meeting Anna, and the relentlessly cheery snowman, both helpless against Pitch's magic. _  
_

Now there were two more that he needed to save.

He was just about to march off toward the town when he heard distant voices in the sky, and turned just in time a large shape pulled by several smaller shapes rushing toward him from the other end of the bridge. Eyes widening, he stood to the side just in time to narrowly avoid being clipped by North's sleigh as it rushed through the gates and very nearly smashed into the ground.

He didn't know whether to be terrified or amazed.

The huge, almost feral reindeer pulled the sleigh in a wide circle around the courtyard, pointing it at the bridge like a festive jet on a runway. The blonde gave them a wide berth as he approached the giant red vehicle, noting that they were a lot bigger - and had a worse temper - than his own Sven. He chuckled quietly when Bunny slowly appeared over the side, looking quite faint and decidedly shaky. Tooth hovered down beside him, having wisely elected to fly under her own steam.

Sandy, however, looked like he was having the time of his life.

"This is...way better than my sleigh." Kristoff murmured appreciatively, a faraway look in his eyes as they traced the streamlined edges, the red paint and gold edging, and the golden insignia of a reindeer on the side.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North chuckled, prompting Bunny to roll his eyes in exasperation. Kristoff clambered up onto the 'wings' and pulled himself in with his hands on the side panels. Choosing a seat beside an irritable and dazed Bunny he noticed with dismay that there was nothing to hold on to. Eyes roving left and right for something secure, they fell upon Bunny's own which were staring right back at him. The laprine Guardian nodded knowingly, and indicated scratch marks on the seat.

"Everyone ready?" boomed North, gripping the leather reins tightly. He didn't even wait for Bunny and Kristoff's simultaneous "No!" before he cracked them, and the sudden acceleration nearly tore Kristoff from his seat and over the back. North looked back at his passengers, and burst into deep laughter at the shared expressions of terror on their faces. Sandy, on the other hand, had an expression of 'Look ma, no hands!' and acted as though the sleigh ride was the best thing ever. Vaguely aware of a yellow, green and blue blur somewhere to his right, he prayed that the ride would be over soon.

"Are we there yet?" whimpered Bunny.

"HAH! We have not even taken off!" 

"Oh crikey..."

And as if to intensify the torment of his fellow Guardian, North pulled on the reins and the reindeer leapt from the ground, climbing sharply and quickly to the point that Kristoff thought his stomach was going to give up simply lurching and vacate his body through his back, yelling profanities as it went.

The sleigh levelled off almost as soon as it left the ground, or it felt that way, at least. Kristoff thanked his stars, he was no longer in danger of falling to his untimely demise. Sandman looked faintly disappointed, the smallest of frowns creasing his golden face. Bunny, however, still looked as terrified as before. 

"I assume Pabbie is still to north east, da?" called North from the front. Kristoff made a sound that he hoped was 'yes', but was fairly sure that it was "bleurgh". North roared with laughter once more; evidently his in-flight entertainment was guessing whichever of his companions would be the first to lose their dinner. 

Banking the sleigh to the north east, a moment of clarity struck Kristoff. He was in a sleigh. That was flying. With the Easter Bunny, Father Christmas and the Sandman, with the Tooth Fairy flying beside them.

If anything, this would be a terrific tale for his children.

_If I survive the trip!_

_-_

Elsa was in the bedroom of her ice palace, no doubt about that. The intrinsic part of her that flowed through her magic, creating the wondrous spectacle not so long ago was still present within the ice itself, but it was accompanied by something darker. Fear and shadow infused the walls, turning it from a transparent, opulent blue to a darker shade of grey. The snowflakes that dotted the walls and the floor were warped slightly, no longer symmetrically perfect, giving the room she was imprisoned in a sense of prevalent unease. 

And for the first time in her life, she felt  _cold_.

All of it, the work of the evil King of Nightmares that stood smugly before her.

"I must say: you're looking awful, Queen." he taunted.

"To hell with you, Pitch!" she hissed in response, almost staggering over as she weakly rose to her feet. Every breath was a herculean effort, and ever shiver was something inconceivable to her body.

_If this is to be my end, I will stand to face it._

"Oh, come now. Is that any way to treat your host?" he teased in honeyed tones. Elsa's answer to that was a frost blast to his chest.

Except, the blast never came, her arm extended pointlessly in the air. Confusion and fear flashed in her face as she stared at her fingers in surprise. 

"Hah! I was hoping you would try that! I know your magic comes out from your hands, so that's where I began!" he cackled.

Elsa's face contorted into a silent scream. Her hands were no longer smooth and alabaster, but grey. Black veins began to snake across the back of her palms, and try as she might, her power would not flow. Feeling her legs go from under her, she collapsed into the corner behind her and slid down, defeated. She stared at her hands in horror, the realisation that even her own power could not help her.

She was trapped in her own palace. Alone.

"What have you done?" she faintly whispered.

"Just a little something. I must admit, it was trickier than with your sister. All I had to do was threaten to kill her precious Kristoff, and then her fear just exploded. My, it was delicious. You, however, possess an inner strength that is proving harder to break."

He knelt down, his face inches from hers, filled with satisfaction and glee.

"Eventually though, your strength  _will_ falter, and you will be mine."

"Never," she whispered defiantly, her eyes shifting from her fingers to his malevolent gaze, "I'd rather die."

"That's the beautiful part, Your Majesty! When that," he pointed to her fingers, then waved his hand over her entire body "becomes all of that, there will be nothing left of Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

Elsa felt her stomach drop like a ton of bricks, and then her heart begin to break when the realisation hit her. She glanced up at Anna, who still had not moved an inch. Pitch followed her gaze, and his toothy smile widened.

"Oh, her? Like you, she seems to possess some strength of her own. She's not totally under my control yet, but very soon she will be. And when that happens," he clicked his fingers, "you will be the last of your family. For a while, anyway."

"You're a monster." she hissed venomously.

"Darling, we're  _both_ monsters. The difference is: I embrace it. When you nearly killed those assassins, that I...I mean Weselton sent, I felt the fear and the rage inside you...and the thrill. You  _wanted_ to finish it. My only regret is that the mortal Hans stopped you, otherwise converting you would be much easier. Him, and that pathetic winter fairy." he spat the last words. Elsa's heart rose a little, the image of Jack appearing in her mind's eye.

Pitch must have noticed, because he regarded her with a dark expression as he rose to his feet.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. He's not coming. No-one is."

"What did you do to him?" the acute fear in her voice was hard to hide.

"I gave him a choice. Either he returned to his own time, or I would kill Anna in front of him. Obviously, he chose the wiser option." he taunted, relishing the rising fear in Elsa's chest. The grey colour crept along her wrist, settling an inch further than its previous position. 

"I'll leave you to your fate, Elsa. In fact, I'll leave Anna with you. Misery loves company, or so I hear!" he laughed, and with a sweep of his black robe, he left the room, locking the double doors behind him.

Elsa's eyes wandered over to her mute sister, and with a grunt of effort she rose to her feet once more. Weakly stepping towards her, she raised a shaking hand to her sister's cheek.

"Anna, please! If you're in there, fight it! Don't let him win!" she implored, her voice cracking.

The statue-like form of her sister did not react one bit, except to gaze emptily into Elsa's leaking eyes.

"Anna...don't stop fighting..."

Still no reaction. 

Elsa opened her mouth to speak once more, but the words failed. 

_It's useless._

Numbly returning to her corner, she slid down the wall and drew her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly.

She felt more alone now, than she had ever been.

 

_-_

"Hey! It's North!" cheered Bulda, the first of the stone trolls to spot the newcomers. One by one, the rest of her extended family all unfurled, regarding North and his companions with wide, wondrous eyes.

They even blinked in surprise at the same time.

"Bulda! Is good to see you! How is family?" he boomed in greeting, kneeling to shake Bulda's outstretched hand.

"All grown up, honey." she answered, then gasped as she spotted a stumbling Kristoff appear behind her.

"Kristoff!" she cheered once more, and her surrogate son barely had time to react before she tackled him to the ground in a warm, rocky hug.

"Oof! Hey there, mama!" he wheezed, having forgotten how heavy stone trolls were.

 Tooth floated down, her eyebrows raised and a small laugh escaping her thin lips.

" _This_ is your family?" 

"Yeah," he grunted, trying desperately to escape the pile-up of stone trolls upon him, "Bulda took me in when I was little. She's been my mama ever since."

" _Grandmama_ soon, I hope!" giggled Bulda, shooing the rest of her family from her son. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I told you, when it happens you'll be the first to know. Well, third. Possibly fourth, after Elsa. Actually...fifth, after Jack."

North's cheery expression fell, the name of the winter spirit sharply bringing back the entire reason they had travelled to the Valley. He knelt down beside Bulda, an expression of concern in his eyes.

"Bulda, where is Pabbie?"

The troll's expression also fell, and she inclined her head toward the cave at the end of the valley.

"He's with someone at the moment. Been there a while. Neither of them have come out. What happened? Where is Anna?"

Kristoff looked up to the sky, the mere mention of her name like a stabbing pain to his heart. 

"Pitch has her, mama," he answered, desperately attempting to avoid every single pair of eyes that were currently locked onto him, "when the Guardians went to help Jack and Elsa in the courtyard, he came for her. She put up a hell of a fight, you'd have been proud of her."

"Kristoff, I still am. No  _have been_ about it." _  
_

He couldn't help but feel the traces of a smile curl on the ends of his lips. It never mattered how low he felt, Bulda always knew how to make him smile. He thanked his stars every day that he accidentally happened upon the valley, the night that King Agdar and Queen Idun arrived to seek Pabbie's help.

"So, my boy, the question is: what're you gonna do about it?" she asked, a challenging tone in her voice.

"I...don't know..." he answered, weakly. It occurred to him that in his haste and zeal to help Anna, he had not figured out precisely  _how_.

"I was hoping you guys could tell me..."

"The answer to that is simple, my grandson."

Everyone's heads swivelled over to the cave, where Grand Pabbie stood regally at the entrance, his eyes firmly locked upon Kristoff's. He looked every inch the leader of the troll clan.

"When evil threatens those you love, you do not stop until that evil is vanquished."

Pabbie's defiant statement hung in the air like a declaration of intent, and a few of the stone trolls saluted him proudly. Bunny stepped forward, prompting Pabbie's elderly gaze to shift over to him.

"How do we do that? Pitch is too strong, and he's got the bloody queen. What are we supposed to do?"

"I have someone who can help with that." Pabbie smiled, and stepped aside as the silhouette of a tall man appeared behind him, straightening as he left the cave. The unmistakeable staff-like shape in his right hand.

"What took you guys so long?" Jack smirked, relishing the wide-eyed surprise reflected back at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably stop listening to movie soundtracks.
> 
> Project Insight from the Winter Soldier OST was playing in my head when I wrote Jack's return.


	49. Breaking the Cutie

"Well, don't cheer all at once." he said sarcastically, floating down to the surprised newcomers.

"I thought you'd left us..." Kristoff muttered, trying to work out what the hell was going on. 

"Hah! I never left. Just shows you how stupid Pitch is." Jack laughed, twirling his staff as he savoured the small victory. 

"Just...what happened, mate?" Bunny frowned, eager to understand.

"Pretty simple. Pitch told me-"

"Yeah, Kristoff already told us." the rabbit interrupted, wanting to skip retreading old ground.

"He did, huh? What he didn't tell you is that I faked it all. Remember when I asked you for the snow-globe, North?"

The giant Guardian nodded, raising a hand to his bearded chin, his attention solely focused on Jack's mouth.

"I figured two things would happen. One was that I would get there before he did, and I could use the globe to quickly get Anna and Kristoff out. The other was that he already had them, and he'd use them as blackmail. I felt better knowing I had an escape clause." he informed the group, and a chuckle escaped his lips as a humorous thought crossed his mind.

"Heh,  _claus._ "

The mirth quickly dropped from his face, and he frowned as he scanned the faces of the group. Someone was missing, a face that always danced in his eyes whenever they were closed. The face belonging to the woman that consumed his thoughts and daydreams, who made his heart skip a beat if she so much as waved.

"Where's Elsa?" he asked, the frown deepening.

Collectively, the group lowered their eyes away from him, and the awkward tension in their faces supplied the answer he craved.

" _Does he have her?_ " he growled, the weather beginning to echo his darkening mood.

Kristoff nodded, his eyes beginning to show sorrow and a little fear at the sudden change in Jack's demeanour. Everyone watched warily as Kristoff explained the circumstances of Elsa's disappearance, more than a few of them huddling together as the wind began to violently blow around them, hail carried along like rapid projectiles. Jack remained deadly silent when Kristoff finished, his eyes void of humour and cheer and filled with anger.

"I told you all to keep her safe." he snarled, gripping the staff so tight that his knuckles went even whiter than his skin. The wind began to howl now, and several of the trolls reverted to boulder forms in an effort to block the hailstones from hitting their eyes.

" _Jack,_ " came Pabbie's deep, urgent voice from behind him, "calm yourself. He will sense your presence." 

Pabbie's enigmatic words struck a chord within the incensed spirit. Nodding in reluctant understanding, Jack took a deep, calming breath through the nose and out of the mouth. The elderly troll was right; if he did not exercise self-control soon and pacify the winter storm that was beginning to rage around them, all of the planning within the cave would be for naught. Almost as quickly as it appeared, the hailstones ceased their descent and the sky began to return to its cloudless state. Peace reigned over the valley once more.

"What're ya on about?" mused Bunny, curious.

Jack reached into his hoodie pocket, his breath hitching as the soft Arendelle cotton gently kissed his hand. Images swam into his mind upon the first touch, and the hottest fire burned in his chest as the memories of that evening flooded his mind. The gift that he gripped in his right hand, and the gift that caressed his torso.

_Most of all, she gave me the greatest gift - her love._

He felt his throat start to grow a lump, and the sensation of the object inside his pocket made itself known over the butterfly-soft kiss of the hoodie fabric. He suddenly became awkwardly aware of everyone staring at him, and realising that he had been lost in thought for over a minute, he fished out the tangible answer to Bunny's question.

Pulling his hand out of the pocket, a long loop of tightly wound vine followed his fingertips, and at the end was a white crystal. It looked similar to the pendants adorning each of the stone trolls, but like Pabbie's pendant it had a colour not shared by the others.

"What's that? It's very striking." asked Tooth, her eyes fixed on the crystal dangling securely on the vine.

"It is something I created when Jack first came to see me, many days ago. It instils a sense of fearlessness in the bearer, which would allow them to travel unnoticed by Pitch. Given that Night Mares have not stormed this valley yet, I am inclined to say that it works." Pabbie explained, a note of pride in his gravelly voice. 

"Which is good, considering what we're going to do." growled Jack determinedly, a look of fire in his decidedly ice blue eyes as he pocketed the pendant.

"And what's that?" asked Kristoff, secretly hoping the answer was what he thought it would be. Jack walked over to his soon to be brother-in-law, and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to save Elsa and Anna, and in the process, put the fear of God into Pitch." he smiled, the defiant sound in his voice and the steely conviction in his eyes suddenly lifting and strengthening the morale of those around them. Kristoff returned his smile, raising a hand and grasping Jack's extended arm, like a brother.

Not long ago, he was a mischievous, chaos-spreading spirit. Now, he was a responsible, charismatic leader, the kind of spirit that people would willingly follow into battle.

For hope. For victory.

For love.

All thanks to one woman, the Snow Queen that stole the Winter King's heart.

-

It must have been the eighty-fifth of the visions that had been relentlessly tormenting her after Pitch ambushed them in her room, but Anna had honestly lost count after watching herself be murdered by Kristoff in the cabin, where he had proposed to her. 

_"It's done. She never saw it coming."_

_"Good, my love. Now no-one stands in our way. Not even that irritating winter spirit."_

Any rational thought had gone flying out of the metaphorical window when, just before that vision ended and the next one began, she had watched Kristoff passionately kiss her elder sister. She knew it wasn't real by the fact that Elsa was wearing a dark red dress and her hair was black, yet the image was so tangible. So real. She couldn't help the distrust and the fear swirl inside her along with the nausea, especially when Elsa had jerked her thumb back to a motionless Jack, impaled to a tree by several black shards of ice.

That was how the visions liked to torment her. No happy endings. They would lure her in, tease her with the promise of a happy resolution and then, when she started to believe, rip her apart with merciless glee. It was how it started, and Anna was resignedly aware that the next vision would be just the same.

_"Kristoff! Kristoooooofff!"_

The voice came first, then the world around her seemed to shimmer and sharpen, giant brown blobs shrinking into focus, muffled sounds becoming howling roars and white becoming...whiter. She recognised the area instantly.

She was on the fjord, where she sacrificed herself to save Elsa. Judging by the shouts of Kristoff's name and the faint voice of Hans, it was the same time, too.

Anna shot forward, her memory guiding her legs in the fierce blizzard. She didn't know how she knew where to go, but she didn't care. Maybe this time she could stop the vision and break the cycle. Maybe she could save herself.

It went like clockwork. The white-out blizzard reached a blinding crescendo and then suddenly stopped, a soft shockwave billowing out from Queen Elsa as she succumbed to her grief. Hans had just lied to her about Anna's death. She didn't have much time left. Her legs surged with adrenaline, and when the snowfall froze she could make out the collapsed form of Elsa on the floor with Hans drawing his sword from its sheath, a predatory glint in his eye. Vaguely aware of a roar of anguish from somewhere behind her, the voice familiar to her as though from a dream, she redoubled her efforts to reach the murderous prince before he could execute her elder sister. 

_I can do it. I can make it. I'm almost there._

She hurled herself forward intent on tackling Hans to the ground and beating him senseless with his own sword, and screamed with horror and rage when rather than feel the impact of body upon body, she passed right through him and slid unceremoniously on the ice. Scrambling to her feet and within reach of him, she tried once more to change the vision. Aiming swipe after swipe at his head and a few kicks into his groin, she felt her hope ebb away as each strike passed harmlessly through. 

She felt like a ghost.

There was one more chance left. One more way to end the endless cycle. She had to hope that the version of herself that dwelt in this vision, that acted out her role in the past would get there in time and save her sister. She began screaming to herself, urging her to ignore Kristoff and save Elsa, just like she did way back when. The other Anna looked between the rapidly running Kristoff and the slowly advancing Hans, hesitant to make a decision. True love's kiss, or true love's sacrifice. 

In Anna's mind, the distinction had been clear, and her sacrifice on that day reflected her character. In this moment, for the spectre of Anna that still glanced between Kristoff and Hans, it was not so clear. 

And just like it always did, the magic coursing through her changed the rules.

The other Anna hesitated a moment too long before running to her sister's aid, and that single moment was enough for Hans to fulfil his nefarious purpose. Anna screamed into her hands as the sword fell and struck an unsuspecting Elsa in the neck, cleanly passing through skin and bone until it reached air on the other side. Covered in the spray of blood and wearing an expression of victory, Hans coldly walked over and cleaned his sword on the beautiful ice gown worn by the now dead Elsa. Anna couldn't look away from the horrific sight, and retched as the image of Elsa's headless corpse burned its way into her psyche like a fiery arrow.

The world around her started to fade once more and just before it all went black she caught the sight of a statue, frozen in mid-dive, an expression of terror and guilt etched upon its icy features. The face of failure.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

-

Kristoff had just finished briefing Jack on the events subsequent to his 'departure', and lost in contemplative thought, the spirit had retreated to the cave to clear his mind and solve the puzzling clue that Anna whispered.

North was gazing after him, wondering whether he should go up and talk to him when Pabbie's familiar, gravelly voice shot the thought from his head.

"He has changed."

North rested his eyes upon the diminutive, wise troll and asked for clarification.

"When he first arrived here, I sensed his being. He was carefree, content to float on the wind like an autumn leaf. He was not without his sense of responsibility, however, to his role as a Guardian. I fear that his unwavering love for Queen Elsa and the actions of Pitch have aroused a darker side to the Jack Frost of the future. There is something in his eyes, something that I saw the second he arrived."

"And what is that?"

"Vengeance, and rage. He loves Queen Elsa so deeply that it blinds him to all else, and if we fail, he will return to the future consumed by fury. A vengeful spirit of winter is something the world can ill afford."

"But if Pitch succeeds in breaking Elsa, his world is gonna be different, ain't it?" interjected Bunny, aware of the ramifications.

"Indeed, Bunnymund. The stakes are higher than ever. We must not fail."

"We won't." growled Jack. Engrossed in Pabbie's ominous words, startled hitches of breath were hissed as Jack had managed to sneak up on all of them from the cave.

"Jeez, mate. A little warning next time?" Jack ignored Bunny's protest, a look of smug pride on his face.

"I worked it out - Anna means the Ice Palace. It all began there; that's where Elsa fled after she froze Arendelle, and that's where I met her. Pitch had been watching her closely, and he worked out that I'm not from around here, if you catch my drift. That's where we've gotta go."

"Great! Only one problem, mate. We need a plan."

"I've got one. Well, twelve percent of a plan..." he looked around for a couple of sniggers at his joke, but was greeted with confused silence. "Ah, forgot. That reference is about two hundred years early."

"Let's hear it." North rumbled, crossing his arms. Jack paced a little, twirling the staff in his hands as he gathered his thoughts.

"What we know so far is this: Pitch is holed up in the Ice Palace with Elsa and Anna, and he's trying to break them and corrupt them. That means we've not got much time."

"We knew that." Tooth piped up.

"Well, what we can assume is this: Pitch is expecting us. He'll even expect one of us to sneak in and rescue them. That's where Kristoff and I come in."

"Me?" Kristoff frowned, wondering why he was so important to the plan.

"You're coming with me into the palace."

Gasps all around, and Bunny opened his mouth to protest.

"Pitch is the king of underestimating humans. He'll expect one of you guys to try and sneak in, but he won't expect a mere mortal - no offence - to get past him. You four have to get his attention  _outside_ the ice palace while Kristoff and I sneak in through the balcony. We get in, we get them out. Simple."

"You know that is not true, Jack Frost." North chided. Jack sighed, and the weight of the mission they were going to undertake settled down on him like several heavy bags of sand. His shoulders dropped, deflated.

"No, you're right. It's gonna be hard, and I'm not even sure if we're gonna win. There's probably about a thousand Mares between us and Pitch, and we have no idea what state Elsa and Anna are in."

"However," Pabbie added, "the alternative is far worse. If we do not act quickly, all is lost."

The group fell silent. It was not awkward, or contemplative, or even tense. It was the silence of resolution, the knowledge of doing what needed to be done, and resigning oneself to the dangers.

"So, what have we got. Big bad boogeyman, a thousand mares, and two damsels in distress. Sounds like a fairytale, mate."

"An oversimplification, Bunnymund, but yes." Pabbie answered, raising an eyebrow. Bunny merely folded his arms and met everyone's gaze, one by one. Then, he came out with the most rousing sentence of all, instantly boosting the group's morale.

"Fairytales are the best kind, mate. They have happy endings." he said, grinning. 

In that moment, Jack was never more proud to have Bunnymund as a friend, and felt a pang of regret at the souring of their relationship before he became a Guardian. There he was, the rabbit that hated his guts in 2012, about to risk his life.

"Wow, Bunny, that made me feel almost hopeful about our chances." Tooth teased. Bunny merely shrugged.

"You are talking about the Guardian of Hope. This is what I do."

-

Finalising of tactics and suggestions continued to float about before they were finally ready. Sandy, North, Bunny and Tooth would distract Pitch, with Sandy doing the heavy lifting should the Nightmare King decide to enter the fray. 

_"Don't turn your back on him, Sandy. Please. Whatever you do, don't let him get behind you."_ Jack had urged him, to Sandy's confusion. Jack had watched Sandy fall once before, he wouldn't do so again.

Jack and Kristoff would float several hundred feet in the air and wait for Pitch to leave the palace, before sneaking inside and rescuing the sisters. The problem would be getting them out - by then Pitch would have noticed something was wrong and Jack couldn't lift all four of them, empowered as he was. He decided it would be a bridge to cross when it came to it.

"I'll meet you guys before we start, I'm going to find someone who might even the odds for us. He, erm, beat the crap out of me to protect Elsa." Jack announced, preparing to fly off. Amid sniggers and outright guffaws from Bunny, Kristoff surged forward and grabbed Jack's hand before he could leave.

"You might want a take a detour to Elsa's room. Anna told me there's something Elsa had made for you." he said quietly, a look in his eyes that told Jack  _'you really should'._ Knitting his brows quizzically, Jack merely nodded before a bitterly cold gust of wind carried him toward the royal palace, and the secret held within. Kristoff watched Jack disappear into the sky, and a hand grasped his shoulder firmly. He turned his head and met North's smiling face.

"You are familiar with the use of this?" he uttered quietly, holding the handle of a spare sabre toward him. Kristoff wordlessly looked down at the weapon, eyes roving over every inch of the impressive sword. It had been sharpened, polished and cleaned to the point that it was almost a decoration piece, not something designed to end Night Mares. Kristoff nodded, firmly grasping the handle and feeling the balanced weight of the weapon.

"Good. Then we go. Time to save world." he clapped Kristoff's back, nearly knocking the man over.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
